Our Child, Kaida
by animedesert10
Summary: Kasumi and Ryu are happily married with three wonderful kids, but will she finally confess to something that happened a long time ago? Can she bury her emotions for Jin? Can Ryu handle the fact their daughter isn't his? Will Jin be able to keep his only child? Ryu x Kasumi x Jin!
1. Not Just One

**Title: **Our Child, Kaida

**Summary: **Kasumi and Ryu are happily married with three wonderful kids, but will she finally confess to something that happened a long time ago? Can she bury her emotions for Jin? Can Ryu handle the fact their daughter isn't his? Will Jin be able to keep his only child? Ryu x Kasumi x Jin!

**Pairing: **Ryu x Kasumi x Jin _(__**MP:**__ Ryu x Kasumi)_

**Rated: **T for cheating, lying, minor touching, fighting (small violence), and cussing

**Disclaimer: **The characters from DOA or Tekken DO NOT belong to me.

_**Note:**__**Okay, so when **_ROSE53289_** came to me with this idea, I laughed from how creative I thought it was. It was adorable and I loved every bit of details they gave me; all I had to do was connect the dots. I had fun writing the outline and I hope you readers enjoy the idea just as much as we did.**_

_**So I will save my comments to the end and let's jump right into the story. **_ROSE53289_**, I thank you and hope you all enjoy the story! Let's read!**_

* * *

**Our Child, Kaida**

**Chapter 1**

**Not Just One**

* * *

_***Kasumi's P.O.V***_

I finished putting the bags into the car and hurried inside, the cold going through my gloves. I promised my boyfriend I'd go to the store since it was one of our special nights again; plus we needed a couple little things around the house, it was the perfect opportunity.

I turned on the heater and got the car started, carefully backing out and heading for the streets. It was cold during the winter, the streets were filled with snow piling high and the roads were covered in ice. He didn't want me to go alone, but I insisted he stay home, besides there was one more stop I wanted to make.

Driving through the streets and I paid extra attention, but sometimes found my mind wondering. I felt guilty for not telling him the whole truth. I mean _'what does it matter if you're going to make one more stop, right?' _Believe me, there is much more to this story that he doesn't know.

I recently discovered a friend from our college was also living here, but he wasn't just a friend to me. I used to have a crush on him, but never said anything. And when I remembered him and my boyfriend used to be the best friends, the guilt only became worse.

One time I went to go see him and I ended up staying the night because of a blizzard. It was okay at first; we were talking about old memories and what we had planned for the future. Then it changed when I mentioned how cold I was. He brought me a blanket but that wasn't enough. We ended up snuggling together to stay warm, but my heart couldn't stop jumping and then we talked about what life would be like if me and him were dating, since he had a crush on me to, but at the time I was with my boyfriend.

He had no idea how badly I wanted to make our ideas real life. I tried my hardest to remind myself I already had the guy of my dreams, but the minute he picked up my chin to look at him, I forgot everything. We really ended up warm that night.

Ever since then I've went to see him every now and again. He knew about my boyfriend to, but he couldn't help himself either. I've been dying to tell my boyfriend everything, but I couldn't bare the thought of losing him; he meant the world to me.

I slowly parked the car and stared up at the apartments. Another night of messing around; of course I didn't see it that way, but most people would. I made a trip to the trunk really quick and made my way up, unlocking the door myself (since I had my own key) and stepping inside.

I heard the shower running and smiled to myself; I could surprise him. I set down the bag and put my coat, scarf, and gloves on a nearby chair. I went to the tiny kitchen and started putting the things away. I bought some stuff for him too, figuring he would be surprised when he saw his kitchen was somewhat full.

"I thought I heard someone come in," a voice said.

I smiled and turned to him, his hip lazily against the door frame, wearing a pair of sleep pants and a towel around his neck. "Workers actually deliver groceries now, did you know that?" He shook his head and gave me a kiss on the cheek, before helping, "Not in this weather. You really shouldn't be out, Kasumi."

"It's fine, Jin," I replied, putting the plastic bags under the sink, "I needed a couple things."

He frowned and took my hands, squeezing them gently, "Babe, your hands are freezing." He kissed them sweetly and went back to drying his black hair, walking away to sit on the couch, "So, what lie did you tell him this time?"

"I told him I had to go to store, but he already knew that," I replied.

"Then that's not really a lie," he chuckled, "You're terrible at lying. So, what brings you here?"

I scoffed, "Can't I see an old friend from college? Besides you could use the company." When I came close enough, he grabbed my wrists and yanked me down, so I fell onto his lap, "So I'm a friend now?" I laughed as he switched our positions, putting me underneath him. I gave him a kiss as a way of saying sorry, "A very close friend. Better?"

He bit his bottom lip slowly and gave a sigh, "It'll have to do." He kissed me again, his mouth perfectly fitting with mine. I shifted my body making sure he fit between my legs, my hands falling on his waist. He pulled away, gently brushing my bangs out of my eyes, then looked up to see the falling snow, "How cold do you think it is out there?"

I threw my head back, looking at what he was looking at, "Probably in the thirties." I looked up at him, giving him an innocent stare, "I'm kind of cold too."

He smirked down at me, "Oh really?" His hand went under my shirt, spreading across my stomach, "Oh I see. Well we have to fix that." My body jumped when his hips pushed down on mine and instantly our lips met, my arms wrapping around his neck.

I had some time to kill now. I was pretty grateful a small blizzard hit.

* * *

Pulling the last of bags out, I shut the trunk and ran to get inside, closing the door tightly behind me. I shook off the cold feeling, my breathing a bit heavy. The minute I put the bags down on the counter, my boyfriend came from around the corner, "There you are, Kasumi. I was starting to get worried."

"I'm sorry, Ryu," I replied, shedding my coat. He came to help me, putting them away and joining me back in the kitchen. Surprisingly, he took the can out of my hand and spun me around, his hands on my face and kissing me deeply, "Next time, I go with you, okay?"

I laughed and stroked his wrists, returning his caress, "Okay." He gave me another kiss before helping me with the bags, putting things away and sometimes tossing them to me to put away.

"Did you get the popcorn?" he asked.

"I did," I answered, "Did you pick the movie?"

"I did," he replied, "You're going to love it. Go ahead and get changed, I'll finish this." I smiled, giving him a quick kiss before leaving, "Thanks." I headed for our bedroom, switching to a pair of sleep clothes and grabbing a blanket from the hall closet; even with the heater on it seemed cold in the house. The winter months were the prettiest, but sometimes I wanted to take a blanket with me everywhere I went.

I returned to the living room, putting the blanket on the couch and taking my seat. Ryu came from the kitchen, the bowl of popcorn in his hand, munching away on them. He handed them to me and put in the movie, taking his seat next to me when he was finished.

"So what movie is it?" I asked, scooting closer to him and draping the covers over our laps. "You'll see in a minute," he answered. I frowned at him, "why are you keeping it a secret?" He only smiled and pointed at the screen. I heard the eerie music and faced the screen, grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it, "A scary movie on a night like this?"

He laughed, "What's the matter? I saw it as a chance to bond with you." I crossed my arms, but ended up laughing in the end, cuddling up closer to him, "No, you just wanted me to hold you."

"Not true," he replied, "it gives me a reason to hold you too." I looked up at his green eyes; it was amazing to see how much of a softy he could be. He was so quiet and so stern when we first meet, but probably because he saw me as his best friend's sister. But I finally convinced Hayate to let us date and ever since then we've been happy as can be; that was about three years ago.

"You're such a softy," I said.

"Only for you," he answered, his chin resting on my head. He pushed the play button but before it started he spoke again, "Hey? I love you, Kasumi." I blushed and looked at him again, "I love you too. You tell me almost every day."

"It's because I do," he replied, kissing my forehead, "I have no idea what I would do without you. You mean everything to me." The guilt ate away at my soul, but I answered, "Me too; with all my heart."

We kissed one more time before I went back to resting on his chest, my thoughts clouded about what was doing behind his back with Jin.

I know what we were doing was immoral, but I couldn't stop. Jin was so sweet, so kind; I almost couldn't believe I didn't date him before. I was being unfair and dishonest but I loved Ryu just as much; maybe even more.

I really can't explain my reasons, but I can't let go of either of them…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**And here is chapter one! In a nutshell, the other chapters aren't going to be like this. I just wanted to give you Kasumi's side of the story because we all know how it's hard to explain why people do it. But then again maybe not (?) You know what; I watch too many cheating shows, nevermind.**_

_**I had their ages changed too, so right now they are:**_

_**Kasumi- 22**_

_**Ryu- 23**_

_**Jin- 24**_

_**Any other questions, don't be afraid to ask me, but let's jump on over to chapter two were we see, Jin's side of the story.**_

_**Ta-ta readers! See you then.**_


	2. The Start of Something New

_**Well here we are at Chapter Two!**_

_**I really can't think of anything to say at this point, so I will not bore you with my words and we can start reading, but first business as usually.**_

_**Warnings!: None**_

_**Disclaimer: **_*copy and paste*

_**Alrighty you guys, let's start Chapter two! I hope you liked the beginning and enjoy this next part.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Start of Something New**

* * *

Jin stared out of his apartment window, seeing the flakes fall and the town covered in a white blanket. He was gratefully for days like these, since he didn't have to work. A blizzard happened in the morning, shutting down schools and stuff. Nina called to tell him he didn't have to go to work and although he knew he should, he just wasn't up for it. If anything his thoughts were focused on one thing and one thing only.

Kasumi.

That pretty girl with orange hair and matching eyes.

He had no idea she was living in this place and thought it meant Ryu was too. They were so close in college and even now they were still the best of friends, sometimes having a guy's night out with just the two of them. He really couldn't believe he was with his girl behind his back, hell he still couldn't believe it.

He used to have a crush on her. She was sweet and so nice, he found it hard when he heard those two were going out. She looked so happy, like they were meant to be together. He wondered sometimes if he could ever make her that happy, but he knew it couldn't, not with his secret.

There was a very good reason why Jin never became close with people. He knew he could hurt them; physically, emotionally, verbally, it was all the same.

His devil was always hard to control and back then it was harder because he was still so young and had no idea what to do with it. His devil was always hungry for blood, lust, anything it could have and want. And at the time it wanted Kasumi and bad. That's why he stayed away from her, that's why he barely talked to her when he heard the things the devil wanted to do. Nobody was safe; not even him, but over time he became better with controlling the monster and found his sudden urges easier to deal with.

That night Kasumi had to stay with him because of the blizzard changed his life entirely. He tried to remember she was just an important friend, who needed a place to stay for the time being; he didn't think it would be a bad thing to huddle for warmth. But the minute she touched him, rested her head on his shoulder and spoke of her life, all he wanted to do was hold her close and never let go. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when she told him she liked him too. He should have been protecting her, but instead he let his emotions out and before he knew it, they were both tangled on the floor, letting their fantasies come true.

That was about a year ago and ever since that night, she always came back to see him, hiding her secret life from Ryu. She wasn't very good a lying to him, since she was always telling the truth, but Jin was actually grateful for that; it was probably eating away at her.

Jin knew they should have stopped a long time ago, but he couldn't help himself. He loved everything about her and never felt so happy before in his life. He didn't want to let go of her just yet. He knew he was putting her in danger, but out of his own selfishness, he needed her and wanted her to stay with him.

But time was changing and things were getting serious. Not just between them, but with his devil. He could feel its lust and want, nearly popping out when she was around. Jin couldn't control him as well when she was nearby and he had a feeling it would break free and do things he couldn't imagine. He had some idea since it whispered to him and filled his head with images of its hands on her; Jin couldn't bare the thought.

He knew what he had to do and despite the pain that was going to come it was for her own safety. The least he could do was protect her, for all their sakes, even Ryu's.

The door to his apartment opened and a voice followed, "Hey, you're home today." The sound of her voice stirred his devil, its voice whispering in his head how sweet she sounded. Jin sighed aloud and turned from the window, "Yeah, no work today."

"Because of the snow?" she questioned, shedding her coat, "I just came to drop off something, but since you're home…" She walked over him and leaned forward, but Jin stopped her pushing her back. She gave him a confused look, "What's the matter?"

She felt amazingly warm underneath his palms; a feeling he would miss, but it was for the better. He wasn't sure if to act blunt or beat around the bush. He didn't want to tell her about his devil; he knew it would scare her and that's not what he wanted. Blunt and straightforward was his best option.

"We need to stop seeing each other," he said, staring into her orange eyes with a stern look, "You need to leave and now."

Kasumi was speechless; she didn't know what to think. When he moved, she stopped him with her voice, "Wait a minute, Jin. What are you…?"

He spun around, "I said you need to leave."

Her heart stopped and her voice disappeared. What brought this on so suddenly? He never used that kind of tone of voice with her before. "Jin…why are you saying this now?

He tried to avoid any eye contact with her. He could hear the sorrow in her voice and knew she was on the brick of tears. And if he saw those tears he knew he couldn't hold back and try to comfort her just like his devil wanted.

Jin did his best to control himself and looked at her again, "We should've stopped in the first place. I'm telling you it's over, done, no more; what's so hard about that?"

Kasumi didn't hold back her tears and let them fall, her voice becoming shaky and crack-y; just like her heart, "but why…? Why now…?"

Jin turned back around, his heart mixed with emotions. Why didn't she just leave already? The more she stayed, the more he was ready to pull her into his arms and hold her forever; giving his devil the chance it needed. He could hear it growl in frustration with him. Any longer and she would be endanger.

"Trust me when I say it's for your own safety, Kasumi," he replied, "I want you to leave and forgot about us."

It felt like her heart was ripped out. He couldn't have meant that. She gripped at her heart, "You don't…mean that…"

He looked over his shoulder, doing his best to keep his face hard and emotionless, "I'll give you till the count of three. We are over, Kasumi. One…" She saw the cold stare in his eyes and didn't give him the chance to get to two. She grabbed her things and ran out the room, leaving her key on the armchair and never looking back.

Jin felt his shoulder drop and let the feeling of guilt, sadness, and loneliness wash over him. He never felt so hurt before. His heart was in a million pieces, his emotions jumbled and his thoughts scrambled. But he did the right thing. She wasn't meant to be with him. She was much safer with Ryu and that was the truth.

* * *

Kasumi drove through the snow covered streets, continually wiping her eyes to stay clear of the road. She wasn't sure what just happened and couldn't believe it either. Out of the blue he said they should end it, but why now? He had a million chances to say it before, so why pick now? She was worried, worried that something happened. Was it Ryu? Did he find out? No if that was the case, he would have called her right away and asked.

But what else could it be? Did he plain just stop loving her? She didn't believe that was the case. He enjoyed every minute of their secret love life. Maybe the guilt finally came over him and he thought it was time to stop. That was the only reasonable explanation.

She knew the day would come when one of them would say it, but why did it hurt so bad? Was it the way he told her? He was so secretive about his reason. For her own safety? She had no idea what that could have meant, besides protecting her from Ryu.

Kasumi made her way home and parked the car infront of the house, resting her head on the steering wheel. Her thoughts were chaotic and she was too upset and hurt to think about it. She already missed him, thinking to herself if she went back they could straighten things out.

No, that would cause more of a problem. They were done and that was that.

Kasumi squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the wheel, letting her tears fall over and over again. Right now all she wanted was too lay down get some sleep. She could at least do that to calm herself.

She opened the door and stepped inside, immediately shedding her coat and putting it up. Ryu was on the couch and approached her when she came in, instantly hugging her and stroking the back of her head, "Kasumi, what happened? Are you alright?"

He pulled away and looked down at her, his arms circling her waist. She wiped her eyes and looked towards the T.V. seeing the news. Apparently another crash took place.

"The car crash on 8th street. I drove past there, it was really tragic. I saw the body of a little girl, that's all. I was just really scared."

"I'm sorry," he replied, hugging her tight again, "why don't you come sit down with me on the couch." She shook her head, "Actually I was going to take a shower and lie down for a bit. I'm not feeling well." She didn't give him a chance to answer and walked past him, the thoughts of before replaying in her head and bringing a fresh new set of tears to her eyes.

Ryu suddenly grabbed her arm, making her halt in her tracks. "Ryu?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry, but if I don't do this now, I have a feeling I won't do it at all," he replied. Kasumi had no idea what he was talking about, but her heart stopped when he was down on one knee and a blue box was in his hand.

"I know you haven't had the best day, but…" he spoke, opening the box and presenting her with the prettiest ring she ever saw, "Kasumi, will you marry me?"

Her heart immediately shut down, her breathing coming to a halt and her thoughts running all around the place. She couldn't believe this was happening. He was really down on knee asking her the question every girl dreamed to her. Her answer didn't come as quickly as she thought. What about Jin? Wasn't there still a chance they could be together?

She also reminded herself, Jin broke up with her and who was there from day one? Ryu. He was her college love and even after that. He meant the world to her and of course she saw herself spending the rest of her life with him.

What her and Jin had was over; he made that perfectly clear. It was time she stopped thinking about what could have been; everything she needed was right infront of her.

She smiled with a tiny laugh, a new reason for tears rolling down her cheeks, "Yes. A million times yes." Ryu slipped the ring on her finger and instantly kissed her, his arms wrapping around her waist as hers wrapped around her neck.

She knew moving on wasn't going to be easy, but she needed to focus on the future as Kasumi Hayabusa, the wife to the love of her live, Ryu Hayabusa.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Aww, isn't that sweet? Pretty random though huh? You're having a completely crappy day and out of random your boyfriend just drops to one knee. I was going to write it differently, but this was the first idea I had and liked it.**_

_**So yes, Jin and Kasumi are over and done with, but just like she said, moving on wasn't going to be easy. Anybody else think, she's going to harbor these emotions and slip? I'm not giving away any surprises, I can tell you that.**_

_**But the next chapter is going to be a real surpriser.**_

_**See you till then readers!**_


	3. You're the Father

_**Howdy there readers and welcome to Chapter Three.**_

_**Okay, I mentioned a surprised and I'm not going to talk to long, cause I figured you are dying to know what it was; although by the title you can already guess. Just to clear one thing, yes Kasumi and Jin did sleep together, I mean why wouldn't they? If I was her…never mind, never mind the fangirl in me was talking, haha **_

_**Warnings!: None; keeping secrets, maybe but nothing really to report**_

_**Disclaimer: **_*copy and paste*

_**Okay, no more delay, hope you guys like the story so far and enjoy this chapter too!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**You're the Father**

* * *

The couple stood behind the cake and once they both securely had their hands around the knife, they made the first slice, the crowd cheering and applauding. They smiled at each other, dozens of cameras going off to the capture the moment. Ryu handed the knife over to one of the bridesmaids who helped them cut the rest of it and set out the pieces.

The wedding was a perfect ceremony with beautiful decorations and a wonderful service. A month had already passed since the day he asked and ever since then they've been making decisions left and right. Of course with the help of Kasumi's sister most of the decisions were hers and surprisingly, she fulfilled her sister's wishes and made the wedding of her dreams come true.

Kasumi took her seat at her table with her new husband and blushed the entire time. She never felt so happy in her life and she was grateful she got to share it with him and everybody else she loved. When it came to the guest list, she made it and invited everybody that was close to them, even Jin. She figured they could still try to be friends despite what happened. He was shocked to see her appear on his doorstep and tell him the news, but he accepted her invitation and to her surprise he actually came.

He went to visit her before the big moment and wished her a happy life with nothing but a smile on his face. She wanted to give him a hug and maybe a kiss on the cheek for making an appearance but a hug seemed to do.

She was nervous like every other bride, but when it came to the 'I do's she didn't hesitate and kissed her new husband with such passion. She was looking forward to their future just as much as he was.

"Hey there Ms. Hayabusa," Zack smiled, grabbing her hand and kissing it gently. When it came to the groom list she helped him make it, but without a doubt Hayate was the best man. Next was Jan-Lee, Elliot and Zack. She tried to match them with her bridesmaids: Ayane being her maid of honor and next Lei-Fang, Hitomi and Lisa.

"Hi Zack," she smiled, "Are you enjoying the party?" "Of course; nothing compares to how beautiful you look," he answered, kissing her hand again, "if you wouldn't mind, I'd liked to borrow your husband for a minute. It's a guy's thing."

She quirked an eyebrow, "A guys thing? Okay." She kissed Ryu on the cheek before he disappeared, "Have fun." She watched him vanish and returned to eating her cake, more or less, poking her fork at it. Her bridesmaids were fighting over who really caught her bouquet, since it slipped from Lei-Fang's hands into Hitomi's.

Ayane took a seat next to her sister, but there consist bickering was annoying her, "Can you guys knock it off? Hitomi caught the flowers, end of story." They both were about to say something but Ayane gave them a glare and they kept quiet, pouting their lips.

"I want a do over," Lei-Fang said, "Come on, Kasumi throw it again."

"No fair!" Hitomi replied. "And I said no," Ayane answered pointing a finger at them, "one more word and I'll make sure you two choke on them! Clear?" Kasumi laughed, covering her mouth, "Oh Ayane, don't be so mean." Her bridesmaids laughed with her. "She's right Ayane," Lei-Fang said. "You might get wrinkles in your forehead," Hitomi said too, poking her on the head." The purple haired girl did her best to keep her anger under control.

"Okay Kasumi," Lei-Fang announced, scooting closer to her, "Tell us."

"Yeah, tell us what happened that magical night Ryu proposed," Hitomi agreed, scooting closer too. When the bride thought back to it, it wasn't actually the best day of her life, but the proposal did bring up her spirits. "Alright, here's what happened…"

Ryu was with the guys standing around chatting, sharing stories and laughing. Zack had his arm around him while Hayate, Eliot, and Jan-Lee stood around him. "Tell me again, why you brought me over here?" Ryu asked.

"Well since you didn't want us to throw you a bachelor party," Zack answered with an upset tone, "I figured you could spend some time with the guys before Kasumi has you. Besides, she's fine on her own talking to her girls. We won't be around forever, man."

"Oh, so you plan on leaving me now," Ryu questioned, a smile on his handsome face.

"You did it first," Zack countered, gulping down the last of his drink.

"Still Ryu, what you did is a big commitment, I hope you realize that," Jan-Lee said. Ryu nodded, "Of course, I know. We've been together since college, I just figured now was the time to pop the question. To be honest I was nervous, I actually thought she was going to say 'no' for a second."

"Well, I'm proud," Hayate spoke, giving his best friend a pat on the back, "My sister couldn't be with a better man. But just so you know, if you hurt her, I will kill you." Ryu laughed, "That's a promise."

The groom disappeared for a minute to get another drink. All kinds of thoughts were swimming through his head, if anything about his new life and what to expect. A wife, a new house probably, and then kids; it was a lot to think about, but no matter what it was him and Kasumi would get through it; he was sure of that.

"Hey," came a voice.

Ryu turned to look and his jaw nearly dropped, "Jin! What are you doing here?" Said man quirked an eyebrow, "I was invited, but if you want, I can leave." Ryu only laughed and gave him a hug, "I'll show you the door myself."

Back in college, other then Hayate being his number one friend, there was Jin. They met when they got into a fight actually. They weren't the ones fighting, but Ryu got mixed in and Jin complied about not needing his help. Next thing Jin punched him in the face and soon they went back and forth: they ended up laughing about the whole thing and next thing they know they were closer than brothers, but there always one slight problem…

"Congratulations man," Jin said, "I knew this day would come. A little later then sooner though."

"Right," Ryu replied with a bit of sarcasm, "Like you could have done better. Last I checked someone was still single."

They always bickered…

"Nothing wrong with that," he replied, "Pretty good wedding too. I probably could have made it better though."

Ryu frowned at him, "Oh really? And what could you have possibly done?"

Kasumi finished her tale and the girls sat in awe, a couple of tears running down their faces. "That was so sweet," Lei-Fang said, clearing her face with a tissue. "It was magical, Kasumi," Hitomi added, "I wish you all the happiness in the world." Kasumi smiled and gave them each a hug before they left, leaving her and her sister.

"I hope I did okay," Ayane said, referring to the wedding, "I mean of course I did, I put a lot of effort into this." The bride grabbed her hands, "I love it, Ayane. Thank you." The girl couldn't hold back her smile and gave her a hug, "Good luck. Although I don't think you need it."

Ryu finally came over and before she passed him, she said, "You better keep her happy or if not; I'll kill you myself." Kasumi merely chuckled and wrapped her arms around him when he came close, "Threatened by both your siblings, check. You alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied, her head resting on his chest, "Just a little tired." He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "We've got one more thing to do before the day is over, remember?" She returned his smile and kissed him happily, "I remember."

It did occur to Kasumi that she had to tell him one day, but it didn't seem to matter right now. Their future was about to begin and that's all that was really important.

* * *

_***2 months later***_

Kasumi awoke in the middle of the night again, her stomach feeling uneasy. She tried to remember what she had eaten that day, but it wasn't really much; just a bowl of fruit, but even that upset her stomach a bit.

She moved from the bed and walked through the house, heading for the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water and sipped it down bit by bit. Her stomach had been causing trouble, but no matter what she did it was never really satisfied. She barely ate anything anymore since food look nauseating to her for some reason and when she did eat it was never really a lot. She thought it was just an upset stomach and wished it'd pass.

She put her glass in the sink and headed back to her room, a hand on her tummy. She reached her bed and took a seat, the feeling of laying down not a good idea. She really wondered why her stomach had been acting so funky lately, it's not she ate anything poisonous.

The thought went straight to her stomach and soon Kasumi was in the bathroom, her head in the toilet, emptying whatever contents were in her stomach. She emptied all that she could and flushed, sitting on the toilet and holding her head.

"Again?"

She looked up to see Ryu in the doorway, rubbing an eye with his wrist. She shook her head and made her way to sink, rinsing out her mouth, "I'm sorry." He circled his arms around her and held her close, "What are you apologizing for? This is what? The fourth time this week, Kasumi. And on top of that you're not eating too."

"Food doesn't look good anymore," she replied honestly.

He kissed the top of her head before leading her back to bed, "We'll go see a doctor tomorrow, okay? Come on back to bed."

Just like he had promised, Kasumi was sitting in the doctor's chair with Ryu on her left, squeezing her hand slightly. She went through all the tests and now the couple was sitting there waiting for the results. It seemed Ryu was more concerned then she was, but why wouldn't he? He had no idea what was wrong with her and no idea how to help.

Kasumi covered his hand and gave him a small smile, "I'll be fine. Everything's going to be okay." He returned his smile and kissed her hand, looking towards the door when the doctor came back inside.

"Alright Kasumi, you've been through all the tests and I have the results," Lisa said, looking over the information. Said girl sat herself up more straight and answered with a calm voice, "Is it okay, Lisa?"

The Doctor took off her glasses with a serious expression, but it changed very quickly, "Congratulations. You're pregnant, Kasumi."

Ryu and Kasumi looked at each other with shock and then at her stomach. They couldn't believe it. They were having a baby!

Ryu was the first to crack, touching her stomach and patting it gently, "A baby…We're going to have a baby." Kasumi covered his hand again and nodded, smiling with glossy eyes. Lisa smiled with pride, "I'll give you something to help, but first thing is first; you need to eat." She left the room for moment, fetching the things she promised.

The couple sat there staring at her stomach with such happiness. "I can't believe it," Ryu said, standing up to kiss her deeply and passionately, "A baby. We're going to have a family soon." She returned his caress and nodded. Just when she thought their lives couldn't get any better they were going to have another addition to the family. It was a bit early, but that didn't matter, they were both joyful either way.

* * *

_***5 months later***_

Kasumi sat in the doctor's chair once again for her annual checkup. Lisa gave her a bunch of information that would help with the baby and promised to see her once a month. Ever since then, her health has improved and she never felt better. She could hold down food and sometimes she could feel it kick, showing Ryu and getting him excited too.

She was exceptionally happy about this month because it was time Lisa could tell her the gender. She was thinking about teasing Ryu and making him wait. Oh, she could see the look on his face now.

Lisa came back and sat in her chair, "Sorry about that. It's been busy around the hospital. I have so many patients today it's ridiculous."

Kasumi laughed, "Everybody wants to see the most wonderful doctor here." Lisa smiled, "Can't argue with that. Okay I have your gender results and I will print them out right now." She scooted to her computer and clicked the mouse a couple times before the printer started, "Also I'm waiting for the paternity results. May I ask though, why?"

Kasumi shrugged her shoulders and smiled, rubbing small circles on her tummy, "Ryu said take every test so he could have a copy to brag with. He wants everything on record."

"Someone's looking forward to being a father," Lisa chuckled, "oh, here they are. She pressed the print button and turned to face her patient, "So have you thought of names yet?"

"Are you kidding, I have a list of them, but I still can't figure it out," Kasumi replied. Lisa enjoyed their conversation before checking the time and realizing she had another patient to see, "I wish I could stay longer, but I gotta go."

She stood up and Kasumi stood up with her, "Thanks for everything Lisa." "It's my job," she replied, "besides anything for a friend." She gave her a squeeze and patted her stomach, heading for the door, "Call me when you figure out a name, okay?"

Kasumi waved to her as she left and walked over to the printer. She grabbed the gender document and discovered she was having a little girl. Images of what she could look like filled her head, bringing a smile to her face.

Next was the paternity test. She honestly saw no reason for this silly thing, it was obvious to her and everybody else who the dad was; she had no doubt in her mind. She looked over the paper and fell silent, her orange eyes wide from the shock. She couldn't believe it.

* * *

Jin sat at his desk with his feet up, relaxing back. It was rare he had a chance for a break and he was going to use every minute of it. Being the Boss wasn't ever any easy thing, but he wasn't the one completely in charge since he worked alongside his dad, but he swore he was busier then that guy.

It had been five months since everything happened and honestly he was doing okay. He didn't think it'd hurt though when he heard Kasumi and Ryu were getting married. He was happy for them, but he also thought about having her for himself that it would their wedding instead of his, but he shook the idea out. It was better this way, she was safe and that's all he cared about.

His devil was a bit more rowdy since it didn't get its way, but it was nothing he couldn't control.

Now a days, Jin just kept himself busy, thinking the company was the only thing important. Every now and again Asuka would pester him about dating, but he wasn't interested; that and the fact that he really didn't have an eye on anybody and not if he wanted them in danger.

Jin released a sigh when he thought about Kasumi. He really hadn't spoken to her since then, a couple words maybe but other than that he really didn't see her.

He heard his cellphone go off and leaned to grab it, flipping it open:

_I'm coming to see you-Kasumi._

Well that was rare; he wondered what she could want. He put his phone back down and sat up straight, elbows on the desk to lean on. He thought about it; it wasn't often she would come and stop by. Well it must've been important.

The door to his office opened and first stepped in Nina, holding Kasumi's hand to help her inside. "Thanks Nina," the girl smiled and waved to her as she left and closed the door behind her. Jin couldn't help but stare…she was a lot bigger the last time he saw her.

"Hey," she smiled at him, walking over with a hand on her stomach, "You look good." She eyed his white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and black vest, "I've never seen you dress so professional before."

He finally snapped out his daze and replied, "Thanks, you look…um…good too."

She knew what he was referring too and laughed, "You noticed huh? Yep, she just keeps getting bigger and bigger." "It's a girl?" he asked, standing. Kasumi replied with a nod as he walked around his desk and leaned on it, "That's good, congratulations; Ryu must be happy."

She pushed her orange hair behind her ear, "Yeah, he's thrilled." Her face fell to the group, something more serious on her mind. Jin was waiting for her speak, but it was obvious she was struggling to find the right words.

"Did you come here to just talk about the baby?" he asked. She nodded slowly, "It's about the baby. Jin, we need to talk."

The seriousness in her tone worried him, "About what?"

It took Kasumi a moment to think it over. How was she supposed to tell him? She still couldn't believe the facts herself. She grabbed the folder from her bag and handed it to him, "I took a paternity test." He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Okay. What's that got to do with me? It's not like the babies mine."

She chewed her bottom and from that action and the silent response to his word, Jin pieced it all together, "The babies mine isn't it?"

Kasumi nodded her head and Jin fell into shock. He read the document over just to be sure and threw the file on his desk, covering his face, "Oh…god…" He rubbed his forehead and covered his mouth, trying to organize his thoughts. He couldn't believe it and just as much as he wished it wasn't true it was right there on paper; there was no mistaking it.

"He could this happen?" he whispered to himself. "It's obvious how it happened," Kasumi replied, "I just didn't think it was going to happen."

He shook his head, "Take the test again. Maybe it was flawed…and…"

"Jin," she answered walking over to him, "It's not a mistake. The baby is yours." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, moving it around and waiting for a moment. His eyes light up when he felt her kick and Kasumi smiled, "It's your child. Our child."

Jin couldn't help himself and placed both hands on her stomach. It's not that he wasn't happy; he had a family, but it wasn't really his. She was carrying his child, but she was with someone else, married at that. He sighed, this was seriously wrong, but he was going to have a little girl soon.

He sighed and dropped his hands, running one throw his spike raven hair, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "She needs her father." "And that's what Ryu is for," He countered.

"No, it's not," she replied, "I can't tell Ryu, he would be heartbroken if I did. And I want you in her life, Jin."

"Yeah, but does Ryu? We haven't talked in months, Kasumi. And you know how we love to dispute a lot," Jin added.

Kasumi took a moment to think. What was she going to do? Jin was still a dear friend to her and she knew it was the same case for Ryu. She just couldn't ripe his child away from him. She wanted him there for her and her child's sake. Deep down, she still cared about Jin; she couldn't hurt him like that.

She sighed and went to hug; surprised he returned her embrace and held her softly, resting his chin on her head as she rested her head on his chest. She enjoyed his warmth before replying, "I know what I'm going to do. I'm not telling Ryu and I want you in your child's life. Ryu might not like it, but he will get over it. That is of course if you want to be in her life."

Without a doubt Jin answered, "Yeah, I do."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**And that concludes the end of Chapter three! I'm not really a fan of the ending, since I think something could be added, but I think it came out well.**_

_**So anyone else see that twist coming? It would've been more dramatic this way and all know the drama that's going to come with it later.**_

_**How long do you think she can keep her secret? Well we won't know till chapter four or maybe five (?) Who knows? **_

_**Ta-ta readers! And look forward to chapter four!**_


	4. Kaida's Eighth Birthday

_**Welcome to chapter four!**_

_**I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far, I was shocked to see that it already had five reviews, but I thank you to the fullest and know I should get these chapters done quicker now, haha. Okay enough of me babbling; let's see what happens next, but first the usual stuff. Oh and if you guys were wondering what I named the little boy in **_Do What is Best_**, you'll soon find out! And no, the stories do not connect.**_

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer: ***copy and paste*

_**Does that ever get old? Anyway, it was a pretty hectic week so thanks for your patience, and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! **_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Kaida's Eighth Birthday**

* * *

_**8 years later…**_

"Mom," the little girl whined, pointing at her brother, "Keisuke's being weird again!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" the boy replied.

Kasumi only laughed, enjoying her children's small argument before turning to her youngest one and helping her eat, "Kaida, let your brother be himself okay? I don't hear him call you weird."

Keisuke mumbled to himself before eating another spoonful of cereal, glad his mother was on his side, although he wouldn't mind if his older sister got a lecture.

"Now come on," Kasumi said, leaving the table to return to the sink, "We've gotta be leaving soon. Kaida, honey, did you wake up your father?" The girl smiled before eating a spoonful of cereal, "Yes, Mom."

A lot of time had passed, eight years to be exact and Kasumi couldn't believe all the joy and happiness that had come. It took her a little over a year to get over what happened with the first child. There had been so many times she wanted to tell Ryu the truth, despite the consequences that would come with it, but she always stopped herself and her main reason was for Jin. She had never seen him so happy before and whenever it was the three of them they felt like a family.

Of course feelings for him remained, but they got stronger because they had a child together. She thought maybe that was her real family, but she couldn't leave Ryu, after everything that happened; not to mention Jin's reason for leaving her, she doubt that changed.

But things turned around when she finally came to accept what she had done and focus on what was important first; her husband and their new little girl: Kaida. She never really told him, but Jin was the one to come with the name and when she told Ryu the name she came up with, he liked it and it stuck.

But there wasn't just one, oh no, there were two more in the family; a little boy and another little girl. She and Ryu were over joyed to have a bigger family and this time there were no mistakes, these two were Ryu's own flesh and blood.

They ended up getting a bigger house and ever since then things just began to fall into place. It was almost too perfect and Kasumi hopped it wasn't a dream.

"I'm right here," came a voice from the stairs. Ryu emerged into the kitchen wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans, walking over to his three children and giving them each a kiss on the head.

"Dad," Kaida called, "Keisuke keeps being weird!" He only smiled and patted her on the head, "Don't you know by now, boys are weird, princess?" He grabbed for his littlest one, showering her with kisses as she giggled, her tiny cheeks turning a bit red. He secured her back in her seat, before walking over to Kasumi, lazily leaning a hip on the counter, "How is today going?"

Kasumi turned off the sink water before replying, "Fine. Ayane already called and said things are ready. She wants us out of the house in about an hour and she gave me a list of last minute things." She handed him the piece of paper and he looked it over, "Are you going to handle it or do you want me too?"

"I figured you could," she replied, "that should keep you busy for a couple of hours."

He nodded, "And what are you going to be doing?" She looked back at the kids before answering, "I figured I'd take Kaida to go see Jin for a while. And Sakura could come with me to see Asuka."

Ryu rolled his neck to look at her, a sigh escaping his lips, "Again?" She playful slapped him on the shoulder, "Don't complain. You know Kaida loves to him, he's practically an Uncle. And what's so bad about it? You and him used to be best friends last time I checked."

"I'm not complaining," he answered, crossing his arms, "This is like an everyday thing now."

Kasumi sighed, "He needs the company, with the business and his father; I think he could use the time."

Ryu gave a small chuckle, "So it's the father excuse huh? Just because my father _"never tried to kill me"_ doesn't mean I need company. My father wasn't around most of the time and you don't hear me complaining."

Kasumi couldn't help hold back her laugh, "I don't like that's same thing, Ryu." They both laughed for a while before continuing their conversation, "So I guess I'll take Keisuke with me."

"Thank you, Ryu," she replied, touching his arm. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he replied a hint of amusement in his voice. He bent down to kiss her on the cheek but before he could get away, Kasumi grabbed his arm and turned him back around, wrapped her arms under his and around his back. She had an innocent smile as she looked at him, "That's not how we used to kiss."

She leaned up, molding her mouth over his and kissing him with such want. He smirked before returning her caress and kissed her back with the same amount of force. They began to sway together, Ryu bringing his hands to cup her face, his lips dominating hers.

All at once they heard the sound of their kids whine and complain, "Eww!" They pulled away smiling and looked at them; Keisuke had his head down, Kaida covered her eyes and Sakura just sat there smiling.

"Mom, Dad," Kaida said, shaking her head, "That's so gross!" The couple laughed and shook their own heads, remembering a time when they didn't have kids and they could do whatever they pleased.

Kasumi moved her arms to his chest, patting the toned skin, "You should probably get started on those errands now." He nodded before giving her one more peck and walking over to his son, "Ready to spend the day with me? Go grab a coat really quick."

Keisuke ran off while Ryu headed for the living room. Kasumi turned to her two girls and smiled, "Are you guys ready for today?"

"What do you have planned?" Kaida asked. "Well since your Aunt kicked us out of the house for a while, why don't we go see Uncle Jin?" She gave a smile before moving from her seat and going to grab a couple of things. Just as Kasumi was about to take her baby out of her chair, Keisuke came back and gave her a hug, "Bye Mom."

Kasumi smiled down at him and ruffled his light brown hair, "Bye honey. Be good for Dad, okay?" She watched him run off before taking her little one and wrapping her in her arms, "And let's get you changed."

She hated to confess, but secretly she was looking forward to seeing Jin too.

* * *

"Come on Mom, your so slow," Kaida said, tugging on her jacket. "Alright, alright, hold on Kaida," she replied, grabbing the car seat and taking her hand.

There was nothing Kaida loved more than going to see her Uncle Jin. Kasumi promised him he was going to be a part of his child's life and she was going to make sure of it. And so far everything had been going fine, aside from Ryu getting a bit upset sometimes, but that was nothing she couldn't fix.

She honestly had no idea why he would get mad. They did grow a part during the years, but she knew deep down they still saw each other as friends. It was probably a guy thing.

They crossed the parking lot and headed into the building, taking the elevator. Kasumi wasn't sure if it was right, but she was glad Jin was still there. He taught Kaida a lot of things and she could definitely see the resemblance in her; they were both stubborn that's for sure. She was just really glad he decided to stay and everything between was put in the past although sometimes she couldn't help but think back to it, but she couldn't leave everything she had behind. She loved Ryu and their three wonderful kids; it was the life she always wanted.

They made their way into the main office and stopped by the desk. Nina looked up and smiled, already grabbing the phone to call the boss, "Another visit huh, Kasumi? Well it is an important day."

"Well," she replied, sweeping a hand through her daughter's black hair with a hint of amber, "the minute I said Jin, she jumped right into the car." Nina laughed with her and notified the boss before hanging up the phone. She stood from her desk and went to hug the little girl, "You're getting bigger and bigger. Do me a favor will you? Your Uncle's been working non-stop today; go yell at him for me." Kaida smiled, "Sure will Aunt Nina. Come on Mom."

The girl zipped to the next elevator and pressed the button. After Nina was done seeing the baby, Kasumi followed her daughter shortly, chuckling to how excited she was.

They came to their floor and followed the hallway down to the two double doors. Kaida grabbed the handle, opening the door.

"Uncle Jin!" she called

Said man replied with a grunt looking over his papers. Kaida come over, watching her step since millions of papers were scattered on the floor. Kasumi came in next, halting in her tracks to the mess. "Wow Jin, your office is such a mess," the girl laughed and helped picked up the papers.

Jin finally acknowledged her, "Oh it's you Kaida. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she answered, stacking the papers neatly on his desk, "Aunt Nina, tells me you're working non-stop. You still plan on going today right?" He looked up from his papers as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, unsure of what she was talking about, "What's today?"

She gasped, smacking him on his strong shoulder, "Uncle Jin!" He chuckled to her anger, standing from his desk and putting his hands on her shoulders, bending down to kiss on top her head, "I wouldn't forget Kaida. This day means a lot to me."

"I was wondering if you were just joking. She has a temper like you, Jin. I wouldn't want to make her angry," Kasumi laughed, setting down the car seat and opening it up. "Yeah, so…" Kaida agreed, thinking of something to say. She hit him a second time, "don't do it again!" He nodded, hanging his head, holding his hands up in defense, "Alright. I promise."

He walked over to Kasumi, standing behind her and looking over her shoulder to the baby in the seat, "She's getting bigger."

"Yep, she's two already," Kasumi replied, leaning back on him. "She's a spitting image of you," he added, touching her short orange hair. "But she has Ryu's green eyes," Kasumi mentioned, resting her head back. It was moments like this, she knew she should be avoiding, but she saw nothing wrong with a little physical contact. They were very cautious in the beginning but with her raising a family and him paying attention more to his works, those intense emotions just died down and there was nothing to worry about. Or so she thought. With him being on her mind, the little things seemed big. He felt nice behind her, holding her up. She could definitely tell over the years he got bigger.

He gave her a peck on the cheek as well, forgetting he didn't say hi to her when she came in, "Is there a fourth one on the way?" She could tell it was a joke and almost slapped him on the arm, "Not funny, Jin."

He moved around her and unstrapped the baby from the seat, pulling her into his arms and cradling her close. Kaida was behind his desk, spinning around and around in his chair, sometimes going through his desk cabinets to see if she could find anything new.

Kasumi took her seat on one of the couches, watching him. It was the perfect family moment. She honestly wondered if he still felt the same about her. It's not such a bad thing is it? They both knew they weren't going to do anything.

"Is everything set for today?" Jin asked, pulling Kasumi from her thoughts. "Um, I'm sure it will be," she replied checking her phone, "Ayane's in charge and you know how she gets."

"I'm guessing she kicked you guys out," he said with a smile. She nodded her head, "Pretty much. We're supposed to keep ourselves busy until then. Ryu's out running errands and I brought Kaida here."

"So you guys are going to staying?" he asked. Kasumi moved from her seat, standing by Jin and looking down at her smiling daughter, "Kaida is. I was going to take Sakura with me to meet Asuka." He looked back at her, "I'm working though."

She scoffed, running a finger down the baby's cheek, whispering to him, "And you could spend a little time with your daughter, Jin. Work isn't everything."

Kaida continued to spin around in the chair, but stopped for a moment to look her mother and uncle. It was like a scene from a romance movie, she thought. She put her fingers up and framed them together, closing one of her eyes to get a better look, "You guys look cute together."

Kasumi blushed immediately and shook her head, "Don't be silly, Kaida." She opened her arms and Jin handed her back the baby, strapping her in to car seat again.

Kaida got excited from the thought and stood up, her hands on the desk. Her and Jin did have black hair and her eyes did come from her Mother. If anything, she figured she looked more like Jin then she did her own father.

"Hey Jin, wanna be my new Dad?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. Jin laughed, the question a lot truer then she realized, "That wouldn't be fair to your Dad though, would it?" She pouted and fell back into the chair and crossed her arms.

What she didn't notice though was how badly it made Kasumi feel. She had this idea for a while now, but she was too scared to say it. She was thinking about telling Ryu. It didn't bother her in the beginning, but the more time Kaida spent with Jin, it just made her realize how unfair it was. Not to mention the remorse that began to pile up again.

Every time she tried, she chickened out and the more she did that, the more the truth was going to come out. She had no idea how Ryu would react nor did she want to find out.

"Kasumi?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and blinked the tears from her eyes, "I should probably get going. Asuka is already waiting for me."

Before she could move though, Jin grabbed her arm and rotated her around, doing what she could to hide her face from him. He picked up her chin and cupped her face, wiping away the one tear that escaped, "Kaida was only joking." He did what he can to comfort her, but deep down he tried to fact how happy it made him.

She looked away and nodded her head, finding comfort in his arms when he hugged her tight. It was moments like these she missed, but they still could have them and hopefully they wouldn't mean a thing.

Kasumi said goodbye to him and to her daughter, telling her to be good and that she would see her later. Jin handed her the car seat and with a small smile she left the building, letting her past emotions get to her.

* * *

At the café Asuka was sitting down with the baby, feeding her bits and bits of vanilla cake while Kasumi was getting her own. She ordered strawberry cake and milk for her and the baby, failing horribly at trying to hide her feelings. It was supposed to be a joyful day, she shouldn't have let one little sentence get her down so much.

She took her seat with her friend, grabbing Sakura's cup and pouring in the milk, handing it back to her.

"She's got a sweet tooth, Kasumi," Asuka said with a smile. Said girl showed the best smile she could before crossing her legs and leaning on her hand, the other poking at her cake and eating small bites.

Asuka noticed and gave a sigh, "What happened now?" Kasumi straightened up and ran a hand through her orange hair, trying to laugh it off, "What are you talking about?"

The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Don't play dumb Kasumi. You were excited over the phone this morning and now you look like a zombie." She should have known she couldn't have gotten away with it, but then again it was written all over her face, someone far away could probably tell she wasn't okay.

She gave a sigh, "I was just thinking…it's time I told Ryu…" Asuka noticed the seriousness in her voice and replied, "It's a little late, don't you think? I'm not saying not to, but…"

"I know," she answered, "I could have told him in the beginning, but I couldn't risk losing him…"

In the beginning the weight of the guilt was taking a toll on her soul and she needed to tell someone about it, another person besides Jin. She knew she could trust Asuka and was grateful she could keep a secret, so she tried to tell as few people as possible.

"Nina thinks I should, just so I could get it off my chest," Kasumi said, "I haven't even asked Jin or Ayane what they think yet."

Asuka leaned on her hand, "Then if you think it's the right time, I say go for it. Any longer and you might break, but not today right? I mean it's all about Kaida."

Kasumi nodded, "Oh yeah, I know; maybe later in the week."

"What's going to happen later in the week?" came a voice. Kasumi looked up and was surprised to see him here, unlike Asuka who greeted him with a smile and asked him to join them.

"Kazuya?" the orange haired girl asked, "what are you doing here?" "Oh I invited him," Asuka replied, "I figured he'd want to see his grandchild before the party."

Kasumi really only knew him because he was the head of the company and was a pretty important man, but that was in the beginning. Jin told her, he told his dad about having a baby and asked her to meet him. He was pretty scary looking guy when she first saw him, but he softened up when he realized he was going to be a grandfather and said Jin couldn't do any better than her. She kept in touch with him of course and lied about the reasons for her and Jin breaking up, since she married someone else, but Jin already told him the whole story and surprisingly he wasn't mad.

He liked her and occasionally they'd spend some time together even with Ryu, since he remembered giving that boy training lessons. She also remembered when Ryu would come to her dorm sometimes with bruises.

Oh yes, he was one tough man.

"It's not the party is it?" he asked. Kasumi shook her head and he replied, "Good, today's the only day I'm taking time off."

Asuka narrowed her eyes, "Oh so you'll take time off for your granddaughter but not for your own niece? Okay I see how it is." Kazuya looked at her, "And you're arguing about…?" Asuka heard the humor in his voice and flicked a piece of cake at him, sticking her tongue out. Kasumi laughed, glad the mood lightened up a bit.

"So, what event is going to happen later in the week, Kasumi?" he asked, taking a bit of her strawberry cake. She moved the plate closer to him, occasionally taking a piece for Sakura. "I was thinking I finally tell Ryu about Jin and me."

"That's sudden," he replied, thinking about it too. He'd know that boy ever since his son went to college with him. Well back then he wasn't much, but he liked him for his calm personality and ability to think things through before acting. Of course, the boy could never beat him, but he didn't expect him too nor did he think he could anyway.

"Yeah," Kasumi replied, "but I just can't carry the guilt anymore. And I've been thinking a lot about this." Kazuya grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze, "well you have my support." He leaned back in his chair and added, "Ryu's a very sensible, composed and understanding guy…expect him to freak out."

Asuka scoffed and flung another piece of cake at him, making Sakura laugh and giggle with joy. He retaliated with the strawberry cake and the baby bounced in her seat with enjoyment. "Oh how could I forget you," Kazuya said and went over to grab her. He tossed her up in the air before cradling her in his strong arms, "Out of all my grandchildren this one has to be the cutest."

"You said I was the cutest," another voice added. The group looked to the entrance and saw Kaida and Jin. The girl came running and wrapped her arms around Kazuya's waist, "Hey Grandpa." He handed the baby over to Kasumi and embraced his grandchild, "There's my special girl."

Jin took his seat next to Asuka, leaning back, "Sorry we're late. Kaida wanted to stop at the pet store for a moment." Kasumi sighed and looked at him with worry, "You didn't buy her that puppy did you?"

The raven haired boy only smiled and put a finger to his lips. Kasumi rolled her eyes, but replied when he asked if everything was ready, "Yeah. I'm just waiting for Ryu now." She handed the baby over to him before glancing at her phone and reading his text message and replying back, _"Are you all finished?"_

Meanwhile as Jin bounced Sakura on his lap, Asuka leaned over to him, studying Kazuya, "Amazing how he is with kids, huh?" Jin looked at his father and gave a tsk, "He treats everybody but his family well." His cousin nodded her head, glad someone actually agreed with her.

"Shut it you two," Kazuya replied, taking his eyes off of Kaida for a moment to look at them, "I like you guys, can't say love, but I like you." Kasumi heard their conversation and chuckled a bit, "Why are guys always picking him? He's so nice."

Both Jin and Asuka looked at her looked at her like she lost her mind. She had no idea what she was saying. "Don't go there, Kasumi," Jin said back.

She laughed again before reopening her phone:

"_Yep, already on my way"- Ryu_

Kasumi closed her phone and reached for the baby, strapping her back in before looking over Kazuya's shoulder, "Are you ready to go home, hun? Aunt Ayane has a surprise for you." Kaida cheered and wrapped her arms tighter Kazuya, "Can I ride with you, Grandpa?" The tough man just couldn't say no to her sparkling eyes and sweet little smile, "Of course you can."

Jin merely shook his head, finding it scary his dad was overpowered by a little eight year old.

* * *

At the party things were going wonderfully good, well of course since Ayane planned it or so she said. She turned their backyard into a wonderland with everything Kaida loved; it shocked the girl when she saw how amazing her Aunt did. It was a lot better then she expected. Kaida knew nobody forgot, but she was going to ask them what they had planned for her special day. She should have guessed though and figured Ayane would be behind this.

When they arrived, everybody jumped out and yelled surprise, making her eyes go water-y from her happiness. She nearly hopped on her Aunt from her gratitude and made sure to thank everybody else as well.

Kasumi let her go, figuring she wanted to spend as much with everybody for as long she could. Even she had to admit, Ayane out did herself as always and she was sure to thank her. Ryu and Keisuke were already there too as well as many others she knew: Lisa, Hitomi, Zack and Elliot, pretty much everyone who was always there.

If anything she was just glad she could give her special little girl another wonderful birthday with the help of her family and friends, especially with Jin. He teased Kaida countless of times of not being able to make it, but Kasumi knew he was kidding. There was no way he would miss anything when it came to her.

Kaida wandered around with her friends, occasionally stopping to greet her gigantic family, before returning to them. She stopped at the present table, surprised to find a hug stack of boxes calling her name. She had to be stopped by her mother before grabbing one and taking off.

From decorations to music to people, Kaida loved everything about her eight birthday and knew she would never forget it.

Kasumi sat down with her brother and sister talking with them. Hayate had been away for a while due to his job and Ayane busy with her fashion career. Her newest model Tina was even able to stop by and join the party. Immediately they became friends, especially when Lisa came over to say hi to her old friend. When Kasumi thought about it she realized her family was getting bigger and bigger.

Ryu was at the food table, a bit exhausted from his errands and having his daughter drag him around on the dance floor. He wasn't must much of a dancer but it was Kaida's day and he would do anything she asked like any father would. Then he realized that rule probably shouldn't apply to everything.

He nearly gulped down his entire cup before stopping a moment to take a breather. He looked around the party and acknowledge the fact his sister-in-law did a fantastic job. When he saw Kaida he noticed she never looked so happy. Then he looked towards Kasumi and a smile was brought to his face. It was all thanks to her he had all of this. From the moment she said yes, she gave him everything. From love and passion to a family of three; one brought him joy but three brought him more. He knew he wouldn't forget this day either.

"Nice moves out there," came a voice he recognized instantly. It was his best friend from college. Ryu almost laughed, "Gee thanks. Well I guess I'm glad to see you made it. Finally put down work to spend time with us."

Jin smirked with a shrug of his shoulders, "What can I say? I'm a family person. And I could probably dance better than you too."

Ryu chewed the bottom of his lip, stopping himself before he got to colorful with his sentence, "Oh yeah, like you're such a dancing expert. Nodding your head isn't dancing."

"I know more than that!" Jin countered, stepping a bit closer to the Hayabusa boy. Ryu only smiled, glad his words got on his nerves, "Gonna through a temper tantrum? You're more like your dad then you think."

"I take that as a compliment," came another voice. Kazuya come over to the two with a drink in his hand a smile on his face, "At least I taught the boy something." Kazuya took a sip of his drink before throwing an arm over Ryu's shoulders, "It's been a while boy. You seem to have gotten bigger. Think you'll be able to beat me this time?"

Ryu remembered the countless of bruises and the countless of ice packs he needed along with rest and sleep. Not even a full week was enough to recover sometimes, but no matter what he would always accept a challenge from Kazuya Kazama.

But before he could say anything Jin had to reply, "Like he could. He can't even beat me." Ryu glared at him, "You know what…!"

"Hey! Knock it off!" The boys stopped when they heard the voice, looking down to see Ayane come to them with fire in her pink eyes. "Now is not the time for that crap," she said. She pointed a threatening finger at both of them, "If I have to stop you two one more, I swear there will be something missing between your legs, am I clear?"

They both nodded, both embarrassed with themselves on easily they were defeated by a girl. Kazuya stood there with a smile, admiring her threatening attitude, "She's a fiery little thing, isn't she?" Jin looked at him with a shake of his head, "No."

Ryu returned to his seat with Kasumi, calmed down from his encounter with the Kazama boy. He had no idea why they bickered over the littlest things but then again it was kind of fun. Kasumi looked over at him, gently laying a hand on his arm, "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah," he replied, pushing his bangs back, "I just got back from talking with Jin." She looked over to said man before replying, "Is everything alright?"

"Now it is," Ayane said, taking her seat too. She was checking on the cake for a moment, "I caught them squabbling again. What are you guys, five? Get over it." Hayate couldn't help his burst of laughter, "That never gets old."

Kasumi joined in with her brother's laughter as she watched Ryu tried to defend his case against Ayane. She would be surprised if he actually won.

At that moment Keisuke came over, his face a bit down. Kasumi stopped to acknowledge him, "You okay sweetie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied, rubbing his green eyes, "Just tired." "Okay," she replied, putting him on her lap and resting his down, kissing the top of his head, "Don't fall asleep though, okay? The party's not over yet."

Ryu leaned over to his son, gently ruffling his hair, "He was running errands with me." Kasumi turned her head to look at him and in that short moment, Ryu kissed her softly. It took her by surprise, but she kissed him back, smiling when it was over, "What was that for?"

"Nothing," he answered, the same smile on his face, "Just had too."

Also at that moment, Kaida came over, trying to catch her breath. Kasumi chuckled, "Someone's having fun." The birthday girl took a deep breath before responding, "The best! I can't thank you enough, Aunt Ayane."

"Oh it's my pleasure," she replied, "anything for my niece."

Kaida returned her smile before going back to Kasumi, "So Mom, I…what are you doing?" She eyed Keisuke for a moment, "I should be the one sitting on Mom's lap."

Kasumi chuckled, cradling Keisuke closer to tease her, "Aren't you a little old to be sitting on my lap, Kaida?" The little girl puffed out her cheeks, but before she could pout some more another song came on, "Oh Dad! Come dance with me."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him from his seat, "Kaida I just sat down." But nonetheless he went with her. She grabbed her brother's hand, "You can come too Keisuke."

Kasumi watched them go, thinking to herself what Sakura was going to be like when she grew up. If anything Kaida was a bit more like Jin, but she did inherit Kasumi's soft and emotional personality.

She smiled as she watched her family dance around; surprised Kaida had that much energy left.

"How are things with Ryu?" Hayate asked suddenly. Kasumi knew exactly what he was talking but chose not to notice it, "Everything's fine. What do you mean?"

Hayate gave a sigh and shook his head, "Not again Kasumi." Said girl let her shoulders fall before placing her crossed arms on the table, her hand lifting to trace the top of her cup, "I know Hayate."

Kasumi wasn't sure she was going to tell her siblings about Kaida, but it suddenly slipped out when her and Ayane were talking about raising more kids and things. Of course Ayane flipped out and nearly told the whole neighbor but kept quiet and suggested she also tell Hayate and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

She knew how he would act: disappointed and probably upset and he'd probably make her tell Ryu. And that's exactly what he did. He took the news with a calm attitude and his best reply was to tell Ryu. She knew that was the right thing to do, but she couldn't do it. Her fear of losing him was all she could think about and pleaded for Hayate not to say anything.

She didn't want to make him keep a secret from his best friend, but he did and as a result he pestered her to do it. Out of everyone she told, Hayate was the most to disagree with her actions, but stood by and supported as best as he could.

"I was thinking about it," Kasumi replied, "Soon, like later in the week."

Ayane tuned into the conversation, drinking from her cup before speaking, "This is sudden? Why now? You had all the time in the world to tell him and you wanna pick now?"

Kasumi soaked in the impact from her words, "I know it's late. But I just think I'm finally at my point. I can't keep it up much longer."

"If you would have done it then you wouldn't be feeling this way now," Hayate said. He could see her eyes begin to water but he didn't feel bad. He supported her of course and was glad she finally wanted to tell the truth, even though it's been years. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand, "It'll be fine. If I know Ryu he's a pretty calm and understanding guy, Kasumi."

"That's true," Ayane agreed with a shake of her head but added, "but expect him to freak out and do something without thinking."

Kasumi was glad everyone supported her idea, but there was still one person she needed to ask. Well she didn't need to, but she wanted to at least ask Jin for his opinion since he was in on it too.

She played out the different scenarios in her head plenty of times to how Ryu might act and hoped none of them would come true. Ryu was the type of person to soak everything in before making decision. But would he be so forgiving with her? She wouldn't blame him if he didn't, but the thought of losing him was too much to bare.

But she wasn't going to back down. She was going to tell Ryu the truth.

_**To be continued… **_

* * *

_**This chapter was really long but probably because there were so many events in this one. My sister actually read this one because she was bored and said, "She's an eight year old and they are picking her up?" And I'm just like, "You know how big Kazuya and Jin are. They can pick up anybody." But then I realized she's not a baby anymore and had to change some things and this was the final product! I thought it was okay, probably a good change leading to events that are going to happen later.**_

_**So basically when you think about it, everybody knew but Ryu: Nina, Asuka, Jin, Kazuya, Ayane, Hayate…and the list goes on and on.**_

_**Okay so now that we are eight years later into the future let me give you guys a rundown of their ages and introduce you to the kids:**_

_**Kasumi- 30**_

_**Ryu- 31**_

_**Jin- 32**_

_**Kaida Kazama/Hayabusa- 8**_

_**Keisuke Ryu Hayabusa- 6**_

_**Sakura Haru Hayabusa- 2**_

_**Yeah it took me a while to figure out a name for the little boy. I had one planned, but then I changed it and came out with a whole list of combinations, but if you guys were wondering that is the name of their child from **_Do What is Best_**. No the stories do not connect, just to clarify.**_

_**Okay, so how many are hoping Kasumi and Jin get back together or they have another little scene. How many think it's a bad idea and Kasumi shouldn't tell Ryu and keep things going. How many wonder if Jin's going to tell him?**_

_**Now that I think about it that would be pretty dramatic. Oh, but I can't say, you'll have to read more to find out. Ta-ta readers!**_


	5. Running Away

_**Here's chapter five!**_

_**Okay we made it this far and I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. I can't tell you the secrets but I will give you a brief summary of what is to happen; Kasumi goes to see Jin to 'talk' about Kaida. Who knows if it's just talking though, LOL. Kasumi and Jin sit down to talk with Kaida, but how will she take the news?**_

_**Okay I'm done; no more, my lips are sealed, but first we have to get down to business.**_

**Warnings**: Small cussing

**Disclaimer:** *copy and paste*

_**Alright, let's get this started and I hope you readers enjoy chapter five!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Running Away**

* * *

Jin sat at his desk, rubbing his forehead from the horrible headache he was getting from his work. Was it just him? Or did he seem to know how to do everything. His job was to watch over the company and its progress, but instead he was sitting down trying to fix the mistakes others made. Honestly he should have fired them from the spot since he had that kind of power, but he couldn't do everything by himself. Well he probably could, but why create more work for himself?

He picked up another file and flipped through the pages, seeing the account numbers were incorrect and placed in the wrong spots. He gave a deep sigh before throwing the papers across his desk and leaning back in his chair to stretch, his hands rubbing down his face.

The company has been going hectic lately and the last thing he needed was people freaking out and causing more problems. So he said he would fix it all and get it done, but he didn't think people messed up this bad. If anything he was trying to fix it before his Dad found out and rampaged through the place; he could see it.

And the last thing they needed was Kazuya Kazama screaming around the company.

He sighed again before sitting straight up, trying to think of a way to make sure everything was correct and in order again.

At that moment Nina came in with another pot of coffee, instantly putting a hand on her hip, "I just keep seeing more and more papers on that desk."

She put down the pot before walking over and trying to organize them all in the correct piles, "You know you won't get anything accomplished if you have no idea what you're looking at." Jin rubbed his eyes, "Let it go, Nina."

Said girl put a hand on her hip again, "Don't be getting pissy with me, Jin. Honestly when was the last you took a break?"

He sat up and grabbed another piece of paper, "I'll take a break when all of this gets finished." The blonde woman glared at him, sarcasm in her next words, "Yeah, that'll be soon. At least have someone help you."

"And risk things getting fucked up again, no thank you," He countered. Nina shook her head, concern for the boy starting to get to her. She understood it was tough being V.P but that didn't mean he had to take care of everything. He spent most of his time working then anything else. It was really starting to get to her.

She took a deep breath before replying, "Alright. If you need anything, just call, okay?" She closed the door to his office and let him get back to his work.

Honestly Jin had no idea how much of things he actually got done. He was just reading papers left and right, tossing them back into the pile if they were done or not; his whole desk was scattered with papers and he was sure there some on the floor.

He heard his phone go off and searched endlessly for it; finding out it was buried under countless of papers. He read the screen:

"_I'm coming to see you" –Kasumi_

He sighed before tossing it back on his desk somewhere, running a hand through his raven hair. Oh yeah just what he needed.

And he wasn't saying that to be mean, but he was in no mood to see Kasumi right now or deal with whatever was coming with her. Don't get him wrong, he loved to help her in her time of need, but right now was not the time for that stuff.

But then he thought about it, maybe he did need some time off for a visitor. She was the mother to his child and not to mention the love of his life at a time. If she needed him he would be there in a heartbeat.

Jin threw his back and closed his eyes. Now was not the time to start getting emotional and letting his feelings take over. He remembered everything about her. Her sweet voice, her soft skin, her sparkly carrot eyes, and nice personality. His devil began to growl and instantly he tried to turn off his thoughts and keep it under control.

It was a lot easier since he had time to learn, but it was aggressive than usual probably because it was hungry and demanded it be fed. Like Jin was going to take that chance and give it what it wanted. But it only became that way when Kasumi was on his mind. It probably wanted her just as he did.

Jin didn't want to admit it but he never stopped caring for Kasumi although he knew he should have. It's not something you can turn off instantly and with Kasumi always being a part of his life, it wasn't easy.

The day he told her they had to end things was the most painful thing to had to do. No matter how many times he told himself he did for the right reason, he couldn't fight the need to see her, to have her and touch her again.

And the day she came to tell him he was the father of her baby was probably the greatest day of his life. He never considered children before but with her he saw it. He could see many kids running at his feet and her next to him and always being there. He was glad she married Ryu, but a part of him couldn't help but wish it was him. But she wanted him to stay a part of their child's life and that was good enough for him.

Even after everything Kasumi still treated him like family and included him in everything. Birthdays and holidays; even small events. He was a bit jealous when he noticed their family getting bigger with two more kids, but he knew he couldn't have a life like that, not with his devil.

The risk of the devil gene being passed done was pretty high and he realized that after Kaida was born. Of course it was hard to tell, but he prayed out of all the things she could inherit that was not one of them. He couldn't put Kasumi or Kaida through something like that and no way was he going to let Kasumi become a toy for his devil.

He heard a pleased growl in the back of his head and did his best to tune it out. Maybe having Kasumi come was a bad idea, but he always wondered if she still felt the same. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. She had Ryu now and that was all she really needed.

A knock was heard on his door and the call of his name. He sat up straight and pretended to be busy, picking up papers and looking at them. She couldn't know he still felt that way about her and with his devil suddenly becoming active she couldn't stay very long.

She opened the door and poked her head inside, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were busy."

"It's fine," he replied, not taking his eyes of the paper. Kasumi felt she was getting the cold shoulder from him, but shook it off and closed the door, putting her bag down and nervously grabbing at her fingers. She was hopping Jin would support her idea and agree with her it was time to tell the truth, but he seemed a bit too busy to care at the moment.

He noticed the kids didn't follow her in and asked, "Where are the kids?"

"Oh, I would only be gone for a couple minutes, so I left Kaida in charge," she answered, "Asuka said she stopped by and check on them for me."

He nodded his head, still not looking at her, "So what did you want?" Kasumi noticed how he didn't take a moment to look at her and asked, "Is this a bad time? Should I come back later…?"

"It's fine," he replied, "So what did you need?" Jin was trying his best not to look at her. Her simple black skirt and pink shirt hugged her curves just right and presented them perfectly. The devil in him growled with lust and want and he was having a difficult time keeping it calm. He figured giving her the cold shoulder like before would make her leave and put her out of danger. Even if he had to act like a complete jackass he was going to make sure she was out of harm's way.

Kasumi didn't like the fact he wasn't looking at her. It was like he was pretending she wasn't there and talking to someone completely different. She thought he'd still have feelings for her, but from the looks of things, his work was the only thing he loved. She spoke to Nina before she came up here, the woman telling her all Jin did everyday was work and work. Concern for him was on her mind and Kasumi thought she could at least try to comfort him.

"Could you at least look at me?" she asked, "I heard from Nina all you do is work. Why not put the paper done and…"

"I know you didn't come here to talk about work, Kasumi," he spoke, cutting her off. Kasumi did her best to ignore his coldness but could feel the water coming to her eyes. Something was wrong; he never acted this way. Kasumi knew he was a stubborn person, but she always found some way to break him.

She walked over to his desk and grabbed the papers, "Could you talk to me?" When his eyes touched hers, he could see her hurt and sadness, but bite his lip from saying something to comfort her, "You came to me. So what do you want Kasumi."

It wasn't a question; more like a demand.

Kasumi was almost ready to walk out of his office, but she wasn't going to let him have his way. If Jin was going through something he would tell her right? Or at least she thought he would. Something was definitely wrong and unlike the last time she wasn't going to leave until she found out what it was.

"Why are you acting like that!" she asked, "Why are you acting like such a…a…"

"Jackass," he finished for her, leaning back in his chair. "Yeah that," she answered, "What's the matter Jin? You know you can tell me."

He looked up at her, pained to see her hurt, but he would never forgive himself if he gave into his devil's demand and let it have its way with her, "Kasumi, I really don't have time for this. What did you want?"

The girl was speechless to his words, not finding a way to answer him. She wasn't fond of the way he was talking to her, let alone acting towards her, but she wasn't leaving until she told him what she did in fact come here for.

"I wanted to ask you something," she replied, "I wanted your opinion about Kaida. About us." The last part slipped out, but she wasn't going to ignore it now. She was dying to know how he felt, "I thought you still cared, Jin. Don't you love me anymore?"

His brown eyes went wide from the shock and finally she began to cry, his silence the answer she needed. It hurt when she said that. Of course he still cared, but wouldn't it be bad to bring those feelings up again?

Honestly the only thing he wanted to do was hold her and that's exactly what he did. He moved from around his desk and wrapped his arms around her; Kasumi was stunned but was grateful. "Of course I still care, Kasumi," he answered, "but now just isn't the time for that."

She pulled back to look at him, her hands resting on his chest, clutching onto his white button up shirt, "I know, but…I was wondering for a while now…I still love you too, Jin but it's not like we are going to do anything, right?"

But not even she believed that. She was so close to his lips, the temptation overwhelming and pulling her towards them. Jin was tempted just as much, but he knew he needed to hold back. One innocent kiss sounded like nothing, but it could lead to so much more.

The devil in him wasn't going to let him hesitant at all. It was so close to claiming her and nothing was going to stand in its way. Jin felt the sudden urge of his devil and pulled her closer, tilting her chin up and staring into her orange eyes. Kasumi was motionless, swearing she saw his eye color change for a moment.

He wanted her, every inch of her. There was no place it wasn't going to leave unmarked. Jin did what he could to fight it off, but even he wanted her just as much. The images flashed through his head of what his devil planned to do with her and Jin realized he put her danger.

Putting space between them, he held his head for a moment, the sudden pounding rocking his brain.

Kasumi stared at him for a moment and reached out to touch him, wanting to help him if she could, "Jin? Are you okay…?"

He stopped her by grabbing her wrist, reassuring her, he was fine, "Just a small headache." She sighed with relief and was glad he felt the way he did. She couldn't just toss away everything they had; it would have been too painful. She missed Jin and loved him with all her heart, but she rather have him as a friend then nothing at all.

She smiled then hoping to erase the tension in the air, "Can I talk you now? Or do you plan on still acting like a jerk?" He chuckled, "I wasn't doing it on purpose. It was…"

"For your own safety," she finished, "I know. Are you going to tell me what that means yet?" The thought had crossed his mind, but he didn't know if she would believe him or not. It sounded like a crazy story even to him, "As long as you know it's for your safety, Kasumi. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

He took a seat on top of one his couches and waited for her reply. Kasumi twisted her fingers nervously and took a deep breath before speaking, "I want to tell Ryu the truth." Just like before, his eyes grew wide, unsure he heard her right, "Now? Like right now?"

"No," she shook her head, "Not right now. I just wanted your opinion if this is the right thing to do. Also I want to tell Kaida…and I want you to be there, if you have time."

Jin needed a bit more time to process everything she just said, "I'm working right now, Kasumi." She flashed him a smile before grabbing her bag and taking his hand, "Not anymore. I requested the whole day off and Nina just couldn't say no."

* * *

How she pulled him into her car was still a mystery to him, but nonetheless he went with her. He'd rather be doing this then work, but then he realized how much more difficult this was going to be. He agreed with her that telling Ryu the truth was the right thing to do despite how much time has passed. He didn't want her to carry the burden anymore, so if she wanted to him all he could do was support her.

But telling Kaida was a different story. Kasumi was sure she could handle it and he agreed with her. Kaida was mature for an eight year old, but she was still a child and he wasn't sure any child would be calm if they were told they had a different father.

He wanted to talk her out of it and wait a little longer, but he was glad she included him in this decision. In truth he did want to tell Kaida and hopefully she would accept the idea since she joked about it before. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a bit jealous Ryu was raising his kid. He was just as much a part of her life as he was, but he rather he be the one to raise his own daughter.

Just like Kasumi, he was hoping things would turn out of the best.

They figured out some kind of plan in the car before getting to her house and stopping in the driveway. Kasumi could hear her heart pounding in her chest. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her little girl's feeling, but she needed to confess before the remorse just piled higher. Jin covered her hand and promised things would be alright. She smiled back at him and got out the car, taking a deep breath before facing the drama that was ahead.

Opening the front door, Kasumi heard the kids come from the hallway to greet her. Kaida was holding the baby and instantly pushed her towards her, "I'm so glad your home." Kasumi chuckled and held her child, "She's just a baby Kaida. She's not that hard to take care off."

"She's a little monster!" the girl countered.

"You weren't the easiest baby either, Kaida," Jin said a smile on his face. The girl turned towards him and gave him a hug, "Hey Uncle Jin. What are you doing here?" He shook his head, ruffling her black hair, "Oh your mom invited me over."

Keisuke stood quietly where he was, surprised when a hand patted his head. He looked up to see Jin smiling down at him, "Hey there Keisuke." "Hi Uncle Jin," he replied. It wasn't that Keisuke didn't like him, he was just nervous around people. And Jin was much bigger compared to his tiny form.

"Keisuke can you come here for a minute," Kasumi called from the kitchen. The son of Ryu Hayabusa ran off to his mother asking what she wanted. She handed the baby to him and asked if he could put her in bouncer, she needed to talk to Kaida for a minute. The boy nodded and received a kiss on the head before leaving towards his sister's room.

Kasumi wasn't ready to face her daughter. In fact she was terrified of what was going to happen, but she knew she this needed to be done. And she had Jin with her; with him there it would make things a bit easier.

She emerged from the kitchen glad to see Kaida smiling and laughing around Jin. She was hoping Kaida would take the news well. She nearly accepted him as a father anyway; maybe actually hearing he was her true dad wouldn't be so bad for her.

Kasumi walked over to them, wrapped an arm around her child's shoulders and pointed towards the couches, "Honey, can we talk to you for a minute?" She nodded her head and took her seat on the nearest armchair while Jin sat on the opposite one and Kasumi on the couch. Her heart drummed in her ears, but she swallowed her nerves and spoke, "Kaida, we need to talk you."

Immediately the girl asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"No," Jin answered first, "We have something important to tell you."

Kaida gave them both a confused look, but sat still. She could feel the heavy atmosphere and didn't like it. She couldn't even guess what they were going to tell. "Is it bad?"

Kasumi sighed, her hands folded neatly in her lap, "Depends on you look at it, but we think you are mature enough to handle this. Just listen to what we have to say, okay Kaida?"

The girl nodded her head and sat up straight, listening intensively.

For a moment Kasumi looked back at Jin, who was looking at Kaida with concern. He was afraid of hurting her feelings, but she needed to know the truth just as much as Ryu did, but she was still a child, he wouldn't blame her if she had no idea what to think.

Kasumi sighed again and faced her daughter, "Kaida, remember when you asked me how babies were born? And I told you two very special people made them?"

Said girl nodded her head in thought, "Yeah. Like you and dad."

"Right," Kasumi answered, not looking forward to her next line, "I'm your mother…but your father isn't your father."

Kaida looked at her mother in confusion with her amber eyes, "I don't get it."

Jin could see Kasumi was dreading to say the truth, it's not easy telling your kid they have a different father. "Kaida, it takes two people to make a baby; a mother and father. Ryu isn't your real father…I am."

The blow was almost too much to take and Kaida sat there with nothing to say, her thoughts scrambled. She could only think of two things; either she really was in trouble and this was her punishment or they were really telling the truth, but they must've been joking. True it would explain a lot since she noticed she looked like her Uncle then her own father, but it wasn't possible. It just couldn't be.

Both of them were waiting for a response and were surprised when she started to laugh in a joking type manner, "You guys know I was joking right? Ha, ha you guys really got me."

"It's not a joke, Kaida," Kasumi said dread in her voice. She wasn't expecting that type of response, now she really feared telling Ryu.

Said girl looked between the two of them, her laughter coming to an end and her mind even more scrambled then before, "But…how…"

Jin pitched in again, understanding how confused and probably scared she must've been, "At a time your mother and I were together, but we broke up before you were born and she ended up being with someone else. I know it's a lot to take in baby girl, but we need to calm down and…"

"Stop lying!" Kaida screamed, rising from her seat.

Her sudden outburst shocked the both of them, shaking Kasumi to the very core. Jin was just as much speechless.

"This isn't funny anymore," she continued and looked towards Jin, "You can't be my father. And you aren't! I only have one and it's not you!"

Before either of them could say anything, Kaida ran for the door slamming it behind her. Kasumi tried to reach out for her, but ended up sitting on the couch covering her eyes from the tears. Jin couldn't move, her very words leaving him glued to his seat. He was heartbroken; he couldn't believe his own daughter said that to him. He wasn't sure what to think at this point.

Kasumi stood from her seat, wiping her carrot colored eyes, "We have to go after her, Jin." Before she could get far, he grabbed her by her arm to stop her, "Leave her, Kasumi."

She opened her mouth from the sudden gasp, "But Jin…" She could tell he was just as concerned as she was, but she could also see the hurt and sadness on his face. Honestly Kasumi didn't think Kaida would react like that. Jin was probably hurting more then she was.

"She needs time to herself," he replied, "Chasing after her would only make her deny it more." She covered her mouth, wondering what to do next. She was torn between finding her daughter and giving him comfort, but she did as he asked and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close, "I'm sorry Jin."

Jin found comfort in her arms and held her back, burying his face into the crook of her neck. He wanted to search for Kaida and make her feel better, but denying him more would break him into a million pieces.

"Is everything okay?"

The two pulled apart to see Keisuke in the opening, holding Sakura's cup. Kasumi cleared her eyes and made her way over to him, crouching to his height, "Everything's fine, honey." He looked past her into the living room, searching for his older sister, "Where's Kaida?"

Kasumi sniffled before replying, "She just ran off for a bit." Keisuke wasn't there for the conversation, but heard her scream and poked his head out to see what was happening. She sounded really upset and from the looks of things, she wouldn't be coming back for a while.

"I'll go look for her," Keisuke offered, handing his mom the cup. Kasumi looked at him, "You know where she is?" The boy shook his head, "She's probably at her secret spot and if not I'll come right home."

Kasumi was more then okay with the idea and looked back to Jin who wanted her back as much as she did, "Okay Keisuke. Please bring her home before its dark and daddy gets home. Tell her we're really worried about her."

He nodded his head and headed for the front door, grabbing his coat before leaving. Kasumi didn't care how upset or mad she was, she just wanted her little girl home and that was all.

* * *

Kaida threw another rock and watched it jump across the water, counting how many it took before it stopped. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and she ended up near her special spot. She was going to run to the closest store, but the lake brought her comfort and that's what she needed right now.

It was only a couple blocks from the house, but she didn't care, she just needed to get away from what happened. She came to her special spot to get away from it, but she found her mind constantly thinking about it. She wanted to forget, but everything they said stuck in her mind like glue.

Honestly what was she supposed to think? Was she supposed to just sit there and accept the fact the man she called Uncle was actually her father?

She had to admit, she might have overacted, but it wasn't something easy to accept. She loved her Uncle, just like a dad, but she didn't actually think he was. It made her think if Keisuke and Sakura were his too, but that couldn't be possible.

Out of all the things they could have told her, she didn't expect that'd be one of them. She could handle being in trouble or not getting that puppy she wanted, but not this; anything but this.

She attempted to throw another rock, but stopped and sat on the ground, hugging her knees close. She wondered if her dad knew. What would he think? Would he stop treating her like his daughter? Would he stop loving her?

"Kaida!"

The girl blinked away her tears and looked to see who called her name, pretending she was mad when she saw who it was, "What do you want, Keisuke?"

Said boy stopped to catch his breath, before walking down the stairs and standing close to her, "Mom and Uncle Jin are worried about you. They want you to come home right away."

Kaida rolled her eyes and hugged her knees closer, "I don't want too."

Keisuke sighed, "Come on Kaida…"

Immediately she snapped, standing on her two feet and yelling, "You don't get it do you!" Her little brother flinched back from the sound of her voice. Kaida noticed his fear and felt bad, calming herself down, "I'm sorry…I just…don't want to go home…"

She went back to the way she was, putting her head down to hide her tears. The little boy could see how upset she was and went to sit beside her, hoping to at least cease some of her sorrow, "Well it's still pretty bright. I guess we can stay." Kaida smiled to herself, glad her brother agreed.

They sat there in silence, his sister's sniffling the only thing he could hear. He tried to listen to other things, like the water or the crickets, sometimes throwing a rock to see the ripples, but he couldn't drown the sound out of his head. Sure, sometimes he couldn't stand her, but he couldn't stand to see her upset more.

Occasionally he would poke her enough to the point until she raised her head. He would offer her a rock and she would throw it, seeing her spirits a little higher than before. Soon her chin was resting on her knees and she was watching the water just like he was.

"Hey Kaida," he said looking at her with his green eyes, "remember the time I fell into the lake and you jumped in to get me?"

She returned his gaze and answered his question, "You didn't fall in. I pushed you."

Surprisingly he laughed, "That's what you always said, but why would you push me and then rescue me. It doesn't make any sense."

His boyish laughter brought a smile to her face as she remembered the event too. Her family was paying a visit to the local park, but stopped to see the lake for a minute. It scared her when he fell in and instantly she jumped in to get him out. She kept telling him, she pushed him to hide the fact she cared about him. "I guess you're right."

They sat there in silence again, enjoying the small talk the lake was providing, the water a soothing sound. The sun was starting to go down, painting the sky with pretty colors like red, orange, and yellow.

"So what did mom tell you?" Keisuke asked, afraid to even start that conversation.

Kaida blinked her amber eyes and thought about telling her brother, but then how would he react? She didn't need him jumping to conclusions either and causing a scene although he was a lot more like their dad with his calm and shy personality. True, she wanted to tell somebody, but she didn't Keisuke was the right person, if anything her mom was the best choice.

She gave a sigh before answering, "I can't really say. I mean I'm still confused myself." She tried to give him her best example possible, "It's like mom telling you I'm not really your sister."

Keisuke nodded his head, thinking he understood, "Why would mom tell you something like that?"

The girl shook her head, "Beats me." When she thought about it though, there had to be some reason behind it. They did say she was old enough to handle it, maybe she shouldn't have screamed and ran out like that but at the moment it seemed like the right thing to do. She saw her mother's tears and Jin's worried face; she didn't mean to hurt them like that but they couldn't expect her to accept it and move on. She pondered what her brother would do.

"Hey Keisuke," she questioned, resting her head on her crossed arms that sat on top of her knees, "What would you do? If mom told you I wasn't your sister? Would you get mad?"

The boy thought for a moment and shook his head giving an honest answer, "Nope."

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

He looked towards the lake, smiling as he did so, "Would it really matter? Even if you weren't my sister I would still call you that. You've been there for such a long time to hear you really weren't my sister would hurt, but _I_ know you are and that's all that matters."

Kaida listened to each word and valued her brother's honesty. In truth it made her think about her current situation and what he said matched. I mean would it really matter? Ryu's been there from the very start and although he might not have really been her dad, she knew he was and that's what she'd always call him. And maybe having two fathers wasn't such a bad idea. She did see Jin more like father than an uncle anyway.

Kaida felt more relaxed and having a clear head did find a solution to her problems. In the end Ryu was still her dad and Jin was still her Uncle. It didn't really matter to her anymore; she just knew she couldn't live without either of them.

Looking into the sky, Keisuke realized it was darker then before and stood up, offering his hand to his sister with a smile, "Come on, Kaida. It's getting late."

The girl looked up and returned his smile, grabbing onto his hand, "Alright Keisuke. You can lead the way."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I like this chapter, different from what my outline was but it came close. There really wasn't supposed to be a Jin x Kasumi scene, but I forgot to put in there and figured that was the right spot to put it. And the kid's scene was supposed to be more family-like, but I liked how it came out in the end. It's funny to see mini versions of Jin and Ryu getting along.**_

_**Okay well Kaida may have handled the news a bit rough at first, but in the end she pulled it together. Now what comes next? That's right, telling Ryu. Join me readers in chapter 6 to see how Ryu handles the news. He might even…nah, can't give away surprises!**_

_**Until next time readers! Bye!**_


	6. The Truth, the Fight, and the Loving End

_**Hey readers, it's been a while hasn't it?**_

_**I'm sorry to have updated so late, school for me finally started and in the heat I live in, I barely want to leave my living room anymore. Not to mention me and the requester had to make a few changes so I'm happy to say expect the drama to come! **_

_**Okay, so where did we stop at...Oh yeah Kasumi and Jin told Kaida the truth and now Kasumi has to tell Ryu the truth. How do you think that's going to go? Maybe he can't handle it and…oops, I'll stop talking now. Can't give away the story, but first the usual business.**_

_**Warnings: Violence: a fight scene and some cussing**_

_**It feels good to be back! So readers, I hope you like the story so far and enjoy this chapter as well!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Truth, the Fight, and the Loving End**

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table, Kasumi traced her cup silently using the time to sort things out. Jin left before Kaida returned home, not wanting to make her anymore uncomfortable then she already was. Her two kids came home before it was too dark, relief washing over her when she got to hold Kaida in her arms again.

She was surprised Kaida acted the way she did, but how else was she supposed to act? Kasumi didn't think things would go smoothly in the first place but all the emotions that came out was a terrible feeling. She knew well Jin was hurt by her words and worried about him. She hoped he was taking everything alright and planned to check on him later.

After her kids came home, she feed them like she always did and tucked them away, grateful they were back safe and sound. Kasumi didn't try to press a conversation with her daughter, figuring she was in no mood to talk, but she did tell her she loved her with all her heart and that would never change. She promised things would work out and if she ever needed anything, she should ask.

The house was quiet like a winter night, the kids sleeping and things peaceful. She was going to call Ryu and tell him what happened, but figured he had enough things to worry about and felt it'd be best to tell him when he got home. Of course she used this time to figure out what she was going to say.

It was time she told the truth and although the idea sounded so easy, Kasumi wasn't sure how to do it. Tears were brought to her eyes when she even thought about how he would react, destroying everything and ruining their wonderful marriage. There were many scenarios' she had but the worst ones always involved losing him and their family splitting. She was more than positive she couldn't handle that.

Brushing an orange strand back behind her ear, she hugged her cup with tight hands, sometimes tracing the top. She knew it was for the better and tried to do her best to accept whatever would happen. She wouldn't blame Ryu if he left, but she couldn't picture life without him. He had a piece of her that would crumple if taken away. Ryu was her world just as much as her kids, without him she wouldn't have this wonderful life and she couldn't picture it any other way.

But he deserved to know the truth and whatever decision he made she would accept, even with a heavy and broken heart.

The sound of the front door startled her and instantly she wiped her eyes, pretending she was fine. She sat up straight, running hands through her orange locks and leaning over her cup. Every footstep he took made her heart sink, knowing the moment was about to come.

Ryu emerged from the hall, removing his tie and unbuttoning his white shirt, "Oh Kasumi, I didn't know you were still up." He walked over to her and bent down to give her a kiss, the action lingering for a moment. Kasumi savored the moment, thinking it was probably the last time she would feel his smooth lips. "Welcome home."

"Are the kids asleep?" he replied.

Kasumi nodded, feeling the tears well up behind her orange eyes. Looking at him made her feel sad, but she did her best to hide it, wiping away the water works before they could start.

Ryu automatically noticed his wife acting quiet more than usual and wanted to know what was wrong. "Babe, are you alright?" he asked cupping her face and grabbing one of her hands; she felt like she was shaking. Kasumi enjoyed the warmth of his palm before answering, "Kaida ran away today."

Alarm hit Ryu instantly and he went to the hall, ready to check on his child, "Is she okay? Did she come back?"

Kasumi nodded, "Keisuke brought her home for me." Relief washed over his frame, a sigh released from his mouth while pushing back his long brown hair, "Why would she do that."

Kasumi fought back her tears and played with her fingers nervously, "Ryu…we need to talk."

He could feel the automatic churning in his stomach from her words. Those words weren't ever good news and judging from how she'd been acting now, he could tell it wasn't anything good, but on the other hand he couldn't even guess what it could be, so maybe he was being paranoid.

"About?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She made a motion towards the seat and he sat down across from her, waiting patiently for an answer. He could feel the worry swell up in his heart but he remained calm, telling himself whatever it was he could handle.

Kasumi leaned forward, playing with her hands, ready to speak. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Honestly she still hadn't figure out what she was going say and her thoughts were scrambled. She couldn't bare to hurt him, just the thought made her sick to her stomach.

Ryu noticed her hesitation and reached across the table, cupping her hands into the warmth of his large ones, "Whatever it is Kasumi, we can handle it." The tears instantly outlined her eyes and she blinked, the tracks sliding down her face. She kissed the back of his palm and brought it up to her face to nuzzle; showing her affection for him, "I'm sorry Ryu. I'm really sorry."

A small smirk was brought to his face, doing what he could to lighten up the mood, "You haven't told me anything yet." She couldn't help but smile back, knowing well though the horrible feeling would never disappear, "I don't even know where to start."

She sniffled for a minute, wiping her cheeks from the water. Ryu gave her a light squeeze and looked at her with promising and reassuring green eyes. It was times like these she couldn't hurt his wonderful spirit, yet he deserved to know the truth.

She finally managed to clear her throat, light licking her lips and ready to speak, "Remember before we got married? How we used to live in that little apartment downtown?" He nodded back, the memories flooding through his mind when everything seemed so carefree and they didn't have kids.

She noticed he was thinking the same thing and couldn't help but smile, the action easily fading away, "Remember how Jin used to work a couple blocks away from us? I used to see him a lot."

His handsome smile instantly faded, but it wasn't because he was upset; he already knew that. Kasumi liked staying in touch with people and he wasn't surprised it was his old college roommate. He hated to admit how jealous he used to get, but of course he would never admit it.

The next part made Kasumi stumble and halt, not ready to speak. She was debating whether or not to tell him straight out or beat around the bush about it. She didn't really have time to decide and knew the truth was what he deserved more than anything.

She took a deep breath, squeezing his hands for a moment, "I cheated on you with Jin."

The blow hit him hard and instantly his mind went blank, her words echoing over and over again in his head like a broken record. He had plenty of questions but he wasn't sure what to think or say or even how to react. He didn't even think her news would be this bad.

Kasumi noticed him go still and was ready to cry when he slipped his hands from hers. She wanted to enjoy his warmth a little longer but was glad she got at least some time. Her heart began to ache, she couldn't imagine the pain he was going through, but there was more to story and he needed to hear it.

She fiddled with her fingers again, not ready to face what was to come; already she could feel the water slide down her face, "There's more. I…." She paused again, the horrible feeling raking at her heart and making it heavy like iron. "Remember the paternity test for Kaida that I told you I didn't get?"

Ryu felt another slam to his own heart and he wasn't sure he could handle the rest. He leaned forward, hiding his face and looking at the table. He placed a hand on his forehead, the awful throbbing starting and the emotions drowning him. He was still processing the fact she cheated on him with Jin, what else could she possible throw at him?

Kasumi hated seeing Ryu in such a state but continued on, "I got the test and…you…Jin…Kaida isn't your child; she's Jin."

Another impact hit his chest hard and before he realized it, he was standing from his chair; anger blinding him. Kasumi began to worry, "Ryu! I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." He heard her clearly, but wasn't listening and found his body on autopilot, heading towards the door.

Kasumi called after him, panic in her voice as well as the sadness mixed in, "Ryu! Where are you going?" She wanted to hold him, to cuddle him close and tell him things were going to be alright. She needed him to work things out with her.

Hearing the front door slam, she held onto the table for support, the tears sliding down her cheeks like a heavy waterfall, "Ryu!"

* * *

Jin leaned back in his office chair, running his hands on his face with a deep sigh. Concern for his daughter was making him uneasy but also his own feelings. He was grateful Kasumi texted him to let him know she was alright and safe at home, but his feelings weren't just going to go away.

He would have stayed longer but he felt his presence would upset Kaida even more and although he felt comfort in Kasumi's arm and wanted to stay there for eternity, his daughter's feelings came before his own.

He, himself hadn't recovered from what just happened and figured he needed space just as much as they did. He didn't think Kaida would react like that, let alone run screaming from the room, but he couldn't blame her either. It's not everyday parents shared news like that with their kids. And if that's how she reacted, he couldn't imagine how Ryu would act.

Infact he wanted to stay with Kasumi but how awkward would that be if he came home and they tried to explain everything. He knew the two of them needed to figure things out and honestly he wouldn't step in unless either of them asked, although he knew he had a say in it too.

Jin sighed again, putting his feet up and crossing his ankles. His desk was still scattered with work, but he didn't care. He really wasn't focused enough to deal with it, let alone look at it.

Just the thought of facing his old college friend under such circumstances was unimaginable. Sure they fought over things, probably more than a couple did, but those were silly things. This, however, was something completely different; something that could affect everybody in such a painful way. He didn't even know how to face him, if he could, but he did know Ryu deserved an apology…after he wrote it out a couple of times.

Part of him felt bad for what he did, but the other half didn't. He knew exactly what he was doing and wanted Kasumi for himself. Having a child was the best thing in his life until he remembered the devil gene was inheritable. It was still too early to tell, but Kaida was too much of a ball of sunshine to possess something that malicious. He couldn't even think about telling Kasumi if that happened.

He hated to admit how upset it made him to have another man raising his kid, but he couldn't pick anybody better for the job. Ryu was a perfect father figure and if anybody was to raise his child, he wouldn't trust anybody more.

His mind drifted to Ryu for minute, his head resting back with his eyes closed. How bad would this mess up their friendship? How would he react? Would he do something drastic and divorce Kasumi, breaking up their family?

Jin considered that an answer, but even Ryu wasn't dumb enough to lose everything he had. True if it was him, he wouldn't know how to respond either but he wouldn't go that far. He loved Kasumi, probably more then he should have.

He felt exhaustion wash over him and almost instantly gave in. It was such a long day with drama. He actually didn't want to deal with Ryu until later, but he wouldn't be surprised if he came through that door at this very moment to start something. With low sigh, Jin rested back and let the feeling of sleep pull him in.

At that moment, the door swung open and before he knew it a fist connected with his chin and knocked him from his chair. He landed with a thud, cursing to himself for predicting such a thing and moved to stand up. With the help of his chair, he was up on two legs, right about the person in his room.

But before he could even reply, Ryu swung at him again, sending him back to the ground, "You sorry son of a bitch!"

The raven haired man rubbed his chin, thinking Ryu definitely grew to hit harder over the years. He managed to stand up again, rolling his neck, "Well nice to see you too." Before Ryu could take another swing at him from across his desk, he caught his fist, "You need to calm down!"

Ryu easily ignored him and grabbed his arm, flipping him over his desk and landing him flat on his back. Jin opened his brown eyes and immediately rolled out the way, avoiding the fist aiming for his face. He stood up again, blocking Ryu's next attack and twisting his arm behind his back. But before he could say word, Ryu easily got out of hit, knocking his legs from under him. Jin pulled him down also, climbing on top and grabbing a fistful of his shirt, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Again Ryu ignored him and aimed for his face, Jin easily moving out of the way. Obviously the guy was blind by his own rage to know what he was doing or he did and he really wanted to kill Jin at the moment.

Jin could only think of one way to knock him out him out of it. He pulled back his hand and connected with his cheek, a small read spot appearing. Ryu saw the pain as nothing and took the next one, knocking off Jin's balance and rolling on top. It was his turn to throw a punch or two, grabbing a fistful of his black shirt, "I can't believe you fucking did it!"

Of course Jin knew what he was talking about and would rather settle this manner in a more decent fashion. He caught Ryu's right hand and knocked him out with his left, able to push the man off and stand up again. The brown-haired man swept for his feet, but Jin jumped out of the way, blocking the upcoming leg with his shoulder. Ryu was automatically on his feet, taking the time to use the extra minute and punch the other man square in the jaw again.

Jin felt the blow but came back with his own, hitting Ryu in the stomach and connecting another one to his face. Ryu went flying back, landing on the table with a loud thud, the pain running up his spine.

The raven haired man suspected it was over but was cautious when walking over to him. He felt the sharp pain in his stomach where Ryu's foot connected and he stumbled backwards, his desk catching his fall. Ryu was quick with another attack but Jin came back with one too, both of them bashing each other in the cheek.

They both stumbled back, breathing heavily from their rough encounter. Jin was the first to speak, clutching onto his stomach and still gasping for air, "Are you done now?"

Ryu replied, finding it a bit hard to stand up straight, "I have every right to beat the hell out of you right now."

"I think you made your point," he replied, leaning back on his desk. The brown haired man was ready for another attack but felt the sharp pain ride up his side and fell back on the table, taking a minute to breath, "I still can't believe you did it."

Jin swallowed the last of air, sighing to himself when he knew this moment would arrive. He always pictured how it would go but this wasn't anything close, "Kasumi told you then?"

Ryu nodded, "Of course she did. I thought it'd be something simple, but this? I didn't _ever_ suspect something like this." Jin could only hope to feel his pain and nodded his head with a sigh. He could tell his friend was spiraling out of control and unsure of what to do; he probably figured he would make a good punching bag.

"Ryu…I'm sorry," the raven said, "I didn't think it'd happen either, but…it just did…I didn't tell you, but I liked Kasumi too…seeing her again just brought up old feelings."

To tell the truth, Ryu suspected something like that, but Jin more or less kept to himself especially when it came to relationships. It was dangerous to go near him, let alone be in his range.

The other man shifted, trying to take the weight off his side, "That doesn't matter. You put her in danger. How could you do that? What would have happened if you released it?"

Ryu knew about his devil, infact he got to witness it firsthand himself once when they, including his father, were out training. It was a malicious thing; it wore evil like a second skin. He didn't really get to look at it, only a glimpse and what he saw terrified him. Jin advised him to stay away, but he wasn't going to let some evil demon scare him from his best friend. Jin trusted him and told him everything he knew about his devil and why he stayed away from people. But Ryu wasn't going to that stand between their friendship.

On the other hand, putting the women he loved in danger was a completely different story. Ryu knew better himself to not let Kasumi get too close, but he couldn't deny her the friendship she wanted from him. He knew the danger, but as far as he knew his devil never reappeared and he trusted that information all by itself.

"Not only that," Ryu continued, "You put Kaida, your child, in danger!"

Jin bit his bottom lip, stopping himself from admitting the truth, "She might be my child, but you raised her. You're her father more than I am."

The other man was going to come back with a counter, but held back and turned his face. He really was twisted about the idea of Kaida not being his. He loved and raised that little girl from day one and could only see her as his child. Of course that would never change, but he wasn't sure he could look at her the same way anymore. On the other hand, he was touched by the fact Jin called him the father.

Now he understood why Kasumi wanted to stay in touch with him for all these year. He tried to not let the thought bug him, but it got under his skin; not to mention he left her at the house without a reply. She was probably worried out of her mind.

"Does Kaida have it?" Ryu asked with sigh, focusing his eyes on his former friend, "Does she have the gene?"

Jin shook his head, giving his honest reply, "I don't know yet. It's still too early to tell, not to mention my devil has acted up yet either."

Ryu gave a tsk with a shake of his head; finding out his reality was crumbling into dust. To be honest, he hated Jin, but not only him his devil too. But despite how strong the hate grew, he couldn't find himself mad. More than anything he was worried about his marriage and what he was going to do. He wasn't going to throw everything away, but could it be so easy to forgive Kasumi?

The tension in the room began to disappear and the boys were left with silence. Ryu considered the fact he might have overacted, but he wouldn't pass up a chance to pound Jin's face in. He gave his friend a piece of his mind and now he needed to go back to Kasumi and the problem that awaited there.

The brown haired man removed his hand from his side, placing it on the back of his neck, "Have you found a way to tell Kasumi? That her child is possibly possessed by the devil?"

Jin found the small humor in his voice and couldn't help but chuckle to it himself, "I'll deal with it when the time comes. If it comes."

Ryu found that as an acceptable answer and stood from his seat, feeling the pain run down his body and instantly needed a bed. He headed for the door, but stopped when he heard Jin speak up, "Fix things with Kasumi. If you're going to be angry, be mad at me then."

The Hayabusa boy halted for a minute, a sigh escaping his lips, "I'm not mad…but it'd be best if you and I stayed away from each other for a while."

* * *

Kasumi was sitting on the couch, her nerves eating away at her, worried about her husband. He left without a word, leaving her to cry in the kitchen for what she had done long ago. How gravely she wanted to hold Ryu, promise him things were going to be alright and enjoy his embrace.

She didn't think he'd take off and leave. She saw the rage smeared across his face, but where would he go? It was past midnight and if anything, she prayed he was safe and alright.

The door opened and a figure stumbled inside, making Kasumi jump from her seat and run to the door, "Oh Ryu, I'm so gla…are you okay? What happened?" His handsome face was outlined with a bruise here and there, her fingers lightly tracing over the spots. Surprisingly said man gave her a warm smile and grabbed her hand, "It's nothing Kasumi; just a little fight."

She noticed him stumble in with a limp and went under his arm to lead him to the couch and gently lay him down. She went to the kitchen for a minute and produced a small icepack, coming back and sitting on the edge of the couch with him. She saw the bruises more clearly from the small table lamp on the side and as softly as she could pressed the coldness to his face.

"Ryu, what happened?" she asked, concern dipped into her voice, "where did you go?"

He breathed for a minute; enjoying the comfort the couch was providing him as well as the ice-pack, "I went to go see Jin."

Her breath caught in her throat, pulling the ice-pack away for a minute. She couldn't imagine what they talked about or what they did although the small patches on his face gave her some sort of idea, "He hit you?"

He chuckled for a moment, "I hit him. It was my way of saying 'hi'." Kasumi stared down at him, gently holding the coldness to his face. She was worried for Jin just as much, since he seemed hurt when Kaida told him her true feelings, but on the on other hand Ryu was her husband and nothing mattered to her more than him. It was obvious she hurt his feelings and taking it out on Jin was his only solution.

She sighed, placing the pack on another spot, "Ryu, I'm really sorry…I didn't mean for all that to happen…it just…"

"Did he hurt you?" he asked suddenly.

The question took her off guard and she looked down at him with a blank expression, but his intense green gaze told her he was being serious. "No…why?" He pulled himself up a little more, resting his back against the arm of the couch, "Not once?"

She shook her head, "No. Why are you asking?" It took him a while to think of a reply. He wanted to tell her about Jin's devil, but would she really believe such a thing? This was something you had to see firsthand for yourself to believe it actually existed. On another note though, he wanted to keep her as well as Kaida safe, "It's hard to explain…but you never felt something…evil…when you're around him?"

Kasumi took a moment to think, but really couldn't think of anything. Sure there was times were he went completely silent like he was concentrating on something, but she really couldn't say she felt something evil attached to him. She shook her head again as a response.

Ryu let out a sigh of relief, grateful she was never harmed, "That's good."

The sound of her sniffling caught his attention and he looked to see her with her head down, the tears carelessly gliding down her face. She tried to wipe them away, "I'm the one who hurt you, yet you're worried about me…"

He held back for a minute, letting his thoughts cloud his head. True, she did hurt him, infact he was still hurt yet nothing mattered more to him then her and their family. He still had yet to sort everything out, but he was definite he wasn't going to throw it all away for a mistake in the past. Still he didn't think forgiving her would be the easiest thing, but the first step was to talk about everything. He did have a million questions to ask, but he didn't want to sound hateful, but also he didn't think he wanted to hear the answers.

"You know you're the only thing that matters to me," he replied, "even over the little things."

"But this isn't little!" she countered, "I lied to you! Cheated on you! Had you raise another man's baby! You can't tell me that you're not angry at me! That you don't hate me!"

It hurt to think about those facts, but despite what she said she was wrong. He wasn't mad, not even did he hate her. He loved her too much to feel that way.

Surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. Kasumi didn't feel like she deserved it, yet she couldn't help herself clutch onto his shirt, the fabric soaking up her tears.

He rested his chin on her orange hair, comforting her shaking body and his own damaged heart, "You forget Kasumi how happy we've been over the years. I am hurt, I'm not sure what to think anymore, but it doesn't change the fact too how much I love you. I loved you then, I love you now and I will always love you."

Kasumi soaked up his passionate words and the waterworks came more. Knowing how he felt made her feel even worse. How could she hurt him like that? How could to she lie to him? Cheat on him? Make him raise a child that wasn't his own? He deserved far better than her, but yet she was glad he still felt the same. She didn't want to lose him either.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry…" she chanted over and over again into his shirt, hoping to heal him at least a little. She knew that wasn't going to be enough, but even if they had to re-patch everything from square one she was okay with that.

He smiled, pulling her away and wiping her tears for her. He knew it wasn't going to be easy either, but looking into her orange eyes he knew he was doing the right thing. Even if they had to start over, he was willing too.

She held onto his hand, afraid to let go, "At least you don't hate me. I'm sure Kaida does though…"

Ryu connected the dots himself, "Is that why she ran away earlier?"

She nodded, "Jin and I told her…she became emotional and left the room, crying…I wouldn't be surprised if she did hate me…"

"Mom? Dad?" came a small voice from the hallway.

Both of them looked up to see Kaida's small body hiding behind the wall. She came out when they acknowledge her, holding onto the wall. Kasumi wiped her eyes, "Kaida? What are you doing awake?"

She looked down at the ground nervously, "I couldn't sleep and I heard you guys talking…"

Ryu called her over, wrapping his arms around her slender waist as she sat down next to him, placing a sweet kiss on her black hair. The girl snuggled up to him, thinking all she needed was her dad's touch, "What happened to your face?"

"Oh you know," he replied with a causal tone, "your dad and his fights."

"You got into a fight, no way!" Kaida replied with excitement. She turned to her mother and remembered the conversation they were having, "You guys were talking about me, huh?"

Kasumi was ready to replied, but Kaida grabbed her hands looking into her carrot eyes, "I don't hate you, Mom." The water began to build up behind her eyes again and instantly Kasumi apologized, closing her hands over her child's and kissing her them, "I'm sorry, Kaida."

The girl showed a smile, trying to lighten up the mood, "I said I don't hate you, don't worry about it."

Ryu patted her side, indicating to her it was time to go, "Alright back to bed, let Mom and I finish talking. I'll be in there shortly." She smiled and moved from her dad's embrace, throwing her arms loving around her mother, "I love you, Mom." Kasumi squeezed her back, the relief and love washing over her, "I love you too, honey." She gave her a kiss on the cheek before moving over to her dad and hugging him too, "Love you dad."

"Love you too," he replied and waited until she left the room. He was beyond exhausted and he had a feeling he wasn't going to move from the couch. He scooted himself back down, grabbing the ice-pack and placing it on his forehead. He didn't remember the last time he and Jin fought, but damn he could sure throw a punch.

He noticed Kasumi was still sitting by him, determined not to leave. Things were going to be a little shake-y for a while and he figured they would have to talk about this more, but for right now he wanted to reassure her things were going to fine.

He gently slid his palm across her cheek, cupping her face, "It's going to be alright Kasumi. We can get through this."

She looked at him with loving orange eyes and placed her hand over his. She really wanted to believe that, "Yeah."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I actually pictured the ending a little different, but we all know I'm not very good at those, but I hit all the main points and I figured the ending should be something sweet. I think I made Ryu a bit too lovey-dovey but on the other hand the emotions just add to the story. All and all I like this chapter and think it came out pretty good.**_

_**Alright readers since this story became extended, what's going to happen next? Anyone wanna take a guess? You know what, maybe Ryu isn't going to get over this? Maybe Jin's going to make a mistake and release his devil? But those are just random ideas I'm throwing out.**_

_**Join me at the next chapter readers!**_

_**See you till then!**_


	7. Things Will Be Okay

_**Hey, hey you guys and welcome to chapter seven!**_

_**Okay, I'm starting to incorporate typing into my schedule now, so I at least do it once a day. So hopefully if I stay on task I should be adding a chapter every week, kind like a new episode to a show! Just minus the due dates and stuff. **_

_**Alright let me close my mouth so we can get started, but first…**_

_**Warnings: None**_

_**Okay so without any further delay, let's begin chapter seven! Hope you guys enjoy!**_

"_**Bold Italics"- Devil Jin**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Things Will Be Okay**

* * *

Kasumi carefully parked the car in its space and turned off the engine. She leaned back in the seat, tired from running around all day. She finished all her errands, but figured she had time to run another one before heading home. Ryu was at home with the baby with everything he needed, she doubted he needed any help.

It had been a couple days since the truth finally came out and things had been okay or at least she hoped they were. Both Kaida and Ryu were pretending like nothing happened and were acting normal, Keisuke seemed a bit more attached to his family (not that she minded that) and she, herself wasn't sure what to do anymore. She figured they were dealing with it in their own, but acting like it never occurred wasn't solving the problem, let alone dealing with it.

She sighed, resting her head back with closed eyes. She knew it would be some time before things went back to normal, but at the very least they should be talking about it. On the other hand, she respected their privacy and left them alone, praying they'd speak eventually.

She hadn't been able to check on Jin yet and figured today would be the best day.

Kasumi left her car, grabbing her bag before leaving and heading for the elevator. She reached the desk and put on a smile, glad to be around people who actually had an open mind, "Hey Nina."

The blonde looked up from her computer and smiled back, "Hey Kasumi. How are things?"

She nodded, "Things are…alright, I guess." Nina stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her, "That doesn't sound to reassuring. Are you alright?" Said girl put down her bag and supposed she could use some time to talk about it, "I'm good. I still don't know what to do though."

Nina made a face, "Things are still settling in, just give it some time. How's Ryu?"

Deep down Kasumi could feel the connection they had fading away. Tears welled up behind her orange eyes, "He's dealing with it in his own way. We really don't talk much anymore. I think he just needs space…"

The blonde sighed, knowing her friend wanted to hear something reassuring, but it was her job to give the best advice possible, "Don't let Ryu shelter himself okay? He still needs time to heal, but I'm sure he's still messed up on the inside, Kasumi. He needs to open up."

Kasumi nodded back, blinking the tears away, "I know. How's Jin doing?"

Nina sighed and turned back to her computer, typing at the keys, "Working. Pretending he's fine."

"He hasn't said much either?" Kasumi asked.

"Nope," she replied, "He thinks working is going to take his mind off of it. He's doing a great job and all, but just like Ryu, I'm sure he's breaking on the inside."

Kasumi could feel her heart sink and concern for the raven replaced her thoughts. Jin left without saying a word to her before Kaida came home. He was doing it for his child, but even he shouldn't be trying to endure the pain all alone.

Kasumi picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, "Thanks Nina. I'm going to go check on him. I'll see you later."

"Alright Kasumi," Nina replied, "Take care."

With a final nod, she headed for the elevator and pushed the button to the top floor. She hoped Jin was alright and prayed he wouldn't shelter himself from her either. Giving Ryu space was the best thing she thought she could do, but even doing that felt like he was drifting away from her. They barely talked, let alone made much contact anymore. Kasumi knew she was one the to blame for it and felt helpless.

With a sigh, she tried to reassure herself it was all in her head and maneuvered down the halls until she found Jin's door. She quietly opened up, sticking her head inside to see what he was up too. His back was to her, facing a filing cabinet and putting things away.

She tried not to make a sound and silently walked inside, putting her bag on the table, "Wow, the last time I was in here papers were all over this room."

Jin was the least bit startled and shut the cabinet, going back to his desk, "You know I noticed you right?"

The girl frowned. "No you didn't. You're just saying that." The raven couldn't hold back his chuckle to her childish attitude, "What are you doing here, Kasumi?"

She held her arms behind her back, striking an innocent pose, "I can't come and see a friend?" He shook his head and folded his arms, leaning back on his desk, "I'm fine."

She shook her head too, "Don't lie to me, Jin. I know you're not." With a tsk he held his down head. It may have only been a couple days but within in that time, he tried not to dwell on it so much. It happened that one night and all his thoughts were going to stay with that one night. He had work to do; he didn't have time to think about it.

Before he could reply, Kasumi spoke up again, "And don't pretend you don't care. Your tough guy attitude worked a long time ago."

And Jin knew better then try to slip by her. Kasumi had a gift for sensing one's emotions and he was sure she could already see how he was feeling. He was beat-up, confused, worried for his daughter, worried for her and Ryu; he was practically wearing his emotions like a second skin, but knew when not to deal with it. Kasumi just brought them out whenever she was around.

"How are things going?" he asked, feeling the weight coming off his shoulders. Kasumi gave a warm smile and took a seat on the arm of the couch, "Every bodies still unsure, but try not to show it."

"How's Kaida?" he asked, lifting his head.

Kasumi took a deep breath, "She's doing what she can. She's had a couple nightmares too, but nothing serious. She's not really talking about it, just like Ryu. He's dealing with it in his own way. Keisuke knows too, but he doesn't really seem to care. He just doesn't want to lose his family…"

Jin could hear the sadness seep into her voice and see her eyes look a bit glossy, "And you? How are feeling?"

Kasumi sniffled, wiping her orange eyes, "Lost, confused; I don't know what to do next. But probably not as bad as you're feeling."

He shook his head with a roll of brown eyes and a smile, "I told you I was fine." "Don't even try it Jin," she replied, standing up, "You can't deal with it either."

Of course she was right, but what was he going to do about it? Kaida said what she felt. Who was he to try and change her mind? The words echoed in his head from time to time, the sound of her voice and the way she looked replying over and over again. What she said hurt, it hurt a lot; Jin could actually feel his heart break.

He wanted to see her to make sure his daughter was alright, but the last couple days had been uneasy, he didn't think his presence was would make anything better. But even he knew he couldn't ignore it, eventually he would have to make an appearance even if Ryu didn't like.

Kasumi noticed him grow silent and guessed what he was thinking, "You know Kaida didn't mean it Jin. She was just upset."

"She wouldn't say it for no reason, Kasumi," he countered, secretly glad she reassured him. She could hear the pain in his voice and stepped closer, repeating herself, "She was just upset."

"She might as well have added 'I hate you'," he replied.

"Don't say that," Kasumi opposed, close enough now to touch him. Her fingertips gently touched his chin, moving up to cup his cheek, "She doesn't hate any of us. She's even said your name a couple times."

Jin looked up into her orange eyes, "That doesn't mean anything, Kasumi."

"Yes it does, Jin," she replied, "You need to stop beating yourself up over this. I know it hurts, but you need to know things are going to okay." She hugged him tight, wrapping an arm around his neck while her hand fell to the back of his head, the soft black threads underneath her palm.

The raven felt warmth and love from her embrace and found himself wrapping his arms around her too, holding her back. He felt selfish, but this was exactly what he needed; to feel her close to him, to feel her around him.

The last couple days had been hell and with his devil, he might as well have lived there. He couldn't help but think of the past sometimes, wondering to himself what life would like if it never happened. He wouldn't have hurt his best friend, he wouldn't have put her in danger, and he wouldn't have risked passing down the gene.

But given Kaida and Kasumi was the best thing that could happen to him, even if he could change the past, he wasn't sure he'd actually do it.

He could hear his devil growl and instantly his body grew tense. He was putting her in danger now, since it had been acting up recently. It definitely wasn't fond of Ryu coming in here and starting a fight, but there was no way Jin was going to put his friend in peril either. He managed to calm it, but he couldn't stop it from cursing in his head at him multiple times.

Without even thinking, he pulled her closer, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Kasumi grew more relaxed, moving her hand down to wrap around the back of his neck. He was hurting just like the rest of them and she was going to make sure he was taken care of too.

None of them should be dealing with this alone.

His arms began to relax and Kasumi pulled back for a moment, resting her forehead on his, her thumbing gently stroking his skin. Just like him, she needed this hug. She felt things were going to get better now, reassurance that felt real this time.

Jin looked up to see her too and in that moment, time felt like it stopped. The girl he loved in his arms, making sure he was okay.

Would things get better? Not even he could ignore the doubt he had, but he needed to stay positive. A bit more time was needed for everybody to start moving forward.

Kasumi looked back at him and like a magnet, she moved closer, gently placing one innocent kiss on his lips. The burst of emotions swam through the both of them, neither of them wanting the moment to him. It felt so right, absolutely perfect.

She pulled away, placing their foreheads together, "It's going to be alright."

A cute smile spread on his lips, "I should be telling you that." Jin ignored the sudden satisfied voice in his head, doing what he could to suppress the urges his devil required.

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes before Kasumi reminded herself she still had to go home to Ryu and put the groceries she bought away, "I should go. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She looked at him again and he glanced back at her, she gave him a nod and pulled away, their arms staying connected until finally their fingers slipped apart, Jin's falling back to his body lazily.

Kasumi grabbed her bag and placed it on her shoulder, giving Jin one more smile of reassure before leaving the room, the door gently closing behind her.

The raven stayed there for a minute, folding his hands together and playing with his thumbs. He could feel the small ray of hope she possessed and just like her, he hoped for the best too. He couldn't help but admit that already he missed her, wanting to comfort her too since he sensed her distress, but he knew she would tell him if he need anything.

The kiss lingered on his lips and a cute smile worked out his mouth. Her lips were still so soft.

"_**Mmmmm, she tastes just like how I remember."**_

Jin heard his devil and rolled his eyes, putting her out of his thoughts and returning back to his work.

Kasumi stood outside the door, the kiss still haunting her lips. She touched her mouth, thinking to herself it was only one kiss and it didn't mean a thing. The feelings she had easily came up and quickly she tried to push them back down. She needed to return to Ryu, who should be the only one on her mind.

She had no idea what she was going to do with him, but all she could do was hope she'd find an answer soon.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**Sorry, this chapter is a bit short. As a matter of fact this one was supposed to be longer, but I sort of mixed some of seven with six, so I cut off the other half to this chapter and left it like this. Personally I don't think it came out the bad, but I was debating how to end it and I like adding the Devil in there was a pretty nice touch.**_

_**Okay so that's it for this one. Now let's go on to chapter 8! Were Kasumi meets with Asuka and Ryu is…oops, I should probably stop talking now.**_

_**Later readers!**_


	8. A Trip Away

_**Hey there you guys and welcome to CHAPTER 8!**_

_**You know this was going to be the last chapter, but me and the requester worked something out and I am happy to say I liked her ideas and the plot looks pretty interesting. I still haven't gotten the ending, so please feel free to throw out ideas!**_

_**Okay so I hopped you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one too, but first the usual business.**_

_**Warnings: None**_

_**I must admit, I miss placing warnings but those will come soon enough. The rating is still going to stay the same, so yeah.**_

_**Any who, let's read chapter 8! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A Trip Away**

* * *

Ryu stood in the walkway in the living room, holding his littlest one and murmuring loving things to her. She responded with her smiles and chuckles, her rosy cheeks lighting up from her father's games. She looked a lot like Kasumi inheriting her hair color, but she had her father's jade colored eyes and from what it seemed she was going to be a carefree kid.

Ryu only smiled at her and kissed her tiny had after it squeezed his nose, the action to adorable to ignore.

Kasumi emerged from the kitchen with her baby's cup, handing her the object and rubbing her back, "Her vocabulary is getting better. She'll be forming sentences soon."

Ryu agreed, kissing Sakura on the cheek, "I'm sure she'll have plenty to say."

"_Okay, you get the small one and I get the big one." -Kaida_

"_Wait, why do you get the big one? I want the big one!" -Keisuke_

"_It's bigger then you! You won't be able to carry it." -Kaida_

"_Doesn't mean you can!" -Keisuke_

Kasumi and Ryu chuckled to their children, bickering back at fourth about who got to carry what. She took her seat on top of the couch, watching her husband and their pride and joy. Despite the happy moment, she couldn't help but sigh with a sad expression.

Ryu was leaving today for a business trip and not his usual two or three days. This time it was for at least three weeks or maybe even more than that. The news was completely unexpected but business was business and of course he couldn't say no. He spent yesterday packing up his things, giving her as much details as he could.

He didn't seem too thrilled about this trip either, but at least this way he had a chance to get away from it all and clear his head. Kasumi hated to think he was just trying to get away from her, but even he couldn't deny it was a good chance to escape from what happened.

Despite his thinking, he knew perfectly well he still hadn't gotten over it nor has he tried to. He didn't know where to start or how to even fix it. Maybe getting away would clear his head so he could think straight for once. He didn't mean to hurt Kasumi, but it's what he needed to accept everything that happened.

Kasumi tried to ignore the lonely feeling in her gut and asked, "You have everything you need?"

"I should," he replied, looking to see if his kids were coming. He would be leaving any minute now and he'd like a moment to spend with them before he took off. Kasumi fell silent again, finding nothing else to say. She felt selfish for thinking it, but she didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay with her and try to work things out. It's been a week since they talked about it or even barely talked at all. It worried her, deep down she yearned it was all in her head.

Ryu noticed her silence and sighed before giving a response, "It'll only be for a couple of weeks Kasumi. Everything will be fine."

"You keep saying that, but when will things?" she asked looking up, "We haven't talked about it."

"Because I said I wasn't mad," he replied, wiping juice from his daughter's chin.

Kasumi stood up, her voice mixed with sorrow, "That doesn't mean it's dealt with, Ryu. You aren't dealing with it."

Ryu could feel the emotions well up in him and he looked down at her with passionate green eyes. But before he could reply, Kaida and Keisuke came shuffling into the living room, dragging his luggage with them, smiles on their adorable faces.

Kasumi did what she could to clear he face, before Ryu handed her Sakura, turning his attention to his kids. He grabbed the suitcases from them, praising them for a job well down, "Good job you two."

"I carried the big one!" Kaida bragged, "It didn't weigh a pound." "Oh really?" Ryu laughed with her, ruffling her black hair. He did the same for his son, the child looking up with a small smile.

The honking of car sounded outside and Ryu opened the front door to see his ride parked infront. He was hoping to have a little bit more time with them but some time was better than none.

He knelt down to his two kids, grabbing each of them by the shoulder, "You guys be good for Mom okay? I won't be gone long but if you guys wanna talk just call me, okay? I don't wanna hear any stories when I get back."

Both of them nodded, Kaida going first and nearly jumping on her father to give him a hug, "Come back soon, okay? I love you, dad." He squeezed her back with a big embrace and smiled, "Love you too, sweetheart." He released her and Keisuke came next, "You're the man of the house now. Think you can handle that?"

The boy nodded and gave his dad a hug, "Love you dad." "Love you too, son," Ryu replied, ruffling his hair again. He stood up, giving them a nod and quickly dropped his bags off in the car before coming back for one final goodbye. He kissed his littlest on the cheek, Sakura returning with her own and touching his face.

Kasumi stood with her expression still a bit sad, but despite how much she disliked the idea, she knew he was going to leave either way. Ryu wasn't sure if anything he said would reassure her, but nonetheless he had to try. He cupped her face, bringing it up to meet his eyes, "Call me if you need anything. Things will be fine, Kasumi."

She tried not to shake her head or roll her eyes, "Please take care of to yourself Ryu. Call me _if you_ need anything, okay? I love you."

The words were ready to be said, but they didn't escape his lips. For some reason, Ryu wasn't able to return it. Instead, he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips that lingered for a while. He pulled away squeezing her arms and said goodbye to his kids one last time before leaving the house.

They stood in the doorway waving at him until he left and then returned inside.

Kasumi felt hollow on the inside and didn't want to acknowledge why. Ryu didn't say it back. That fact let alone led her to believe everything was falling apart and she had no idea how to stop it or even fix it.

She wanted to cry, to just cry and cry, hoping her tears would make her feel better, but even she knew that wasn't the answer. Crying never solved anything it was just something to make you feel better for the time being.

She felt someone tug at her shirt and she looked down to see Kaida staring back at her with her bright amber eyes, "Are you okay mom?" Kasumi smiled sweetly and brushed the black hair out of her child's face, "I'm alright. I just miss your father already."

Kaida began to chuckle, giving her mom a sly look, "You're particularly crushing on him, mom." Said women only smiled back with a roll of her eyes and knew what her daughter said was true of course. Even now Ryu still managed to put butterflies in her stomach, her heart doing somersaults and flips. He truly was one of a kind and she was beyond lucky to have him; well at least for the moment…

Kasumi made her way to the kitchen with Sakura, Kaida and Keisuke trailing behind her since they were bored and wanted to do something. The house felt empty without their father there, but it was only for a couple weeks; time would pass by in no time.

Kaida was the first to ask, "So what are we doing today?"

Kasumi glanced over at her after placing Sakura in her highchair, "Well what do you want to do?"

The girl looked towards her little brother and as if they had their own code, they shrugged their shoulders at the same time looking back towards their mother. Kasumi took note and thought for a minute. She didn't feel like staying the house either and she could definitely use someone to talk too, plus the kids did ask her and what kind of mother would she be if she denied her kids a simple day of play?

She came back to the table, a smile on her face, "How about I call Aunt Asuka and we all go the park?" Their little faces lite up with joy and instantly they ran from the room, getting dressed to leave. Kasumi chuckled and grabbed her littlest, also grabbing her phone and called Asuka.

* * *

"Thanks for coming Asuka, I hope I didn't bother you," Kasumi said.

The pair was sitting on the park wall, Kaida and Keisuke playing and running around with the other children while Sakura sat in her stroller. Kasumi undid the latches but left her inside, Sakura yawning and rubbing her green eyes.

"It's alright," Asuka replied, "When am I ever really busy anyway?" Kasumi laughed with her, removing the baby's blanket and placing in the little pouch at the bottom. She began rocking the stroller gently, murmuring sweet things to her.

"She's already tired?" Asuka asked, sliding a finger down her plumb, rose-y cheek.

Kasumi nodded, "Yeah. She's a little cranky because she missed her nap." In seconds Sakura was out, sleeping peacefully in her stroller. Kasumi felt more relaxed and looked to her kids for a minute to check on them before turning her face to the ocean, a soft breeze blowing.

Out of all the parks they had this one was her favorite as well as the kids. It might not have been big and gigantic, but it had the little things that made it great, plus a beautiful beach right next to it, lined up with rocks the further you walked down.

The smell of the ocean was nice, the breeze was comforting and hearing her kids laugh and play made her feel at peace. It seemed like a dream, but she was glad it was real. It soothed the terrible emotions she felt and although they would comeback it was nice to be rid of them for a while.

Asuka threw her leg over the wall, facing her friend but before she could say something, Keisuke ran over to them out of breath. "Whoa there little guy, slow down," she said, "time for a water break?"

He nodded and she handed him a water bottle, the boy gulping down water like he'd die without it, "Thanks Asuka." She gave him a nod before he turned to Kasumi, "Hey mom? Can me and Kaida go down by the water?"

Kasumi faltered for a moment, but nonetheless granted his request, "Alright. Just don't get to close okay? And don't fall in." He nodded with a smile and said, "Thank you," before running off and telling his sister the news.

She threw her leg over the wall too and watched her kids go down by the water before looking towards her friend and smiling.

"How are you holding up?" Asuka asked taking a sip of her own drink for a moment.

Kasumi thought back to everything that had happened so far before giving a response, "Better. I think? I really don't know." Asuka heard the un-sureness in her voice and found it as her job to provide as much comfort as she could. She wanted to cheek on Kaida too since she heard what happened but it would have to be another time. "How's Ryu holding up?"

Kasumi looked towards the water, watching the tiny wave's rock back and forth, "I don't know either. It's like he's accepted it, but hasn't at the same time. Deep down, I know he's mad, but he hasn't said anything…"

"He's not talking about it?" Asuka asked; just to confirm her thoughts. She nodded back, "Yep, not a word. Pretending like it never happened."

The girl thought for a moment, thinking of a good explanation, "Ryu likes to think things through. Maybe he's thinking how everything would play out."

"I know," Kasumi agreed, "But, bottling that stuff up isn't good; even Nina agreed. I'm letting him deal with it in his own way, but…"

"He's not dealing with it." Asuka finished for her, watching her give a nod as a response. She processed her thoughts for a moment, leaning back on her hands and looking at the ocean blue water too. Ryu was a very sensible man with a very calm personality. It was bad that he wasn't saying a word, but maybe that was how he dealt with things. Either way his silence wasn't something good. "Have you tried asking him?"

She shrugged her shoulders, pushing back her orange hair since the wind blew it forward, "I did before he left, but he didn't say much. I feel like if I bring it up, I'm pushing him away from me. It already feels like he's slipping away too…"

Asuka felt the sad emotions hit her and instantly she placed her hands over Kasumi's, promising her reassuring words, "I'm sure everything will be fine. Maybe this trip is good for the two of you. A little separation won't hurt. I promise things will be fine by the end."

Kasumi looked up and the tears disappeared behind her eyes. She squeezed her friends hand back, some relief washing over her. She didn't really look at it that way before. Maybe they did need some time away from each other. And it wasn't like she would never see or hear from him again. He was only a click away.

"Thanks," she replied with deep appreciation, "So, how's Jin doing?"

Asuka went back to her last position, leaning back on her hands and enjoying the view of the marine, "To tell you the truth, I have no idea." Concern welled up in heart, but Kasumi held it back, waiting to find out what the immoral news was, "Is it bad?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly I can't say for sure. He just seems more…distant. Like something's distracting him."

"I saw him a couple days ago," Kasumi brought up, thinking back to that time, "but he was finished with his work though."

"I'm not talking about his work," Asuka replied, "Like he's in deep concentration. Something in his head is keeping his focus. The last time I saw him, he fell silent for a minute. I tried snapping him out of it and when he looked at me…"

She leaned forward, concern for her cousin obviously in her voice, "I saw his eyes flash red for a minute."

Kasumi was stunned by what she said, finding her voice after a minute or so, "Are you sure?"

Asuka shook her head, sitting up straight, "I wouldn't lie about that Kasumi. It was like he was a different person."

Kasumi sat back, thinking about what she said. What she said, reminded her alot about what Ryu said, about feeling something 'evil' when she was around him. She never felt a thing like that, not once. Maybe he still wasn't dealing with what happened either and it was getting to him in some way. Maybe he was ignoring the subject too and it was taking revenge on him.

Why did men have to be so stubborn when it came to dealing with things!?

Before she could ask anything else, Kaida and Keisuke walked over to them, a bit tired out from playing around so much.

"You okay?" she asked, cupping Kaida's face. The girl nodded and replied, "Keisuke and I are done playing now, but we're hungry."

At that moment Sakura awake from her nap, her crying echoing in their ears. Asuka smiled and grabbed her, placing her in her lap, "I guess this one is too."

Kasumi looked to Keisuke and then back to Kaida, an idea popping in her head, "Then how about diner…and a movie? Does that sound good?" They agreed with excitement and headed back to the car, arguing over what they were going to watch.

Her and Asuka stood up from their spots, laughing to their little fight. As they walked along, Asuka stopped her for a minute, "Hey when you get the chance, can you check on Jin please? I'm a little worried."

"Sure," Kasumi said, having the same idea.

Asuka didn't have to ask her to check on him, she was going to make it a top priority on her list. The thought of what happened between her in Ryu still lingered in her head, but she wanted to trust him and pray things would be alright. She really hopped this trip is what he needed to clear his head. Maybe it was a good thing for her too. Time away from each other is probably what they both needed.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**And that is the end of chapter 8. I wanted to add something to the end of it instead of just leaving it with the dialogue. This would have been the end, but this chapter is more or less like a start of a second season, haha **_

_**Well readers, join me in chapter 9, sorry no summary this time.**_

_**Ta-ta you guys!**_


	9. The Devil

_**Hey readers and welcome to chapter 9**_

_**I know things haven't been the best lately but a lot has happened and to pick up my laptop is like a miracle. And yet I still haven't wrote out the ending for this story, despite all the time I've had…oh you can't write a story in a day, let alone a chapter outline. Forget what I just said, moving on…**_

_**Warnings: None**_

_**Okay, so I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and liking the idea of bringing in the Devil and if you do, you guys are in for a real treat in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

"_**Bold Italics" –Devil Jin**_

"_Italics" –Jin _

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Devil**

* * *

Sitting in his chair, Jin did his best to pay attention, but he found his mind wondering somewhere else. But, hey, you would too if you weren't the only residing in it. He was zoning in and out, only picking out pieces of the conversation when he wasn't listen to the very thing that brought him hell.

With all the work going on with the company lately, things were a bit rough for a while, since people had no idea how to do things anymore. Papers were scattered, documents were lost and misplaced, even some of the rooms looked like a pig pens; it was just a mess.

And finally once some of the mess was picked up, things were starting to look better. And who better to finish the work then someone who had a lot on their mind and tried to avoid it? That's right, Jin found himself working for three days straight, to ignore the past and what took place. He finished the work, even got ahead, but did it help?

"_**Of course, running away like you always do."**_

Of course not.

He put up a wall to shelter himself from those horrible feelings about what he had done; his daughter, his best friend, and the girl he loved. He couldn't ignore those feelings thought, so the least he could do was try.

Avoiding them was the only thing he could do to stop thinking about them. He didn't want to relive that night, what happened, what Kaida said, what he felt. He didn't think it'd hurt that much, but it did; infact it hurt a lot. Work would be the only thing to distract him from those emotions, but seeing Kasumi brought them all back.

He was grateful she came, happy even. And that kiss…he really did miss those moments, but it was that right there that really made him think things were going to be alright. It had been days since the truth came out and they've had some time to accept it and move forward a bit.

He surely didn't like the fact that Kaida wasn't talking about it. He figured she'd said everything she needed to, but knew that wasn't the cause. He didn't think she hated him, despite what she said, she just wasn't sure how to deal with things, but bottling them up was not a good thing.

He wanted to see her, to hug her tight and tell her things were going to be fine, but maybe that's not what she needed right now. If she wasn't talking to Kasumi, she sure was not going to talk to him.

He worried about Ryu too, but he doubted his friend wanted to be anywhere near him, since he was the one too say they should stay away from each other for a while. He heard his old college friend was taking a business trip and figured that'd be good for him. He was offered the same deal too, but didn't want to be away from Kasumi or his child, not under these circumstances.

"_**So you aren't running away, maybe I should give you some credit."**_

"_Will you shut up already."_

With an annoyed expression and roll of his brown eyes, he shifted in his chair, switching his crossed legs and resting his chin on his fist. He was beyond aggravated and it wasn't from all the work the company left him to do. It was from something much, much worse. The very thing that made his existence a living hell.

"_**You give me too much credit, boy."**_

His devil.

The thing his father passed down to him and practically ruined most of his life. But who was he to complain. It's not like he could get rid of the damn thing and if he could, he would have done that a long time ago.

Lately his devil had been acting up and it was driving him insane. Ever since Ryu showed up in his room to beat the hell out of him, his inner demon had risen, rearing its ugly head and making control seem impossible. It wanted revenge, to teach Ryu a lesson for messing with him. He was stopped the first time they meet, but the next time he promised Jin nothing was going to stop him unless of course, the pretty orange haired girl was around.

"_**Isn't she something? What I would do if I got my hands on her…"**_

"_Shut up!"_Jin closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip, emphasizing his point.

"Jin… Jin!"

He looked up to see his father calling his attention, but he didn't know what he was for, "what?"

"The folder," Kazuya said back. Jin was carrying the latest sales chart and without a care, he tossed it up. Nina, who was sitting right next to him, threw him a glare before gathering up the papers and handing them to the Boss of the company with a smile. She returned to her seat, looking back at Jin, "Are you okay?"

He shushed her with his hand, "I'm fine."

The presentation carried on and once again, he readjusted himself in his chair, doing what he could to pay attention to his father. He was going to be in charge of the company once his old man quit, he wanted to learn everything he could to surpass him, but not with where his mind was right now.

Ever since that kiss, the devil's appetite rose and he wanted nothing more than to taste Kasumi over and over again.

"_**Her kisses taste the same, but I wonder if she does. I remember when…"**_

"_Do you ever stop talking?"_

"_**Don't try to deny it. You want her just as bad as I do, maybe even more."**_

He hated to admit it, but his Devil was right. He did want Kasumi. He wanted her over the years they stopped seeing each other and sadly it only grew and grew every single time she came around. It wasn't his devil's hunger, it was his own, but at least his was easy to control unlike his counterpart's who would do anything to have her. He was able to conquer it this long, but he wasn't sure he could do it forever.

"_**You can't. I'm just giving you some self-esteem since you seem to have lost it all."**_

Jin's patience was growing very thin, but what was he going to do about? It's not like telling him to be quiet would do anything. He wanted to scream so bad for him to shut up, but that would cause a scene in public and the last thing he needed were his co-workers looking at him like he lost his mind.

Ryu really was the only one to accept that side of him. Could Kasumi though too? Could she really see him for the monster he really was?

"_**I'd be happy to answer your question."**_

"_Stay away from her, I've warned you already."_

"_**And you think I'd really listen? I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to claim her body, to really make her scream, to have her on her knees, begging for more."**_

"Jin!"

The raven was ready to snap back at his demon with all his anger and rage but looked up to see his father standing over him and the meeting room cleared out.

Kazuya crossed his arms, "The meeting is over."

Jin looked around for a minute, pinching the bridge of his nose and deciding the fight with his devil would have to wait. With a sigh, he realized he had no idea what that meeting was about or what was said. He got up from his chair, but before he could go, Kazuya stopped him again, "What's the matter with you?"

His son shook his head, "I'm fine, it's nothing."

"Like hell it's not," he countered, grabbing him by the shoulder, "Son, you almost never space out, what is it?"

"_**Yes Jin, what is it? What's troubling you?" **_The mocking voice rang in his head, his ears filling with its laughter.

The raven could feel the pounding headache that was coming soon and wanted nothing more than to get away from it, "It's nothing Dad."

Kazuya noticed the sudden stiffness in his shoulder and knew exactly what it was, "Jin. Is it your devil?"

The boy paused for a minute, surprised that would be his father's guess. Throughout his life he would try to find ways to pretend he didn't hear the voice inside his head. He was scared of it at first. He knew the power it had, could feel and knew it wanted nothing more than to devour him. But on the other hand, he'd figured out ways to deal with them and with it. He'd sometimes get so caught up in their conversations, he'd forget he was doing something or talking to someone. So he found ways to ignore it and only respond to it when he was by himself. But with everything going on right now and his defenses so low there was no way to ignore it, especially since it was a danger to the ones he loved.

"How did…you know…?" he began to ask.

The older man began to laugh, "Because I have my own too. Remember? I'm the one who gave you the gene. Here, sit down."

Jin did what he was told; actually grateful he could sit as his father took the seat across from him.

Kazuya studied him for a minute, remembering the times his devil drove him to the brick of insanity but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. With his raw power and intimidating personality, his devil and him were practically the same person.

"So what is it?" he asked, "is it acting up?"

"Just talking a lot," Jin answered, "threatening to do something."

"_**I'm being serious."**_

"And has it?" Kazuya asked.

"Not really," Jin replied.

"So why is it acting up now?"

The raven went quiet for a minute, wondering if he should tell his dad what happened in the last couple of days. He knew his father knew what he was doing, knew Kaida was really his grandkid, so why not tell him? It's not like he'd do anything to interfere with what was happening.

Jin sighed, before sitting back in his chair, "Kasumi finally told Ryu the truth. Ryu came after me and figured hitting me in the face would solve his problem and that's when it all started."

Kazuya processed it all, surprised Kasumi actually had the guts after all, "So she finally told him? I give that girl some credit."

Jin merely rolled his brown eyes, amazed that was all his father cared about.

"So that's when it started?" his father asked. Jin replied with a nod. "Sounds to me your devil is tired of waiting."

The raven gave a sarcastic smile, "Gee, you think?"

Kazuya rolled his eyes to the smartass remark, "Which also makes it dangerous. It's hungry Jin and that means it wants it; wants and craves that sexual desire."

That idea made his stomach turn to knots. Jin knew his devil was famished, its raw power coming out and taking control and almost doing unforgivable things. In truth Jin had no idea what his devil did. He always blanked out when his devil took over and doesn't remember a thing unless his devil showed him. He didn't even know if it satisfied its own needs.

"_**If I did that, I wouldn't be complaining as much."**_

He knew exactly what it wanted to do to Kasumi. He could see the vivid images clearly: see the markings and hear her scream over and over again. It didn't want to just take her, it wanted to devour her, dominate her, and claim it as his own. It wanted to tear her apart and enjoy every minute of it.

"But you know that's not all Jin," Kazuya continued, "You know it wants to consume you too."

He knew that from the very start. His devil never stopped reminding him how when he dies, it'll take over. It could be by coincidence or purposely, it didn't care.

"_**That can wait though."**_

It's tone sent shivers down his spine and he couldn't help but feel a bit of fear. Back then he was terrified of it, knowing what it could do to him. Its power was immense, threating him constantly how easy it would be to kill him. But spending time gaining his own power controlled the demon, overpowering it instead

"_**I was going easy on you."**_

"Jin." Said boy looked up, realizing he got caught up again in their conversation. "Is it talking to you?"

"Oh it never stops," he replied with a smart tone. He pinched the bridge of his nose again, wiping his brown eyes. He felt exhausted, drained even. He thought sleep would be the perfect opportunity to gain his strength back and deal with his malicious devil.

"Does Kasumi know?" Kazuya asked.

The raven rested back in his chair, his cheek on his fist. Honestly, he didn't know how to tell Kasumi. Not even playing random scenarios in his head helped either. He didn't know what'd she think and he didn't want to know either. But then that wasn't the worse part. The worse part would be trying to tell her if Kaida had it. She'd hate him; hate him for the rest of time.

He's put her endanger so many times and for what? Just to satisfy his own needs while at the same time, fueling his demon's own lust and desire. He was amazed his demon could even hold out this long and he was going to wait even more.

"No, she doesn't," he answered, "I want to control it better before I tell her."

His father leaned back in his chair, seeing clearly how much Kasumi meant to him, "You've had that thing for a while now and you still can't control it?"

"Not everybody's like you, dad," Jin shot back, "not many people their own devils either." Kazuya chuckled to that comment and stood from his chair, remembering he had more work to do in his office, probably after a quick nap, "You want my advice, son? Power. That's really the only answer."

Jin thought to himself as his father left, but stopped him before he left the room, "Does Kaida have it?"

Kazuya looked back, "It's possible. You know that gene passes down."

The door to the meeting room shut and Jin was left alone inside the quiet room. How he wished things would be okay and go smoothly, but that wasn't reality.

He wanted to tell Kasumi, he really did, but he couldn't live with himself if saw what that would bring. And for his daughter, he didn't want to her to go through what he did, he didn't even want to consider the idea.

"_**You're such a good father. Probably would have made a good husband too."**_

"_Does she have it?"_

"_**Have what?"**_

"_Does Kaida have the gene?"_

"_**Now why would I tell you that?"**_ The voice replied in a snickering tone, _**"I wouldn't want to give away the surprise." **_Its mocking laughter rang in his head for a while before it died down, the raven truly being left alone.

He hated his devil, hated him with a passion and it would be over his dead body before it ever laid a hand on his girls. He hated to admit it, but he was worried. He really hopped and prayed he could keep it under control for a bit longer…and for things to go back to normal.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**Ta-da! And there is chapter 9. It was fun adding the Devil in the story. I wanted to make him scary and sadistic yet give him a bit of a humorous and entertaining side as well. It's like the moment you hear him talk, his voice is dipped in silk, even his threats sound hot! But that's just my idea and I hope I did a good job on his part.**_

_**So, anybody think his Devil's going to cause mischief? What a silly question, of course! But you guys will have to wait to find out.**_

_**So join me in chapter 10 where we hear about Kaida's dreams with a mysterious man (?) See you till then you guys!**_


	10. Nightmares

_**Hello readers and welcome to chapter 10!**_

_**Can you believe it! We are already at two digit numbers now. I've really got no idea what to say today so let's just pick back up where we left off, shall we? But first things first…**_

_**Warnings: None (I totally stopped adding the Disclaimer, I just realized that)**_

_**So let's check back with the Hayabusa family and meet the mystery man in Kaida's dream, but I'm guessing you already have an idea who it is. Enjoy the story you guys!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Nightmares**

* * *

"Hey dad! How are you? Are you coming home soon?" Keisuke said into the phone as he sat on one of the chairs in the living room.

It had been a week and a couple days already since Ryu left and the kids missed him dearly. Infact it was their first time talking with him since some complications messed up half his trip already. He messed them just as much and was glad to hear their voices.

Kaida sat on the couch with Sakura in her lap, waiting patiently for her turn. Kasumi came from the kitchen with a cup of juice in her hand, taking a seat next to her two daughters. Her heart nearly skipped when she got his call, wondering what took him so long. She only talked to him for a couple minutes, knowing the kids would want to hear from him. She was glad he was alright, but her main concern was if he was okay on the whole _"Kaida is not being your daughter"_ thing. He sounded okay, but she couldn't be too sure.

"Okay dad, I will. See you when you get home. I love you," the boy said with a smile before handing the phone off to Kaida. Kasumi took Sakura into her own lap and wrapped an arm around Keisuke when he came to sit by her, kissing the top of his head. She felt some serenity wash over her, knowing her kids were happy to hear from their father.

"Hi dad, I miss you," was the first thing Kaida said, trying not to get too emotional. It didn't matter to her if he wasn't her real father or not. He was there all her life and more than anything she wanted him home. She gave a small chuckle before replying, "I'm okay, things are good at the house. When are you coming home?" That was when the tone in her voice began to change like she was scared of something, "But that's too long. Can't you come home now?"

Kasumi grew worried for her daughter, but held back, figuring she would talk to her later.

Kaida sighed before speaking, "I've been having these nightmares lately and…I'm really scared…"

Concern was written all over Kasumi's face as she listened to the conversation. This was the first she heard anything about them. There were some nights, however, were Kaida couldn't sleep or fall asleep late, she even slept with Keisuke one night, saying she was fine and there was nothing to worry about. Kasumi trusted her daughter and wanted to give her the space, but she sounded like a devil came into her dreams. Maybe she should have asked…?

The girl wiped a tear from her eye, "Okay dad. I just…want you to come home soon, okay?...Alright…I love you, bye."

She handed the phone back to her mother and was instructed to get ready for bed. Keisuke went with her, saying goodnight to her before running off with his older sister to his room. Kasumi stood from the couch, holding Sakura in one arm while putting the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"_Hey Kasumi."_

Her heart did a flip again, the sound of her lover's voice, washing so much relief over her, "Hey Ryu. Is everything with the trip now done? No more difficulties?"

"_Should be. I'm just resting at the hotel now."_

"How long are you going to stay?" she asked, gathering up the dishes from the living room and bringing them to the kitchen sink. Sakura held on too one as well, playing with the item.

"Could be a couple more weeks, 2 maybe even 3."

She nearly threw them into the sink, finding it just as sad as the kids. She wanted him home too, to know they could settle things and work them out. She hated him being so far away, but the trip was probably what he needed to clear his head. He sounded okay; hopefully he was actually doing the same.

"A couple more weeks, huh?" she repeated with a nod, "well business is business." She heard him give a sigh on the other end of the line.

"_How are things at the house?"_

"Fine. The kids are doing well. Asuka comes around every so often. Things aren't any different from when you left," she answered, leaning back against the counter. She swallowed her fear and asked, "How are you doing?"

There was a sudden pause…

"_I'm fine Kasumi. We can talk about this later. Did you know about Kaida's nightmares?"_

The sudden blow to her heart trigged a rush of emotions, almost bringing tears to her carrot colored eyes. "No, this was the first I heard about it. She has been having trouble sleeping lately but she said it was nothing serious," she replied, hiding the emotions from her voice, "What did she say to you?"

"_Nothing much, just about a scary looking man. Did she watch a scary movie or something?"_

Kasumi shook her head, "that's not the case. You know she laughs at those things."

"_Hm…you need to talk to her Kasumi."_

"_And you need to talk to me,"_ was what she wanted to say, but held back, "I will. Is there everything okay with you? Do you need anything?"

"_Nah, I'll be fine. Today was pretty busy; I think I'll just head to bed."_

"Okay." Kasumi paused then wanting to say the three little words that she meant from the bottom of her heart. Part of her felt like saying it, but what if they had a repeat of the other day when he didn't say it back? She already felt they were becoming distant; she didn't need that to add on to her thoughts. "Just…call me if you need anything."

"_I will. Goodnight Kasumi."_

"Goodnight," she merely said in a whisper. God, part of her really wanted to keep apologizing over and over again for what she had done. She knew it hurt him and she wanted to do anything to make him feel better again. She was willing to accept whatever answer he came up with, but she also wanted him to stay with her. She loved him; she loved him so, so much. She kept trying to tell herself things would be fine, but from the way things were now it was all too confusing.

Either way she was starting to believe his love for her and their marriage were all fading away…

Tears repeatedly slide down her cheeks, the feelings over her too much to bare. Sakura heard her mother's tears and stopped whatever she was doing, placing a tiny hand on her face, "Momma?"

Kasumi sniffled a couple times before wiping her eyes, realizing she still had her little one in her arms, "Thanks sweetie. Momma's alright." She grabbed and kissed the hand on her cheek, holding Sakura as close to her as possible. She needed anything; any kind of sign to let her know to hold on just a bit more.

"Come on," Kasumi said, leaving the kitchen and heading for her daughters shared room, "It's time for me-me now."

* * *

Checking on her son, one last time, Kasumi bent down to kiss his head, pulling the covers up to his chest. He was the cutest little thing ever when he slept. She had to admit she spoiled him for a while, always protecting him from the simplest things, but his personality didn't show it. He was so shy and quiet, practically a miniature version of Ryu, just minus the cold attitude. She hoped he inherited some of her traits, knowing though being too sweet was a bad thing.

Oh well, either way he was perfect just as he was.

She cracked the door to his room, moving onto her daughters next.

She always made sure the house was nice and clean before any of them headed to bed. Of course she knew children needed more sleep then the adults did, but she had them help too. They normally took a shower before bed each night too, but she let it slide this time, considering it was the weekend and not to mention Asuka running them ragged from their day of play.

Kasumi had no idea what she would do without her or for any of her friends and family for that matter. They were always there when she needed them and was so grateful they were willing to help out. Of course this situation was a bit different, since Ryu normally doesn't talk to anybody about his problems…but she could only trust he would deal with them and open to her…even if just a little.

She opened the door to Kaida's room to see her standing by her dresser and Sakura in her own bed. Kaida was still drying out her black hair while Sakura was playing with her stuffed musical seahorse. Kasumi approached her first, sweeping at her orange hair, "You just love that seahorse don't you?" The girl nodded, smiling when her mother pinched her cheeks. Kasumi could only smile and turned it on, finding it amazing how almost instantly she fell asleep.

With a yawn Sakura snuggled up to her favorite toy and closed her lime colored eyes. Kasumi pulled the covers up and placed a kiss on her cheek, always feeling the warm fuzziness of how much she loved each and every one of her children.

Kaida was still by her dresser, putting down her towel and beginning to run a brush through her hair. Kasumi came up behind her asking if she could do it. The child only nodded and went to sit on her bed, waiting for her mother to do the same. Kasumi sat with one leg crossed and began to slowly and gently run the brush down, "You know when you were little you had a full head of hair too."

"But it was really short though," she answered back, the feeling of dread and fear washing over her. She didn't want to go to bed, knowing what waited for her the minute she closed her eyes. She figured it was just a bad dream and it would go away, but then it became more frequent. The nightmares kept coming night after night and each time she could see the figure a bit more clearly. One night it touched her, a clawed finger tipping up her chin and saying something; she didn't really hear what it was though.

Kasumi noticed her go silent and saw the sudden shake in her shoulders. Nightmares were usually just scary dreams that people had, but Kaida seemed terrified of it, like it was actually real and not in her mind.

The brush ran through more locks, "Kaida, why didn't you tell me about your dreams?"

The girl put her eyes down for a minute, trying to not show how petrified she was, "Because they were just dreams."

Kasumi frowned, "Apparently not if their scaring you half to death. How long have you been having them?"

"A couple days now…" she replied, her voice a bit quiet. Kasumi could instantly tell how afraid she was, but what could cause them? She hadn't seen anything daunting lately…maybe it was because Ryu was gone and she missed him a lot…?

Kasumi moved for a minute, putting the brush back on top of the dresser and sitting infront of her daughter with anxiety on her face. She titled up the little girl's chin, "Kaida, if it's been bothering you for so long, why didn't you tell me?"

She moved her eyes again for a minute, "I thought telling Dad would make me feel better…but I feel more scared, like it heard me…"

Kasum'si face grew tense, "Honey, what heard you?" Kaida paused again, water beginning to outline her amber eyes. She was terrified of whatever it was. It seemed so heartless, so careless like it wanted to hurt her, yet treated her like she was a precious diamond. Kasumi waited patiently, wanting her child to tell her, "Kaida, what heard you? Honey, what are your dreams about?"

Surprisingly Kaida wrapped her arms around her mother, burying her face into her chest. Kasumi held her back, doing what she could to try and comfort her child, "Kaida's it's alright."

"I know, but it feels all too real," she answered, pulling away. She wiped her eyes, "My dreams start out normal and then they turn different. I see a man…a man with wings…black, I think. And…he tries to tell me something…"

"What is it?" Kasumi asked.

Kaida shook her head, "I don't know, I can't hear him, but I feel like…he knows me or I know him…he wants something though…"

Kasumi listened inventively, trying to find a solution to her problem, but so far she came up with nothing. It sounded too unreal for anything logical to cover.

"He's scary though Mom," she continued, "He's got these…clawed fingers…and horns with these…piercing eyes…"

"Okay, okay," Kasumi shushed her pulling her back in for another hug. She rested her chin on her head, smoothly running a hand down her black hair, "Do you have any idea why you started having these dreams?"

She shook her head again, "I just started having them. I'm sure I'll have another one tonight…" Kasumi picked up her face, wiping the tears from her face, "then how about you sleep in my room tonight, okay?"

Kaida agreed but asked, "Hey Mom…can you…call Uncle Jin? Without dad here…I feel…unprotected."

Kasumi was surprised by her question, but smiled warmly. She was glad she still trusted Jin after learning the truth and knew she could always turn to him if she needed anything. "Sure," she replied, kissing the top of her head, "I'll go see him tomorrow. Maybe he can stay with us for a couple nights?" Kaida smiled with a nod, already feeling better to the idea, "Thanks Mom."

"Sure," she replied, "Now go on. I'll check the house one more time while you go crawl into my bed. I promise things are going to be okay." Kaida nodded and gave her mother a squeeze before heading towards her room.

Kasumi was glad she could make her feel better, but she still felt helpless. What could she really do? If these were happening in her dreams, there wasn't any way for her to protect her. On the other hand, dreams were dreams so nothing could really happen, but Kaida was beyond terrified and that couldn't be for nothing.

With a worried sigh, she stood up from the bed, ready to check the house. She really had no idea what to do, but if anything she would try to protect her anyway she could.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**_And that my readers, is chapter 10. And it only took me two days to finish! And I think I found out which way this story is headed, but I won't say anything just yet. So congrats to you Katy-Joane209 _**_**because you guessed right, it is the Devil haunting her dreams and whatnot. I didn't want to add "that it looks like Jin," just yet, but that'll come later, maybe in the next chapter…just saying…**_

_**So now that the Devil is showing up, what are his plans now? And what is Ryu going to do and him and Kasumi still?**_

_**I guess you'll just have to find out till later.**_

_**Ta-ta readers and see you till next time!**_


	11. Don't Give Up

_**Hey-hey you guys and this is chapter 11.**_

_**I hope you've been enjoying the story so far because from what it looks like, it's going beyond 15 chapters and there's still so much to happen! But I can't give away any secrets **__** though so let's get reading chapter 11. But first…**_

_**Warnings: A bit of blood and some cussing**_

_**So in this chapter, we get to catch up with Ryu and how he's doing and then Kaida's surprise guest visits someone else tonight. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Don't Give Up**

* * *

Ryu settled in one of his chairs, resting his glass of water on the table next to him. He let down his brown hair, running a hand through his locks to untangle them. He was exhausted from his day at work and now he was finally able to talk to his kids he missed so much. The trip was okay and the vacation was wonderful, but nothing made him feel better than to talk to his kids. He was glad to hear they were alright, but his feelings changed when he listened to his daughter's nightmares.

"_Fine. The kids are doing well. Asuka comes around every so often. Things aren't any different from when you left._ _How are you doing?"_

There was a sudden pause…

He didn't want to deal with this now. A lot already happened today and the last thing he needed was an emotional conversation that he knew would go wrong. He wasn't ignoring the topic, just didn't want to deal with it at this time. Plus, his daughter was a bit more important at the moment.

"I'm fine Kasumi. We can talk about this later. Did you know about Kaida's nightmares?" he asked, loosing his tie and resting his head back.

"_No, this was the first I heard about it. She has been having trouble sleeping lately but she said it was nothing serious. What did she say to you?"_

"Nothing much, just about a scary looking man. Did she watch a scary movie or something?" he questioned.

"_That's not the case. You know she laughs at those things."_

Of course she did, but what eight year old wasn't scared of a horror film? He knew how tough his daughter really was and if she wasn't in his lap, hiding her face she was probably behind one of the couches. He smiled to the idea, "Hm…you need to talk to her Kasumi."

She held back for a moment, _"I will. Is there everything okay with you? Do you need anything?"_

He looked around his room tired from his long day of work and having to sort out all the complications. They weren't major complications just stuff the trip, work, and whatever feelings he had to deal with. Sooner or later he was going to have to confront his feelings and he nagged himself constantly for not doing so. A point of a trip was to relax, not dwell over stuff…right?

"Nah, I'll be fine. Today was pretty busy; I think I'll just head to bed," he replied, beginning to unbutton his while shirt.

"_Okay. Just…call me if you need anything."_

The thought of saying _I love you_ crossed his mind, but he wasn't sure if he truly felt that way anymore, "I will. Goodnight Kasumi."

He knew she wanted to say something else, but she hung up the phone, probably with a heavy heart. He had the same feeling, but it wasn't guilt he was feeling. He was upset. Okay, so he lied, but he wasn't sure how to deal with the situation at the time. Hearing your wife cheated on you with your best friend, how was anybody supposed to deal with that?

He didn't want to yell at her, but he didn't want to forgive her either. It hurt, it hurt a lot to hear she was going behind his back and it definitely hurt to hear that Kaida wasn't his child. Sure she had a different hair color and eye color from him and maybe she acted a bit more like Jin, but that doesn't necessarily mean she wasn't his kid. She still had some of his traits after all.

Ryu exhaled and moved from his chair, grabbing his cup to fetch some more water.

He wanted to try and solve the issue, but he didn't know where to start. There was his feelings and her feelings, not to mention Kaida's feelings, which he probably should have checked on.

He just wasn't sure if forgiving her would really make him feel better. They've had a wonderful marriage, wonderful kids, and a wonderful love for each other. Was he really going to throw that all away? His heart felt shattered, a million pieces lying on the ground.

He finished his glass of water and stared at the cup, twirling it around slowly. Maybe divorce was the best option…

At that moment a knock was at his door. He looked towards it wondering who it could be and groaned at the thought of it being someone from work. He pushed his hip from the counter and walked towards it, really surprised to see who it was.

"Hey brother in law," she said with her arms crossed.

It was Ayane, standing it nothing but a purple nightgown and a smile on her pretty little face.

Oh great, his sister in law, even better.

He leaned his head on the door, "What are you doing here?"

She walked past him and into his room, settling down on one of his chairs, "Business. Our new line of clothing has a "vacation" type kind of theme that calls for sandy beaches and a bright sun!"

Ryu shook his head with a roll of his eyes, shutting the door and joining her at the couches. The minute he sat down in his chair, he put his ankle on his knee and rubbed his eyes. He already had to deal with work, worry about his child and his marriage; he didn't need his sister in law irritating him too, "Ayane, what are you doing here?"

"I just told you," she replied, closing her robe from the chilly breeze coming from his open window.

He tilted his face to her with a wry smile, "In my room?"

"Oh," she answered, getting comfortable in his seat, "Well I saw you earlier and I thought I'd come by to say hi."

"And?" he questioned, knowing well that wasn't her only reason. She looked back into his green eyes, but knew she couldn't hide her true intentions; she was a straightforward person anyway, "And to talk about Kasumi."

"I knew it," he said with a sigh and moving from his seat again back to get some water. "Ah, no, no, no," Ayane said looking back at him, "where do you think we're going?" The male leaned back against the counter, holding the cup in his hand, "Can we talk about this later?"

"Which in my language means _we won't talk about this ever again_," Ayane countered and waved her hand, "Come on, come sit down." Ryu knew she wasn't going to leave until she got what she wanted; either that or he could be a complete jackass and shove her out the door. That option sounded better, but with a shake of his head he returned to his seat, "I'm serious Ayane and this really isn't any of your business."

Ayane chuckled with a shake of her own head as well, "Okay 1. I'm serious too and it is it's been my business for more than eight years now. Right, that's how old Kaida is isn't she?"

Ryu looked at her, "So you knew? This whole time you knew about Kasumi cheating on me?"

She shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip, "Actually we all knew." Ryu rolled his eyes with another frustrated sigh, ready to pace around the room, but Ayane stopped him, "Ryu compose yourself for a minute, okay yes we should have told you, but Kasumi should have been the one to do it, she even asked us to keep quiet."

"Even Hayate?" he asked, knowing his best friend wouldn't have kept a secret like that from him. "Yes, even Hayate," she answered, "believe me, he was furious the most, but he let Kasumi handle it on her own."

Ryu released another heavy lament and rested his arms on the chair, letting his head fall back and his eyes close. Not even taking slow breaths helped him calm down. How could everybody kept a secret from him like that? And for eight years? Eight long years of Kasumi sneaking behind his back just to go see Jin. "You know I'm not feeling any better."

The purple haired girl smiled, "And that's where I come in." She tucked her legs under and rested elbow on the arm so her cheek could rest on her hand, "So, tell me everything."

Ryu raised an eyebrow at her, "Why would I do that?"

"Because," she said, "Kasumi told me what happened and apparently you aren't talking about. So who better than ask and hear about your problems?" Ryu shook his head after that, "No, I don't think so."

She scoffed, "Why not? I doubt you're going to talk to Kasumi about this." He was ready to say something, but shut his mouth to prove her point. Actually that was his plan. He wasn't going to say anything about it all, just keep telling her that he was fine, but secretly really wasn't. He knew he had to talk to somebody about it, but his sister in law was not the top choice on his list.

Ayane scanned over his face with her pretty pink eyes, seeing clearly how upset he was about it, "Look, I know I'm not the nicest person in the world, but I do care about you, Ryu. I want to help whatever is going on between you and my sister. Whatever choice you make I can respect, but I just want to know how you feel. Bottling things up inside isn't going to solve anything."

He looked back into her eyes and could see the deep concern she had for him. He really did want to solve the damage done to his relationship. Maybe she was the best shoulder to cry on.

She saw him nod and smiled, "So we can do it the therapist way where you lay on the couch and I write down everything or I can be the understanding person and pat you on the back and show sympathy."

He chuckled with a roll of his green eyes, "Sarcasm?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but I was being serious about the first part, I really do care about you."

"Sure," he replied. "Now come on," she said grabbing his arm and leading him towards the couch, "I'm going to do this the right way and I know how tired you are because believe me I'm cutting hours of my beauty sleep for this, so lay down and I'll get the water."

He really thought she lost her mind at the point, but did as told and laid down the couch, already feeling relaxed from the cushions. Ayane set the glass pitcher of water on the table and moved her seat closer, sitting crisscross in the white chair, "Okay, so where should we start?"

"You're the therapist," he answered with closed

"No one said I was certified," she replied, running a hand through her purple hair, "Okay Kasumi said you weren't talking about it, so why aren't you talking about it?"

"Because I'm fine," he answered simply.

She looked at him, "Which you and I both know is bullshit. You are not fine. You are hurt and upset. So tell me why you are hurt and upset?"

"Why do you think I'm upset?" he replied, "she lied to me, Ayane. About Kaida, about Jin, about loving me…"

"Hold on, I'm going to stop you right there," Ayane said, holding up a finger, "Kasumi loved you then, she loves you now, and she will always love."

He titled his head back for a moment, "How do you know?" She scoffed again, "She's had a crush on you practically her whole entire life. You weren't just her brother's best friend, you were also her friend, her secret love, the guy she wished to with, the guy of her dreams. Don't say she never loved you because I'm pretty sure if she had to pick between you and Jin, it would be you; every single time."

What she said really touched his heart and he knew it was true. Even as kids the only person she really cared about was him. She was always shy around him, looking out for him, and pretending she never liked him, which he easily saw through.

Now that he thought about it he was her first everything: her first date, her first kiss, her first time (but of course that didn't come to later. He didn't need Hayate trying to kill him.) And it was the same for him. He really didn't pay much attention to dating, since he had his own responsibilities but Kasumi changed that. Her sweet and caring personality drew him in and despite being his best friend's sister; he needed to see for himself where things would go. And as he pictured they were just perfect.

He meant it when he said he loved her then, he loved her now and he would always love her; that would never change. And he was glad she felt the same way about him and he knew that would never change either.

"Then what about Jin?" he shot back, "how do you explain that?"

Ayane gave her honest answer, "Actually I really can't. Kasumi said she loved him too and things got outta of hand one time."

"Which shouldn't have happened," he countered. The thought of even picturing her that way with him was enough to churn his stomach. The thought of him kissing her, his hands on her, her moaning his name…okay yeah, that drew the line, "And then came Kaida…"

"What about Kaida?," Ayane said a bit upset, "Don't blame any of this on that little girl."

"She had me raise another man's child, Ayane," Ryu said back with wrath, sitting up and looking at her dead in the eyes, "All along she had me think that was my child, but it wasn't."

Ayane crossed her arms and scoffed at him again, "And what the hell does that matter? Does that change anything? Now that you know Kaida isn't yours are you going to abandon her?"

"Of course not!" he said back, appalled she'd even say such a thing, "but…"

"But nothing," Ayane answered cutting him off, "You raised that little girl since birth. You are her father, it doesn't matter if it's not biological, and you've been there since day one Ryu. You're the one she calls father. How do you think she'll feel if you left because she was the reason? That little girl loves you just as much as you do her. And think about Keisuke and Sakura, how would they feel?"

Ryu sat there, rubbing his hands down his face with a sigh. Now that he heard it that was really the major reason why he was upset: Kaida wasn't his child and Kasumi pretended like it was, but Ayane was right, did it really matter? The minute he laid his eyes on her she was his daughter, his little ball of sunshine that he promised to love and protect for eternity.

She was **his** child and that would never change.

Ayane scanned over his face, wondering what he was thinking, "Have you considered divorce?"

He nodded honestly, "Yeah, yeah I have. I just…the thought of sharing Kasumi…or her loving somebody else…was just hard. That she even let something like that happen…"

The purple haired girl moved closer to him, glad he was finally opening up, and gently rubbing his upper back, "I know Ryu, but Kasumi wasn't cheating on you when you guys were married."

He looked up from his hands, "What?"

Ayane nodded back, "Uh-huh. Remember the day you asked her to marry you? Well that was also the day Jin broke up with her. He really didn't tell her why though. He just ended it."

Ryu felt more relief wash over him, thinking why Jin might have done it. It's was probably his devil, which he would be glad if that was reason; at least he was looking out for her.

"I know what Kasumi did was wrong and everybody told her she should tell you the truth," Ayane continued, "But think about now; eight wonderful years of marriage with three beautiful kids. Are you really going to throw it all away from a mistake in the past? A love like yours only comes once in a lifetime. Whatever you decide we can respect, but just think about it."

That's all he was doing since she told him the truth, but now he had even more things to think about, but there was one thing that still bothered him. "Does she still have feelings for him?" he asked, looking back at her.

Ayane shifted her purple eyes for a minute, "I honestly can't say. But my guess? Probably, I mean they have a kid together after all…" He gave her a look and she shrugged her shoulders, "What? I told you I'm not going to sit here and rub your back, you want the truth and I gave you what I could. Take it or leave it."

Ryu shook his head with a small chuckle, "Good old sister in law."

"Hey I try," she said with a pretty smile, "but seriously, you will think about it?"

He nodded, "Yes Ayane, I will."

"Great," she said with a pat of his back and standing up, "Now, if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep. That was a good whole hour of my beauty rest." He followed her to the door, hands in his pockets, "Although you were the one to come to my room."

"I know," Ayane replied, "The things I do for people." Before she left the room, she turned back around, offering to give him a hug, "I normally don't do this, but…oh come here." Ryu couldn't refuse such an offer, especially since it was once in a life time, and hugged her back, "Thanks Ayane."

"No problem," she answered, pulling away, "I just really hope it works out. Night."

"Goodnight," he replied, shutting the door and leaning against it. He had to admit that was exactly what he needed. He knew talking about it would clear his head even more and he felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Was it really a good idea to divorce Kasumi or accept what happened and move? To be honest, he really didn't know yet. He was still hurt, but they built a wonderful life together, something he always dreamed about. Was a love for another man going to ruin that? Now that he thought about it, what was going to happen to him and Jin? Was their relationship still intact?

With a heavy exhale, Ryu moved from the door to his bed, figuring sleep would be nice right about now. He had at least two more weeks till his business trip was over, that should give him plenty of time to sort out his feelings and thoughts or so he yearned.

* * *

"You alright there, sweetie?" Kasumi asked, pulling the blanket up to her chin. Kaida shook her head and held them close, feeling much safer in her parent's bed. Sakura and Keisuke were next to her, since she felt having the whole family would make her feel better.

Kasumi moved around the bed to make sure her other two kids were covered, liking the idea of having them in her bed. The house was locked and secured and she left the bathroom light on to help. She really hoped Kaida would be able to sleep well tonight.

Kasumi crawled into her sheets, resting up on an elbow before letting sleep claim her. She brushed Kaida's hair from her face, placing a kiss on her forehead, "Think you'll be okay tonight?" The girl nodded back, "Thanks Mom."

"I'm going to turn the light out now, okay?" Kasumi asked watching her snuggling into the sheets more and close her eyes. She turned off the lamp on her stand and settled in as well, wishing her daughter a good night before closing her eyes as well.

_***Dream Start***_

_Kasumi found herself by the pool, resting back on a beach chair and soaking up the sun. The day was picture-perfect, the sun was nice and warm and the water was so blue and cool; this felt like the perfect vacation._

_In seconds a dark figure hovered over her and she opened her eyes, smiling to see his soft green eyes and handsome features._

"_Someone seems to be enjoying themselves," he said softly handing her a drink. She sat up and accepted it, smiling back at him, "Who wouldn't? And I'm here with you." Ryu showed a sweet smirk, sitting down next to her, "Well I'm glad to hear that." He gently cupped her face, pulling her into a kiss that made her nerves jump, her stomach filled with butterflies._

_She showed him another smile before lacing their fingers together and resting back, "I think this is exactly what we needed, don't you?"_

_Surprisingly she didn't get a response and called his name, thinking he didn't hear her. She waited for his response but heard nothing and looked over at him, shocked to see he was gone. But it wasn't just him, everything was gone, the pool, the chairs, everything._

_She sat up, resting her feet on the new red surface, looking around. She had no idea where she was, it was just an open area with a rough, jagged surface and rocks. She thought she even saw a volcano in the distant, but dark clouds were floating around._

_A chill ran down her spine the minute she stood up, thinking she was being watched. She looked behind her, scanning carefully, but seeing nothing except open space. She took a couple steps forward, ready to call out, but terrified to get a response._

"_**Well hello there," **__came a voice._

_Kasumi looked around, wondering where it came from. When she realized nobody was there, she looked up one of the piles of rocks and to her astonishment; a figure was sitting up there with piercing eyes, staring right back at her._

_She stood in horror, not moving a muscle when it came down landing a couple steps infront of her. She noticed his features and was scared to realize something…it had wings, gigantic black wings. The closer it came the more she could make out: its clawed fingers, the black markings on its body and the horns sitting on top its raven black hair._

_But what scared her the most was the scary resemblance to someone she knew…Jin._

_The Devil stopped infront of her, glad he took her breath away, and saying in a taunting voice, __**"Long time no see. Don't you recognize me?"**_

_It took Kasumi a minute to find her own voice, still paralyzed with fear to the scary resemblance it had to the raven haired man, "You're…the man…in…Kaida's dreams…"_

"_**Kaida?"**__ he said with a casual shrug of his shoulders, __**"Oh yeah, that girl, she's practically a spitting image of me…or him, well it doesn't really matter, but you…"**__ He trailed, outlining her with his eyes. And wearing that bathing suit from her pervious dream, which he loved to destroy, only made his hunger for her deeper._

_He walked around her, spreading a clawed hand on her flat stomach, __**"You're just like I remember. Soft…slender…"**__ He came up behind her, pressing his front to her back and emphasizing his point by saying it in her ear, __**"sexy."**_

_Kasumi shuddered from the sudden feeling, wondering what the best idea would be. This was nothing more than a dream, but she wanted to get away from him. He wore evil like a second-skin and it was obvious he was the least bit gentle._

"_**I wonder if you taste the same too,"**__ he whispered about to run his tongue over her neck until she flung her hand back. Instantly he caught it, holding it in his clawed hand, __**"I wouldn't mind if you fought back. Infact…I'd like it. But I'm not here to play."**_

_He moved away from her, back to his original spot__**, "Just to introduce myself."**_

_Kasumi looked at him again, trying to figure out what kind of sick and twisted dream this was to present Jin in such a way, like he was some kind of monster. She could see why Kaida was afraid and never wanted to sleep; she wouldn't look forward to something like this either._

_Kasumi found some courage and asked, "What do you want?"_

_The Devil looked at her, a smirk plastered on his face, __**"Hm?"**_

"_What do you want?" she repeated herself, "Kaida's dreams and now me? Why are messing with my family."_

_He smiled at her with such a dark expression, Kasumi really had no idea what fear until now, __**"I've been around longer then you think, but since you asked…"**__ He walked forward a little bit, placing a clawed finger on her chest and lightly tracing the skin, __**"What I want is only something you can give me."**_

_She was about to ask what it was but winced in pain when his claw cut her skin, drawing diagonal line down her right breast. He came closer then, grabbing her chin and forcing it to look up at him. She was imitated just by his stare, "Why me?"_

_The Devil titled his head to the side, __**"He can answer that."**_

_Before she could say another word, he moved his lips over hers, a slow and teasing kiss. Kasumi wanted nothing to pull away, but his grip was too stronger, forcing her mouth to submit to his easily. He bit her bottom lip before pulling away, "__**We will meet again Kasumi, I can promise you that."**_

_***Dream End***_

Kasumi awoke with fright late in the night, sitting up straight in her bed, gasping for air. She looked around her to make sure she was in her room, then at her kids to see if they were safe and found them still in their slumber.

She closed her eyes for a minute, slowing down her heartbeat and rubbing her eyes, grateful it was a dream. She put a hand to her chest, calming herself down and taking slow deep breaths. When she pulled it away, she covered her mouth to hide her scream, blood staining her hand. She looked down to see the cut he made, just like in her dream.

Now Kasumi realized what Kaida meant when she said it felt all too real.

She couldn't believe it happened, it was just a silly little nightmare, probably from missing Ryu so much, but the evidence was right there! It's not like anything else could have done it.

Kasumi did her best to pull herself back in reality; at least she knew now what was haunting Kaida's dreams and why it scared her so much. She was grateful it didn't hurt Kaida in anyway, but now it had a new objective in mind and whatever it wanted, it was going to get, no matter what it took to get it.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Wow, that chapter was pretty long. The outline only showed two events, but I really wanted to describe Ryu's feelings and what was going on in his head about this whole Kaida thing. Yep and that was just the first seven pages. And adding Ayane in there was fun, after all whom better than to help with someone's problem. Ayane is such a little sweetheart.**_

_**So does anybody believe Ryu is going to follow through with the divorce? I can't tell you the answer, but what I can tell you is that's not the last of the devil we will be seeing, oh no, he's got a bigger role now since things are moving forward!**_

_**So join me in the next chapter, folks! See you till then.**_


	12. Can You Spend the Night?

_**Howdy there you guys and welcome to chapter 12!**_

_**So I'll keep it short and sweet this time. This chapter doesn't really seem very long, but hey I could be wrong. So now that the devil and Kasumi have met face to face, we get see what Jin has to say about it when she goes to visit and maybe someone else who just happens to be there, but first business as usual.**_

_**Warnings: None…none whatsoever.**_

_**Alrighty then you guys, I will shut my mouth and hope you guys like this next chapter.**_

"_Italics"-Jin's thoughts_

"_**Bold Italics"-Devil Jin**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Can You Spend the Night?**

* * *

Turning off the ignition to the car, Kasumi sat back with a sigh escaping her lips. She felt sleepy, her eyes closing for a brief minute. She didn't sleep at all last night, thanks to the nightmare she had. It shook her to the very bone, making her stay awake and try to do anything to prevent her from falling back asleep. She did pass out though at the last minute, waking up to her kids missing from her bed.

She nearly had a heart attack, thinking the worst happened. She found them in the kitchen, eating their breakfast like every morning. She was proud they took care of everything by themselves, but she made them promise to wake her up next time.

The thought of that thing…devil…whatever the hell it was taking them, made her cry at the very thought.

She pretended like nothing was wrong with her and joined them, covering up the scratch. She asked Kaida how she slept and was glad to hear her dreams were as happy as ever. Kaida felt better as well, hoping it was the last of her nightmares, but she still wanted Jin around.

It wasn't just for protection though, she also wanted to see him to apologize for how she acted earlier. She figured he never came around anymore because she screamed at him. She knew she hurt him and felt hurt as well by the idea. It didn't matter to her if he was really his father; she just truly wanted to see him.

Kasumi promised she'd bring him over and here she was in the parking lot. She felt bad for having Nina come and watch the kids. It was her day off, but she said she didn't mind. It'd been awhile since she'd been with the kids and was happy to oblige. She wanted to tell Nina what was going on, but she felt it'd be best to talk to Jin first, although she did ask how he was doing.

In truth she wanted him at the house too. Just like the Devil said, that wasn't the last she was going to see of him and she knew he was right; even now it felt like something was watching her. But on the other hand she was nervous to see him. That creature looked just like him! She didn't want to believe it, but she saw it with her own two eyes!

She was going to tell him about Kaida's nightmares too, but was debating whether or not to tell him about that. It sounded completely crazy especially with the scratch on her chest, but he had to believe her. It sounded crazy to her too, but nothing didn't make that scratch appear out of nowhere.

The thought of her nightmare sent a chill down her spine, the feeling of the devil's fingers still lingering on her stomach. She placed her own hand there, thinking for a moment. He said he wanted something, but what could it have been? If he wanted to hurt them he would have done it by now.

She began to feel her head pound and groaned from the sudden discomfort. She wanted to see Jin and if anything he could help her with what was going on.

Kasumi finally moved from her car, slugging her feet across the lot and taking the elevator to the main desk. She asked where she could find the businessman and was soon in the next elevator to his room.

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't really seen him since the truth came out and despite Asuka asking her to go check, she completely forgot about it. With Ryu and their marriage, Kaida and her feelings, and now the nightmares, she really wondered where she could squeeze him in.

She felt bad though. He was her crush and the father to her first child; the least she could do was make time for him, especially since she knew he was hurt. She may have been able to tell to him things were okay, but she doubted he believed her, hell she didn't even believe herself.

Things were just falling apart. Maybe having Jin around would make things easier. She knew it would make her feel better and being there for Kaida was a good thing as well. She was sure he was dying to see her just as much.

Kasumi exited the elevator and walked through the halls, practically having them memorized. It seemed like a maze but when you've been taking the same route for a couple years, you could probably walk through here with your eyes closed.

She found his door and gave a small knock, calling his name, "Jin?" When she received no response she figured he was probably too busy with paperwork, either that or he was buried underneath it and hadn't seen the light of day in centuries.

She pushed the door open and stuck her head in quietly, seeing for herself, "Jin?" She closed it behind her, taking a few steps in before realizing he was nowhere around. Even if he was completely busy, he usually spotted her despite how quiet she was.

She checked the other room behind his desk to the right just to make sure and let out a sigh, running a hand through her orange locks. He was probably out or maybe even at home. She pulled out her cellphone and started to punch in his number, but before she pressed talk, she stared down at it, thinking intently.

With another heavy sigh, she snapped it shut and walked over to the couch, taking a seat. She figured she'd wait awhile and then leave, but that wasn't the only reason why she took a seat.

Despite having plenty of times to think, she still hasn't come up with to talk to him. She could try the straightforward way and just spill it, _"So Kaida's been having these dreams lately and I had one last night where a man came to with black wings and markings, oh and get this! He looked just like you! Anyway he said he wanted something, oh, and check this out, he gave me this scratch. I don't know how this happen!"_

When you say it like that it sounded like she completely lost her mind, but even in more simpler way it still sounded like she was nuts. It took all her common sense to make her believe it was nothing more than a dream, but if that was true things like that weren't supposed to happen. Was that even possible!?

Her head began to pound again and with a frustrated groan she threw herself on the couch, burying her face into the cushion. This was too much to sort out at one time: The Devil showing up in Kaida's dreams, the Devil showing up in her dreams, what it wanted, what it did…ugh! Couldn't the answer just pop up in her face!

At that moment the door opened and in stepped not the man she was looking for but his father, the man who ran the whole entire company.

Kazuya stopped for a minute, noticing a figure on his son's couch, "Kasumi?"

She sat up when her name was called, lazily standing from the couch, "Hi Kazuya. I was just looking for Jin." The man also noticed how completely drained she looked, but he didn't want to say anything, "He's out running an errand for me. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Kazuya gave her another look and held out his arms. The last time he saw her was at Kaida's party, maybe a couple months ago? "Well come here. I haven't seen my daughter in law in forever."

Despite the falseness it his words, Kasumi didn't mind being called. They were practically family after all. She found comfort in his strong arms, resting her head on his chest. Surprisingly he kissed the top of her head, "Hey, I heard about Ryu, how's he doing?"

"I don't know," she replied with a heavy heart, "He left on a business trip before we could talk about it."

"Huh," Kazuya answered with an exhale, "I'm sure he's fine. He just needs a little time to think that's all." Kasumi pulled away from his embrace with a nod while moving her bangs from her eyes. The man could really see how tired she was and noticed the scratch mark above her breast. He stared at it for a moment, tempted to ask what happened. A thought of Jin appeared in his head, but instantly he shook it away, "So why are you here to see Jin?"

"Oh, um…" Kasumi replied with a little thought before returning to her seat, "Kaida wanted me to get him…actually Kazuya can I ask you something? If you have the time…"

He scoffed with a smile and threw the papers he had on the table and took a seat, "Of course I do; anything for my only daughter in law."

She returned his smile and shifted more comfortably, grabbing a pillow to hold to her chest, "It's about Jin. You probably know him better than anybody."

He mumbled a bit under his breath with a causal shrug of his shoulders. Him and Jin were close but they weren't, "_Hey dad let's play ball!"_ close. He'd rather beat the hell out of him…come to think of it; he probably already did that, "We have our moments."

"Okay, well…" she began, clearing her throat, "Asuka's been telling me, he's been acting weird lately. Do you know anything about?"

"_Like someone's talking to me weird or seen something kind of weird," _he said to himself_, "but then again Jin could probably pass for both_. What kind of weird?"

"Um, like…" Kasumi replied, thinking back to their conversation, "like stares at things for a period time or seems really lost in thought. She even said his eyes flashed red once…" Kasumi lost her voice then, thinking back to those piercing white eyes from her dream. It's like they weren't looking just at her, but through her.

Kazuya noticed the sudden pause, taking private notes to himself. The last time he talked to his son, he told him to get it under control before something happened. His guess? His Devil was starting to act on its own and is even probably taking him over as they spoke.

But he couldn't possible tell her about it. Would she really believe him if he described such a monster in his son? As much as he wanted to keep her safe, this was Jin's problem and just like him, he had to deal with it.

Kazuya shook his head, "Not that I know of. He's probably just tired from work lately. I'll be sure to kick his ass out of here so he can take some days off."

Kasumi smiled in appreciation to the thought, but couldn't help shake this feeling riding down her spine. It's like she felt that demonic presence around her, closing in on her every second of time.

Kazuya was actually curious to know if she knew about the Devil. He knew it was capable of incredible power and probably already communicated with her. Jin wouldn't really know because he blackouts whenever it takes over; something else he's going to have to learn. "Kasumi, are you okay? You seem…scared for some reason."

Said girl looked up with a bit of shock, trying her best to wipe it away, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just rough nights."

"Bad dreams?" he questioned.

She nodded back, "Pretty much. Scary monsters and stuff…" Was monster even the right word to describe it?

"Wanna tell me about?" he asked, leaning forward a bit.

As tempting as the idea was to tell him, Kasumi stopped herself. She didn't need more people thinking she was crazy, but then again Kazuya was the scariest thing alive…

She shifted again in her seat, holding the pillow closer, "I don't know, Kazuya…it's a little crazy…"

He chuckled then, more to himself then to her, "Try me, Kasumi. Believe me I know a lot more about monsters then you think." She looked into his eyes and knew she could trust him, not to mention the feeling weighing down on her like a ton of bricks. Anymore and she'd probably blurt it out too some stranger.

"Okay," she replied, gathering her words together before speaking, "There was this…monster in my dream…and…it had wings…really black, gigantic wings…" She began to shudder as she replayed everything in her head again like a mini movie. She could feel its touch on her stomach, on her wrist. Feel its breath on her neck and his words caress her skin. Next came the words he spoke, something she still couldn't figure out and then the small pain from the cut he made. Everything was in perfect detail and it all felt like it wasn't a dream.

Kazuya shook his head mentally and could see just how terrified she was. Although he couldn't exactly say it was Jin's devil, he automatically knew. It was speaking to her through her dreams and whatever it wanted it was going to get. The Devil's lust is pretty strong and whether you give into or not it was going to have its way; that's why control was a must.

He scooted closer to her and placed a hand on her shake-y knee, "Kasumi, you know it was just a dream right?"

She looked up at him and nodded, "I know, but it all felt so real…"

At the moment the door opened once more and in came the man Kasumi was looking for the entire time. He stopped with a confused expression on his face when he saw them sitting on his couch, "Dad? Kasumi? What are you guys doing in here?"

Kazuya stood up, a bit defensive, "Can't a girl come see her old friend? And can't a father see the girl who came to see her old friend?" Jin just shook his head with a roll of his brown eyes pretending he didn't just hear what he said, "Here's the paperwork you wanted."

The man pointed a finger at him, "Very good. Job well done." Jin wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not, but then it again it was his father.

"Alright then, I should get going," he said while helping Kasumi to her feet. He embraced her softly, kissing her head once more, "Take it easy okay. And get some sleep."

Kasumi almost laughed to how impossible that sounded and watched him leave, relieved to see Jin. However the minute she looked at him, an image of the Devil flashed in her head and instantly she grew petrified.

Jin noticed her looking at him like he was some kind of monster and called her, "Kasumi? Kasumi? Hey…" He grabbed for her arm and immediately she flinched, looking back into his face and seeing nothing but his usual appearance.

"_**She seems terrified of you. I wonder why**__,"_ his devil said, a soft purr in his voice.

Jin ignored him and grabbed her other wrist, trying to calm her down, "Hey, are you okay?"

She looked down at his hands and saw nothing but fingers and no claws. She nodded her head, licking her bottom lip, "Yeah, I'm fine." He scanned her face again for a minute, but trusted her words before moving away and back to his desk, "So, why are you here?"

He walked around his desk to his chair, grateful that all he had left was just a tiny stack of ten papers maybe that he had left. Stuffing his face with work was a very brilliant way to distract himself, but it wasn't from Kaida or anything, his devil more or less, since that's the only thing he could hear inside his head.

"_**Aww, its cute how you try to ignore me,"**_ he teased, "_**now shut up and pay attention. I have a feeling it's something you might want to hear."**_

Kasumi calmed her nerves and told herself repeatedly it was nothing but a dream. A dream version of Jin that was just really scary; nothing more. She sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Kaida asked me to come get you."

He froze and looked up from his desk, "What?"

Kasumi moved closer to him, hugging herself to stay sane, "She's been having these nightmares lately…" He showed another confused expression, "If there just nightmares then…"

"_**Will you let the girl speak?"**_ his devil told him with an annoyed tone. For once Jin actually did what his devil wanted and kept his mouth. From what it looked like it was something serious, especially if Kasumi looked so shaken up about it. "Is Kaida alright?"

Kasumi shook her head as a response, "No, she's been having the same nightmare over again. And she asked me to come get you because she would feel much safer if you were in the house. She misses you Jin, she really does."

A wave of relief washed over him when he heard that. He was beyond glad to hear his daughter was the least bit upset with him. He missed her just as much. "What about Ryu?"

"He's away on a trip," she answered, "she told him but is he supposed to do? He can't just leave work…" Kasumi began to tremble at the thought of him. Having him home would be the best thing of all right now.

Jin noticed and ran a hand down his mouth, wondering what could be so terrible about these nightmares. Every child had bad dreams; maybe Kaida just saw something that scared her.

He moved from his office chair and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. Kasumi couldn't hold back and held him close, the security in his arms exactly what she needed. She would feel just as safe as Kaida if he was in the house with them.

He pulled away and stared down into her carrot eyes, but before he spoke, he saw the cut on her chest and asked, "How'd you get that?"

She knew what he was talking about, "Can we sit down on the couch?" He nodded and followed her to the seats. Kasumi could feel her heart drum in her ears. She still hadn't figure out a way to tell him, but she really didn't have time to think about it now, "Okay, I'm going to tell you something that might sound a little crazy, but just hear me out."

"_**She doesn't know how crazy you are does she?"**_ his devil teased.

Jin couldn't hold back his chuckle, but replied to his old love, "Try me Kasumi. You'd be surprised."

She took a deep breath and pieced every word in her head, "Kaida's nightmares are about a man with black wings…"

Jin didn't even want to hear the rest; already he felt a wave of fear pass over him, "Black wings? Are you sure?"

Kasumi nodded, "She said it's been in her nightmares for days. It's touched her…and it's even tried talking to her, but she couldn't hear it…"

He felt another emotion pass over him, but it wasn't fear, it was anger, _"What are you doing to my daughter?"_

"_**How can you even accuse me? Angels have wings too,"**_ the devil said back. Jin shook his head mentally with annoyance. Of course it was his devil who else could it be? And why the hell was he messing with her now and how could he have not noticed? His devil was pretty much his other half, although he hated to admit, he should have been able to know what it was up to.

"_**You don't have that much control over me,"**_ his devil said.

Jin cursed in his head at him and paid back attention to Kasumi. Hopefully that was all his devil has been doing. "Have the dreams stopped?"

"They stopped last night," she replied, gulping down her fear. She had the strangest feeling that her worst nightmare was in this room, "I had her sleep in my room, but…"

"But… what?" he questioned, somewhat being patient. He looked at the cut again and connected the dots for himself. More anger built up and he was ready to snap, but he controlled it as best as he could and gently placed a hand on her knee, "What Kasumi?"

She looked into his brown eyes, "Remember…just hear me out." He smiled suddenly, finding it ironic how she didn't want him to think she was crazy, which was exactly what he didn't want her to think about him.

She took a deep breath again and replayed the dream as she talked, "It appeared in my dreams too. It was about me and Ryu first…and then it changed to a place with rocks and fog. It was sitting on a rock until it came down. It had giant black wings, horns, these markings on its body, and these piercing white eyes…"

"_**She practically has my features memorized**_," the devil said with a smirk on his face.

"_Why the hell were you in her dreams anyway!?"_ Jin shot back with fire in his tone, _"I told you…"_

"_**Shh, it's getting to the good part,"**_ his devil countered.

"It came close to me and said it wanted something," Kasumi continued, placing her hand over his and pulling him back into reality, "I don't know what it is though…" Jin squeezed it back, stroking her skin with his thumb lightly. She pulled down the front of her top to let him have a good view of the mark, "and then it gave me this. Saying it wasn't the last we were going to see each other, but that wasn't the worse part…"

He looked at her, trying to think of any way to make her feel better. Saying it was just a dream was complete bullshit. He had those nightmares too, were his devil would kick his ass, but he could handle it; Kasumi couldn't and neither could Kaida. But what was he supposed to do? He always blacked out whenever his devil took over. He really wasn't much protection.

The tight squeeze of her hand pulled him from his thoughts and he met her stare, "It looked…just like you."

Jin froze at that moment too and heard the words he wanted to say appear in his head. He'd been waiting for years to tell her what he truly was, but he wasn't sure how she'd take it. He was sure she would think he was crazy and now if he told her, she would probably want to stay away from him. His devil was her fear which could also mean so was he.

He wanted to do anything to protect her, but not at the risk of her life.

"I know it sounds silly and maybe it was just a coincidence," she said, "but…it felt so real, Jin. Like it's going to come back…"

"_**Oh believe me honey, I plan too,"**_ the devil taunted.

"So please," she said, grabbing his attention, "Can you spend the night over? Maybe even a couple days…?"

He moved from the couch, trying to piece everything together in his head. He leaned against his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose, "What about Ryu?" The idea was tempting, but he was going to try and find any reason to stay away and so far that was the only one he had.

"He won't be back for a week or so but even then I going to tell him the truth," she answered, standing up too, "Please Jin. Kaida really wants to see you; we can even go right now."

"Kasumi, I'm working," Jin replied in an apologetic tone, shaking his head. She showed somewhat of a smile and grabbed his hand, "Not anymore you're not." He gave her a confused look, only making her smile show more, "I had Nina, rearrange your schedule for you. So now, you are completely free in the afternoons, which means Kaida can have you all to herself…"

He unlocked their hands and crossed his arms, "I don't think that's a good idea Kasumi." And he was being honest. He knew what his devil was capable of. Being closer to them would only put them in more danger. And that's exactly what his devil wanted; to be as close to them as possible. He didn't have that much control, what if something happened?

She stepped closer, "Please Jin. These nightmares scare me enough." She grabbed his hand again to emphasize her point, "Please…Kaida needs you too."

He looked into her orange eyes and saw how afraid she was, how much she really wanted him to be there. But it was wrong. He was a threat to all of them. There was plenty of _what if's_ that could end horribly wrong. He would never forgive himself if he hurt them.

But on the other hand, he felt the urge to protect them. Maybe being close would give him a better opportunity to control his devious devil and maybe give him the courage to finally tell her truth. Not to mention how much he missed his little girl and really wanted to see her. And he could probably learn what his devil was after, since he obviously wasn't going to tell him.

"_**Just ask me nicely,"**_ his devil replied.

"_Shut up."_

With a final decision, Jin pulled her close and wrapped her in his arms. Protecting his family always came first and he wouldn't rest until he knew they were safe, "Alright Kasumi." She felt the relief wash over her and relaxed into his arms for a moment before pulling away and grabbing her bag, "Come on, I'm sure Kaida is dying to see you."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Yeah, this one felt a bit rushed. It was good in the beginning, but then I felt like I was getting sloppy towards the end. I hadn't thought out how Kasumi and Jin were supposed to talk about his devil and I'm bad at endings anyway. Could be that or I'm plain just tired. **_

_**Sorry if it wasn't the greatest chapter, but wait, I promise it gets better!**_

_**So will Jin tell Kasumi about his devil? And when will those two have a second encounter? Sorry, but I can't answer those, just keep reading!**_

_**So see you guys later!**_


	13. Things Are Looking Better

_**Hey there readers and this is Chapter 13!**_

_**I really don't have a summary or much to say, but I will say this chapter may be a little short, since nothing is really going on. We are just checking on the Hayabusa family and seeing how things are going since Jin is now staying over, but business first…**_

_**Warnings: Nothing.**_

_**So I really hope you all like the story so far, so let's keep rolling forward.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Things Are Looking Better**

* * *

Finishing the last of the dishes, Kasumi placed the cup in the rack and turned off the sink water. She grabbed the towel and began to dry her hands, thinking about the past couple days. Things had been fine since Jin came to stay with them, only a couple incidents of her nightmare coming to life, but he was always there to save the day.

She could tell he was nervous about coming to the house. He hadn't spoken or seen Kaida ever since they told her the truth. He honestly didn't know what to expect. He hoped they could get past it, but he would understand if she was still upset. But even if she was mad, he had to know about her dreams. He wasn't going to let his devil hurt his little girl.

The minute he stepped into the door, he felt the horrible guilt weigh on his shoulders before it was gone the instant his daughter's face lite up to see him. He almost felt like crying seeing his little girl so happy to see him.

They tried not to talk about it the first day since his job was guarding them from their nightmares. He learned whatever he could from her dreams and with Kasumi's it made him think his devil was up to something. He would have asked, but surprisingly his devil had been silent for a while. Either that or he was really good at ignoring it.

The first couple days had been nothing but fun and trying to distract them from his horrible secret. Kaida felt so safe with him there, he was glad he could be of some help and if anything Kasumi was happy to see how well they were getting along. She always knew her daughter never hated him; he just had to see for himself.

With his presence the nightmares hadn't been so bad, but they didn't disappear. It never spoke to her, just touched her, leaving her flesh with the lingering feeling. She saw how much it worried Jin and didn't feel like telling him a couple times, but the whole point was to have him shelter her, despite the fact that they were just dreams. It's not like he could go inside them and prevent what was happening. If that was the case, this problem would have been solved a long time ago.

But it was nice having Jin around. The kids were happy, especially Kaida, and she was able to keep her eye on him. All of those feelings he bottled up, he finally had the chance to tell her. And even if he didn't want too, she was going to make him talk.

It made her think of Ryu and how he was doing. She hadn't heard from him since their last phone conversation and hoped he was doing alright. She didn't want him to dwell over their family issue, but she did at least want him to think about. She wanted him to relax, but ignoring the situation wasn't going to make it go away.

She missed him a lot, but this vacation was want he needed. A little space never hurt anybody.

Kasumi put the hand towel on the handle of the fridge, moving stuff around the counters to make sure they were nice and clean.

Tonight the family ate pizza in the living room and watched a comedy. Jin tried to do anything with them almost every single night; it made her forget all about nightmares and the real reason he came to stay.

Right now he was putting them to bed. She would have helped but she completely lost track of time and stayed behind to clean up the kitchen and part of the living room. She knew giving him one on one time with the kids would help. The other two might not have been his, but he loved them all the same.

She thought about telling Ryu, but didn't want things to be worse than they already were. Their friendship was probably ruined for what she did; he'd probably be more upset if he was hanging around them, especially if he wasn't there. But she didn't feel like lying either. That's what started this whole thing in the first place.

With a sigh, she threw the trash away into the bin, the sound of her phone ringing. She grabbed it from the counter, seeing it was the man she was just thinking about. Her heart jumped to see his name, wanting to hear his voice and how he was doing.

Without any more wait, she pressed the button and held it too her ear, "Hello?"

"_Hey Kasumi."_

She smiled his voice calm and relaxing, "Hey Ryu. How are you? Is everything okay?"

"_Yeah, things are going pretty well here."_

"How's the business?" she asked, leaning back on the counter, "You guys making any progress?"

"_Uh yeah, we've managed to go pretty far."_

"How's the vacation?" she questioned, happy to hear things were going smoothly.

"_It's beautiful Kasumi. The waves, the beach, the sky; everything here is just amazing. I would have brought you guys if they let me. How are the kids?"_

She listened for a moment, hearing nothing but quiet, "Sleeping by now. I kept them up past their bedtime."

"_And Kaida? How are her nightmares?"_

She paused then, the thought of saying Jin's name ready to leave her mouth. She wanted to explain to him having him around was stopping the nightmares, but that wasn't all true. She could say having him around was good for Kaida, but he would probably object to that. Not to mention he didn't need to be thinking about what his wife and former best friend were doing while he was away.

She sighed to herself before answering, "There gone actually."

"_You still sound worry."_

Telling him she was having the same nightmares wouldn't have done anything. Even if she told him he couldn't just rush back home to comfort her, not to mention she wasn't an eight year old girl; she could handle this without any help, although it would have been nice to have him around.

She ran a hand through her orange locks, "It's nothing. She just described them like they were actually real."

"_Well tell her I hope she's doing alright and tell the kids I love them."_

"Uh-huh, sure," she replied with a nod of her head.

"_So guess whose here?"_

From the tone of his voice he sounded excited about it for some reason. "Who?"

"_Your sister."_

Kasumi was a shocked too, but now that she thought it about Ayane did own her fashion company. She just didn't think they'd end up on the same vacation. "Really?"

"_Yeah, she came to room a couple nights ago. Apparently you told her about us."_

Her heart stopped, an endless chill of fear running down her spine. She didn't know how to respond to what he said.

She could hear him chuckle on the other end of the line_, "It's alright. We actually talked about it. It was probably what I needed."_

She let out her held breath and was glad to hear he finally opened up about it, "Are you feeling better?"

"_Yeah, but we can talk about it later. It's probably better we do it in person."_

She nodded her head in agreement, "Okay. Do you know when you're coming home?"

"_Not yet. But I'll see you later. I'm going to do some paperwork before going to bed."_

"Alright," she replied, although sad their conversation was already over, "Goodnight."

"_Hey Kasumi?"_

"Yeah?" she answered back.

"_I love you."_

Her heart stopped once more, picking up a furious beat after that. Her insides were melting from his words, a smile on her pretty face. "I love you too."

They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone, Kasumi staring at hers for a minute. She couldn't but still smile to what he said, her heart doing crazy somersaults. She's wanted to hear him say it, to let her know things between them where at least on a good level. She was curious to know what him and her sister talked about, but whatever it was gave him a clear head to at least think about things for a while.

Now more than anything she was looking forward to him coming home and settling their dispute so they could move forward.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to check anything?" Jin asked his daughter as she picked up Sakura's toys. The girl shook her head, tossing them into the green and white toy box, "I'm sure there's nothing there."

"Positive?" he asked again watching her.

"I'm positive," she replied before yelping in surprise when he picked her; swinging her around in his arms. She laughed and giggled being tossed around before landing softly in her bed, a smile still on her sweet face. Jin helped her get into her covers, pulling them over her and patting them down.

She sat up for a minute, pointing to Sakura's crib, "Have you seen her seahorse?" Automatically the raven looked around, spotting it sticking out from under the bed. He picked it up and placed it next to the small child, touching the stomach to hear soft music play. Instantly the child grabbed for it, hugging it close. She grabbed for Jin next, the man bending down so she could kiss him on the cheek. Her adorable baby actions almost made him want to squeal.

He folded her pink blanket over her before touching her cheek and sitting back down on his daughter's bed. Kaida was twisting the sheets in her hands, before Jin grabbed for her chin pulling it up, "Are you ready for bed kiddo?"

She nodded back, the small gesture making him ask another question, "Any nightmares?"

"Not really," she answered, "but I feel like…it's still here."

The truth to her words made him roll his eyes mentally, but now that she mentioned it, his devil hadn't been acting up lately and that's what worried him. Sure it would disappear from time to time to regain its strength, but it was at full power, so what could it be doing? Don't get him wrong, he loved the peace and quiet he had since it kept him sane, but its silence was a bit scary.

He shook his head, "Well don't worry about it. That's why I'm here."

She smiled, "Thanks…dad."

He shook his head again, pushing back her similar black hair, "You don't have to call me that. It might make your dad jealous." He poked her stomach and she giggled, the sound making him smile. As much as he wanted to hear her call him that one day, he didn't want to force it. If it made her uncomfortable, Uncle Jin was still fine.

"I'm sorry," Kaida said, the mood changing from light to serious, "I shouldn't have said what I said before…"

He leaned on his arm, admiring his daughter for her courage, "It's how you felt Kaida. I wasn't going to get mad about it."

She looked up at him, her amber eyes full of sorrow, "Momma told me it made you sad though."

He nodded his head back, being honest, "Yeah it did. But I should be apologizing to you since I kept it from you so long. I'm sorry if it upset you."

"It was just a lot to take in," she replied, "I didn't think that's what you and Mom wanted to tell me."

"It's a lot for a little kid to handle," he answered, grabbing her tiny hands, "But it doesn't change anything okay? I'm still your Uncle and Ryu is still your dad. It'll be up to you if want to call me that too. I'm just glad to see my little girl again."

He gently kissed the back of her hands, Kaida smiling to his loving words, "Thanks. Are you and dad going to be okay?"

He sighed then and slowly rolled his neck to the side, running a hand through his raven hair, "I honestly don't know. We've been friends for a long time now so hopefully that doesn't change." She nodded, hoping her father would come back soon since she missed him so much.

Then another thought popped into her head, "So…you were with my mom?"

He noticed her smile and couldn't help his own, "At a time, yes."

"What was that I heard?" came a voice from the doorway. Kasumi stood there leaning against the frame with her arms crossed. She was happy to see the connection between them was still there and it appeared to be stronger.

Kaida and Jin looked at each other, laughing at their inside joke. "Oh nothing," Jin said innocently, "Kaida was just asking about you and me."

"What about us?" she replied in a teasing manner before checking on Sakura to see she was sleeping.

"Oh nothing," Kaida repeated with a slow roll of her eyes to Jin, who in return laughed with her. He got up from the bed then, knowing if they carried on neither of them would get any sleep. The girl looked up at her two parents, speaking her mind, "You guys do look cute together."

They looked at each other and Kasumi shook her head with a roll of her orange eyes before walking over to her and placing a kiss on her forehead, "You and that mind of yours. Goodnight sweetie." Jin took his turn next, placing one on the top of her head and tucking her in, "Night baby girl. I'm in the living room if you need me."

Kasumi couldn't help but admire the family moment in the doorway before leaving with Jin as he turned off the light and cracked the door.

The two stepped into the living room, Jin sitting on the couch while Kasumi grabbed the blanket and pillow for him. She returned, placing the items on one end of the couch and taking her seat next to him, "I take it you and Kaida are okay now?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"I told you she missed you," she said in an _I-told-you-so_ manner, resting her head on his shoulder. She was exhausted from the day but also afraid to fall asleep. Who knows what she would dream about next.

Jin wrapped an arm around her, his fingers lightly grazing her skin, "Yeah, she tried apologizing to me too." Kasumi buried her face deeper into the crook of his neck, "She did too me. That child is so silly."

The raven chuckled with her, looking down at her. His brown eyes looked over the red mark on her neck, his fingers tracing it again and again. He hated to see the mark it left, knowing this was just the beginning and it planned to do more with her. For a bodyguard he wasn't really doing a good job so far.

"I talked to Ryu a minute ago," she said.

He nodded, resting his head on hers, "Did you tell him about me?"

"Nope," she replied back, picking up her head to look at him, "I don't really think I should. We aren't doing anything. I just don't want to give him something else to worry about."

He agreed, rubbing her arm, "Do you know when he's coming back?"

"Not yet," she answered, shaking her head, "But no rush right? He should enjoy his vacation." He nodded again in response. Kasumi gave him a smile before scooting away, "I should go to bed."

"You can sleep in my arms tonight," he teased, hearing her laugh. She bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Tempting, but no." She gave him another teasing smile before saying goodnight and disappearing to her room.

Jin watched her leave, grabbing the pillow and placing it behind his head before lying down. The time he spent with the family was absolutely amazing, but he wasn't any closer to figuring out what his Devil wanted. What was he missing? What could his Devil be after?

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Yeah that ending was actually bad. I'm sorry I wasn't sure how to end it because I wrote 14 before 13. Ain't that funny? Yeah my writing strategy is a little weird. **_

_**So that was chapter 13. Does anyone want to take a guess on what the Devil might be after? I will say there is a clue in the next chapter. It might be clear but if you connect all the pieces I'm sure you can figure it out before I get to it.**_

_**Alright readers, I will see in chapter 14!**_

_**Ta-ta!**_


	14. Encounter 2

_**Welcome readers to chapter 14!**_

_**The last chapter was kind of like pause button before we continued on with the devil and whatever scheme he is planning, but if you guys are missing him, do not worry because this chapter brings him back. Let's see if the Devil gives more away about his plans, shall we? But first…**_

_**Warnings: A bit of blood and a bit touchy-feely moment**_

"_Italics"-Jin_

"_**Bold Italics"-Devil Jin**_

_**No more dilly-dally, let's jump right into the story, hope you guys like it! **_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Encounter #2**

* * *

_***Dream Start***_

_Kasumi awoke from her slumber, her heart skipping a beat. She sat up first rubbing her eyes to rid them of sleep. She clutched her stomach next, a gut-wrenching feeling; not like she was sick, more like something wasn't right. She was trying to tell herself things were fine, but she wasn't convinced. _

_She pushed the covers off, climbing from her bed, while running a hand threw her orange locks. She would check on the kids, then Jin, get some water and head right back to bed. She passed the opening to the living room, poking her head inside to see Jin on the couch, sound asleep. All she really saw was a big black log there, but who else could it have been?_

_She made her way to her son's room, glad to see he was still snug in his blankets asleep. She pushed back his soft brown hair before giving him a kiss and leaving the room. Next were her girls and she'd be back to her warm bed._

_With a yawn to show how exhausted she was, she pushed the door open. She came to a halt, her body becoming very still. Her eyes were wide with anxiety and horror. By Kaida's bed stood a figure, but not just any figure, she recognized it instantly: the man with wings who looked just like Jin. He was observing the girl, running a clawed finger down her cheek. Kasumi wanted to scream, to pull her child away from it, but her words caught in her throat. She stood claim and still, wondering what to do next._

_The Devil already knew she was there, turning his head with an evil smile on his lips, __**"Oh, so you're awake."**__ Kasumi didn't reply, only removing her hand from the knob and stepping a bit closer. _

"_**I must give you credit,"**__ he said, pushing Kaida's bangs from her face, __**"all your children are quite stunning, your husband is quite the looker…but apparently this one doesn't have any of my traits."**_

"_Why are you here?" she asked, finding her voice. _

"_**That's a bit rude, don't you think?"**__ he teased before leaving the child's bedside over to Kasumi. He grabbed her chin when he came close enough, __**"You know exactly why I'm here."**__ Kasumi was terrified, tensing up when his nose touched her neck, inhaling her scent, __**"I want you, every single inch of you."**_

_His words scared her terribly and in seconds she began to push away from him. His arm snaked around her waist, trapping her to him, forcing her orange eyes back on him, __**"You know fighting me is pointless right? I thought I already told you this."**_

_She hated how true his words were, "What do you want with Kaida?" His white eyes scanned over her face, enjoying her somewhat confidence, but as much as he would have loved to stay with her longer, he could feel the power shift. That boy really did have horrible timing._

"_**All of these silly questions,"**__ he replied, tracing her lips with a clawed finger; Kasumi flinched to his touch, __**"I've wanted you for so long, Kasumi." **__He emphasized his point by digging his claws into her side, his tongue sweeping slowly over her neck, enjoying the taste. His desire for her grew, her scent driving him wild; he really wished he had more time._

_Kasumi wanted to scream for Jin to save her, but she didn't want to wake the girls, knowing they be would scarred for life._

"_**Delicious as always,"**__ he said aloud, lapping at her skin one more time, __**"but sadly our time is cut short. Why don't I leave you with a little gift?"**__ Before she could question him, he bit down, hard enough to draw blood. Kasumi screamed a horrible, painful scream…_

_***Dream End***_

* * *

Kasumi awoke from her nightmare with a scream, sitting up in her bed, sweat beading her forehead. She gasped for air, looking and checking her surroundings, making sure she was out of harm's way. When she realized she was in her bed, she began to relax but felt the horrible sting and gripped her shoulder. When she pulled her hand away, the blood painted her palm, shaking her with fear to the very core.

At that moment, she scrambled out of her bed heading for her daughter's room. Jin was already at the opening, her scream waking him up, "Kasumi?" She dashed past him to Kaida's room, opening the door and scanning the area. Jin wondered what she was up too, following her.

She checked on Sakura first, then Kaida making sure no mark was left on her. When she found her children were safe, she swept a hand through her carroty hair, returning the other to her shoulder.

She began to pace slowly, panic still in her mind until Jin asked, "Kasumi's what's wrong?" He was still half asleep.

"He was right here!" she pointed out, "Right here!" He could tell she was freaked out, "Who?" She looked at him like he lost his mind, "The guy…the guy with wings!"

Jin grew very still at that moment, calling to his devil. He got no response, but knew well it was him. He moved closer to her, trying to grab her, "Kasumi calm down." When he noticed she was holding her shoulder, he managed to hold her still and looked at it, "You're bleeding, what happened?"

"_**You called?"**_ the voice said.

"_Wanna explain this?"_ he replied with anger in his tone.

"_**Maybe she fell,"**_ his devil answered. He wasn't in the mood to talk; he was still upset the boy had to ruin his fun.

"It bit me," she replied, more worried about her kids then herself. Jin was bewildered by her answer, thinking it was surprising that he was shocked about it. It was his devil after all; it really didn't have any boundaries.

"I'm serious Jin," she said, pulling him back from his thoughts, "he was right here!" He believed her completely, but the last thing they needed was him freaking out too. The best approach would be to try and calm her down. He cupped her face, moving it to face his, "Kasumi…re…lax." She stared back into his brown eyes and found her head on his chest, his arms wrapping around for security.

His words seemed to work and she clutched on to him, wrapping an arm around his neck, "Jin…" He held her tight, placing a hand on the back of her head. He was worried about her, for the family as well.

"Come on, let's go," he said with a mental sigh, while removing her from the room. They went back to her bed, sitting her down while he went to receive a cloth from her bathroom. He wet it with warm water, before coming back and pulling down the strap to her nightgown, addressing the wound. Kasumi flinched from the warmth, but found it soothing.

Jin wanted to know as much as possible before he decided to do anything. He would ask his devil but he knew it would never tell him anything.

"Wanna tell me what your dream was about?" he asked suddenly, hoping their soft conversation would make her feel better. She swept a couple strands off her neck before answering, "He was in Kaida's room, observing her, touching her, saying something about her having his traits…"

The raven didn't want to believe what he just heard, hoping he didn't hear her right, _"What are you doing to my daughter?"_

"_**Let her finish the story," **_his devil replied.

He sighed aloud, gently patting the mark, "Anything else?"

"Not really," she answered back, "he was in a rush though. He didn't have much time left…but for what?"

Jin could have easily answered that, but he kept his mouth shut. The last thing he remembered was going to bed before hearing her scream, he did feel a bit dizzy though when he stood up. Part of him felt his devil was stirring up some kind of trouble, but he really didn't know anything about controlling it in his sleep. It was probably a coincidence he noticed something wasn't right.

"Jin, why does he look like you?" she asked suddenly, still trying to figure that out.

As much as he loved to tell her his dark secret, now was just not the time. He put the bandage on her shoulder before answering, "Coincidence?"

"_**That's a bad lie,"**_ his devil said.

He gently smoothed his hand over the bandage, feeling immoral. He was supposed to protect her, but instead this happened. He knew staying around wasn't going to be any good, but the last few days had been wonderful. He felt guilty he would put his own need first instead of his families; maybe leaving would have been the right thing to do.

Thinking now was not the time to dwell on this, he gently lapped the last of her tears away and kissed the top of her head, "Everything's going to be fine now. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

He began to move away but instantly Kasumi caught his arm, "No. Please sleep in here tonight." He looked down at her face, second guessing her idea but he didn't want to leave her side either. Protecting her from himself wasn't an easy job. "Alright," he replied, crouching down to her level again, "I'm going to go check on the kids first. I'll be right back."

She nodded back and watched him disappear, already missing him when he left the room. The chill of the devil's touch still lingered on her skin and instantly she wrapped herself in the covers, hoping the warmth would shake it off.

She couldn't understand though why she was having the dreams again. Sure they appeared once or twice but not like this time. He was obviously trying to tell her something, even if he was just teasing her. And the thing with Jin was still bothering her. She just couldn't figure any of it out.

The raven made his way back into the room, cracking her door and walking along Ryu's side, "The kids are sound asleep." Now that he thought about it he was about to get in bed with his best friend's wife, he knew they weren't going to do anything, but it still sounded and looked pretty wrong.

With slight hesitation he eventually got into the bed, scooting close to her. Kasumi grabbed his arm and pulled his as close as possible, their bodies glued together. She wrapped it around herself, feeling better in his strong arms.

Jin couldn't help the emotions he had for her and felt he should enjoy it as much as possible. They were just two friends who needed a little comfort, nothing wrong with that. He perched himself up of his elbow, "I'll stay awake until you fall asleep, okay?"

"_**I guess you don't need my help getting into bed with her,"**_ his devil provoked.

"_Shut up,"_ he replied, ruining the moment, _"and just for the record, I never needed your help."_

She nodded her head and threaded her fingers with his, curling her legs closer. She felt safe, but couldn't help her wondering questions. She would rather figure everything out now and not have to see or deal with that devil again. Part of her believed Jin had something to do with it, but she couldn't flat out accuse him.

Jin was surprised when she turned around to face him, her eyes with wonder, "Jin, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"_**Yes,"**_ his devil answered instantly.

He ignored it and shook his head, "No, why are you asking?" He hated to lie, but he wanted to explain everything to her. Answering her now would only freak her out more; probably cause her to hate him.

She shrugged her shoulders, turning her whole body towards him now, "Just asking." He hated to see the concerned look on her face, but shielding her and his daughter was the only thing that mattered. When the time was right he would tell her.

He hesitated again before touching her, cupping her cheek, "Everything is going to fine. I'm right here." She looked into his brown eyes before nodding her head, finding it hard too not just curl into his chest. Jin beat her too it and instead pushed her chin up, his lips finding hers in a sweet, soft chaste kiss.

Every inch of her body was telling her it was wrong, but she missed this, missed him and found her lips moving back. The raven couldn't fight the urge either and just had to kiss her, to let her know he was telling the truth and he would do anything to keep her away from his devil.

He scooted a bit closer, her back flat on the bed, and the upper half of his body over hers. He missed the feel of her lips as much as she did, thinking to himself he should have stopped. He should have stopped before it even began, but the temptation was a bit too hard to resist.

Her hand found his bare chest and with a twist, they rolled over, her body on top of his, their mouths still sealed together. His hand found her waist, scooting her over so she sat comfortable on him before both his hands cupped her face again. Kasumi held onto his wrists, letting him keep their kiss in his control; he was always the dominate type.

With their kiss coming to an end, they pressed their lips together a couple more times before looking into each other's eyes. His thumb gently stroked her cheek, the words he knew he shouldn't say coming out, "I love you."

Kasumi's heart skipped a beat and despite trying to fix things with Ryu, her husband, the feelings for him could never change, "I love you too." She leaned down for another quick kiss before lying on his chest, his arms wrapping around her.

She listened to his steady heartbeat, finding it comforting, "Thank you."

He chuckled before kissing the top of her head, "Get some sleep." He felt her relax before pulling the covers up higher, taking a good look at her bandage before it disappeared. She really shouldn't be thanking him; it was his obligation to protect her, until Ryu got back. He knew their relationship would be over the minute he discovered it was his devil messing with his family.

But for right now it was his job and he would do anything to make sure they stayed safe.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**And that my awesome readers is chapter 14. I wanted to make the beginning not sound like a dream, but I didn't want to confuse anybody, not too much it was formatted like that in the other chapter as well and it would only be fair.**_

_**So does anybody have an idea what the Devil's plans are now? I won't say much but now just to clarify Kaida does not have the gene. Or maybe she does? You'll learn more in the next chapter.**_

_**See you guys till then, bye-bye!**_


	15. The Devil's Plan

_**Hey there again readers and this is chapter 15!**_

_**A lot has happened so far huh? Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter story. I wanted to upload more than one chapter since I had you guys wait so long. So thank you for your patience and let's continue on! We are looking at past 20 chapters but even then I still haven't found the right conclusion to the story, but I have a feeling it might be sad; just guessing. I'll stop blabbering on and we can get back to Jin and his Devil fighting as usual.**_

**Warnings: None**

"_Italics"__** –Jin's thoughts**_

"_**Bold Italic," Devil Jin's thoughts**_

_**Now without any more distractions let's get back to the story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**The Devil's Plan**

* * *

Resting against the headboard with the covers pulled up, Kasumi sat and watched TV a bit pale more than usual. She felt weak but it was probably from the lack of sleep and the shape her nightmares left her in. Sakura was sitting on the bed with, playing with her blocks and keeping her company. Just because she felt a bit tired didn't mean she wasn't going to spend time with her kids.

Infact that was part of the reason why she was still in bed, despite her wearing a sweater she wanted to cover up the marks and bruises her nightmares left her with. She didn't want the kids to know, especially Kaida that the thing in her dreams was now haunting hers.

It was getting worse: the contact, what he said, everything! He left her confused with its short answers and whenever it touched her, it was rough. Its hands, mouth, anything he could use to leave her in un-presentable condition. She was tired and afraid now, wondering what it could want.

Not even having Jin sleep in here with her helped anymore. The first two nights were quiet and peaceful, after that it started to show up again, being more aggressive than normal. Part of her believed it and Jin were connected, but she couldn't be sure. Hell, she even thought she was starting to go crazy now and just wanted someone to blame. It made no sense to her and with every encounter it only made her question her sanity even more.

With a sigh she shifted again, trying to get more comfortable but groaned from the pain. If he only touched her and made her feel this much pain, imagine what else he could do to her. Kasumi hopped and prayed this had nothing to do with sex, although she had that feeling that it's exactly what it wanted. She groaned again from the feeling, her muscles pulsing from the thought.

Sakura noticed her mother squirm around and as a way to help her, stuck a block in her face. Kasumi looked at it and smiled, "That's the letter P." The child smiled back and grabbed another one, handing it to her.

"This one's a Y," Kasumi said, holding onto the yellow cube. Sakura handed her another one, having two more in her hands ready to go. Before Kasumi could reply her phone went off on the dresser. It may have been close but even reaching that far made her muscles ache with protest.

She didn't even look at the caller I.D. answering the phone, "Hello?"

"_Kasumi? Are you alright?"_

The worried tone made her realize who it was, shifting even more in her seat and pretending she was fine, "Ryu? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"_You sure? You don't sound so good."_

She rubbed her hand across her forehead, "I'm okay, honestly. How's everything going over there?"

"_Business as usual, everything is going smoothly."_

"That's good," she replied, "have you been able to relax?"

"_A couple of times. Honestly Kasumi, the view is breathtaking."_

She smiled to a memory, "Like the time we went to Zack's Island on vacation? Remember that?"

"_Who could forget? Those two weeks were incredible. So_, _I have some good news."_

Kasumi sat up straighter, wondering what it could be, "Ayane has stopped annoying you?"

She heard him laugh, _"People have actually mistaken her for my wife."_

Kasumi frowned at that thought and she knew he knew because she heard him chuckle again, _"No it's even better."_

She waited again, wanting him to blurt it out already so she wasn't left in suspense anymore.

"_I'm coming home."_

She sat up, lifting herself off the backboard, a bit scared, "Right now!?"

He chuckled again, _"In a couple days."_

She took a breath of relief, panicking then when she thought her message could have sent the wrong one, "Not that we don't want to see you…cause we do…but I just…"

"_Kasumi."_

She stopped talking, "Yes?"

"_I'll call you the day I leave. I have a meeting right now so I'll talk to you later."_

She nodded her head, sweeping a hand through her orange hair, "Okay. We can't wait till you come home."

"_Me neither. I love you."_

Her heart did a somersault then, "I love you too."

They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Kasumi leaned back against the headboard ignoring the sudden pain. It didn't matter; it was replaced with utter joy and happiness. Ryu was coming home! The kids could see him and they could finally fix the damage done to their marriage. Kasumi was too happy to care about anything.

Sakura could see how happy her mother was and clapped before handing her another block. "That's the letter L," she answered holding it to her heart. "L is for love. Daddy's come home soon." The littler girl clapped again.

In the middle of all that joy, Kaida stuck her head in the door. Kasumi noticed and smiled, "Kaida, honey…"

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Jin?" she asked suddenly.

Kasumi paused, speechless, "Goodbye? Why?"

"He says he has to go to work," she answered. Kasumi looked at the clock by her bed, "It's five 'o'clock. Jin doesn't work in the evening." Kaida shook her head, "He said something came up."

Kasumi couldn't find any possible reason why he'd be going to work especially since she had his schedule modified. "Okay," she nodded, "I'll be right out."

Kaida nodded and disappeared. Kasumi was still stuck on why he would be going to work, but moved none-the-less, groaning to the pain. Sakura could see her mother was going somewhere and crawled her way over. When she held up her arms and called her mother's name, Kasumi instantly picked her up and kissed her on the cheek, "Come on, let's go see why Jin wants to go bye-bye."

* * *

Jin stood in the doorway with his brief case in hand, ready to leave. He told Kaida not to tell Kasumi because he knew she would flip out but deep down he wanted to see her before he left.

It was getting too dangerous with him around. He was supposed to be protecting her and yet his devil just seemed to have better access to her. And sleeping in the same bed as her wasn't helping his own urges either. Sure a kiss or two was fine but having all that open space and easy removable clothes could lead to things. Ugh…now he was starting to sound like his devil.

Kasumi came from the hallway with Sakura on her hip and a very unhappy and pained expression on her face. She walked up to him, hopping Sakura on her hip more to help her stay on, "Going to work?"

"Yeah," he nodded a bit nervously, "something came up."

"Like what?" she asked. Now that he thought about it he should have prepared a speech for his interrogation, "Things, Kasumi just things."

"Which could have been taken care of when you went to work earlier," she countered. He chuckled then for some reason, "Kasumi its just work." He then swept her orange hair from her shoulder and traced the mark going down her neck. Kasumi was starting to get her own idea, but groaned from the sudden pain; it was probably the weight of the baby.

"Are you alright?" Jin asked, placing a hand on her lower back.

"Kaida, come grab your sister really quick." Kasumi said handing her to her oldest child. She bent over for a while leaning back a bit. When she felt better, she pulled Jin into the kitchen, telling her kids they would be right back.

When they got into the kitchen, she stopped and turned around, "Why are you really leaving?" "I told you it's work," he answered. "No, you were looking at my marks," she replied, pulling her shirt down to show him the ones on her chest.

He stood silent, all those marks reminding him of the horrible things his devil had done. She grew shocked and picked up his chin, "Jin, none of these are your fault.

To him she obviously had no idea what she was taking about or how right she actually was, "But did you notice that when I came, you had more of these dreams?"

She opened her mouth to counter him, but had nothing to say. She didn't want to mention it but she did notice that, but how did that explain anything? How could any of this point to him, she was still trying to get past the part that something like that could even exist, let alone harm her in her dreams! Maybe it had something to do with how it looked like him…?

Even so she wouldn't blame him for anything. "Jin, these marks have nothing to do with you," she repeated, thinking it would make him feel better, "you were here to keep me safe."

"_And see how that turned out?"_ was what he wanted to say, but kept it in his head. He was dying to tell her the truth but he feared the outcome most of all. He knew Kasumi was compassionate and understanding, but would she be if she knew it was practically him who was hurting her? His devil and he were one in the same, he hated to admit it but it was the truth.

"Kasumi, can you please trust me when I say…" he began.

"It's for your own safety," she finished while crossing her arms. She's heard that line a million times by now, "I know Jin. Are you ever going to tell me what that means?"

He sighed, "It's better you not know the truth." She shook her head, a little hurt by his words, "And even after all this time you don't trust me." He frowned, grabbing onto her arm to pull her to him, "Don't say that. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

She looked into his brown eyes and knew he was telling the truth, "And when are you going to tell me?"

"When the time is right," he answered honestly, not sure when that time would ever come. He dropped his briefcase and embraced her, his hug squeezing her too him. As much as he disliked his decision he knew it was the best choice to make. Maybe now he would learn better control and find a way to stop his devil from hurting her.

"You're going to be fine," he said, doubting his own words. He picked up her chin and kissed her, a sweet chaste peck of his lips. Kasumi was sad to see him go, but she knew no matter what she said his mind wasn't going to change. She nodded her head, resting her forehead on his chest, "Alright. Have a good day at work…again."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head before picking up his case and heading out the door. She heard him say bye to the kids and head out the front door. She stood still for a minute, thinking to herself. Her fingers lightly traced over her chest, her mind trying to think how Jin could be connected to them. His appearance similar to her nightmare was what bothered her the most and at some point she did consider the possibility of it and him being the same person.

Kasumi shook her head, the thought just crazy. She pushed it to the far back of her mind and remembered something more important. She forgot to tell her kids, their father was coming home and for the time being that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

Jin placed his briefcase on his desk and sighed aloud again before taking off his coat and throwing it down as well. He was relieved to be out there, at least now the kids and girl he loved was safe from him.

"_**It doesn't matter where we or they are, you know I can always reach them,"**_ his devil taunted.

The raven rolled his brown eyes and rubbed his face down. Now his devil wanted to talk and when he talked the headaches started to come. Was it him or was his devil starting to become stronger? The thought scared him but that just meant he had to become stronger too; stronger than him.

But where to start? Or even how to start? It's not like he could create a secret plan without his devil knowing, they shared the same mind, everything he knew so did his devil and vice-versa.

"_**Speak for yourself,"**_ his devil said.

He groaned again, leaning on his desk with his hands. He would do anything, absolutely anything to keep his devil under control and keep the people he loved safe. Even if that meant leaving for a period time and never being seen again. That would be his last resort if it came to that, but he would probably start different exercises and the sooner he started the better.

"Well look who it is," came a voice from the door, "I haven't seen you in awhile."

Jin looked back to see his father come in, a stack of files in his hands, "I worked in the daytime. Maybe you should try that."

"I work longer then you, don't I?" his dad said back, "I know everything that goes on in my building."

"Apparently not," Jin mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kazuya walked over to a cabinet and pulled it open, beginning to sort of the files, "So where have you been?"

"_**In Kasumi's bed,"**_ his devil answered with a smirk.

"At Kasumi's, that's all," Jin replied, trying to ignore his counterpart's remark.

"What for?" Kazuya questioned, shutting the cabinet. He turned around and noticed his son gripping the desk hard, his knuckles almost white. He walked over to him and snapped his fingers, "Jin? Jin?" When that didn't work, he grabbed his face, "Jin!" The raven's eyes turned from red back to brown, his expression a bit clueless, "What?"

Kazuya stared at him for a minute, "Your devil again?"

"Yeah," Jin answered, rolling his neck, "it's been getting stronger." Kazuya insisted he sit on the couch while he leaned back on his desk, "Is that why you were at Kasumi's?"

"_**That and a chance to f…"**_

Jin shook his head again, "Yeah, apparently my devil has been talking to her through her dreams. She called me over to protect her."

Kazuya nodded, "So that was how she got that mark. Have you told her yet?"

He sighed, wiping his eyes, "What am I supposed to tell her? She's already asked why it looks like me and even then I gave a crappy answer."

The bigger man chuckled under his breath and moved from his spot, "And lying is better? You are putting her in danger just by doing that." He looked over at his father, "I know…I'm just going to get stronger before I tell her, hopefully nothing bad happens till then…"

"Hate to break it to you," Kazuya said, "It only gets worse. He's had a taste of her and now he wants her; every part of her. You better come up with a plan soon." Jin knew what his dad said was true and rested his face into his palm. He hoped Ryu was coming soon even if he was putting his former best friend in danger at least he knew Kasumi and the kids would be safe; Ryu would protect them with his life.

Kazuya was about to leave his son's office, but curiosity got the better of him and he came back, "Just to ask was that all you guys did? Cause I'm sure there were some cases were…"

"Bye dad," Jin said in annoyance. Kazuya held up his hands in defense and left the room without saying another word.

"_**He has a point,"**_ his devil added, _**"remember the night your legs were intertwined? Or the night she laid on top of you? Or…" **_Jin let his devil rant, part of him getting a headache, the other part of him not even caring, and the last part trying to see if anything it said might give him a clue to what it wanted.

If it was simply just sex, his devil would have taken that already, but no. It was toying with her, torturing her, leaving her with tiny hints and marks that kept her up at night. It wanted something else, but what? All he really knew was that his devil craved power, blood, and lust and as much as he hated to admit it, it could have all three of those easily. Was it personal? Was his devil craving attention from a woman? If so, then why Kasumi out of all the millions of women out there?

Jin was starting to get an even bigger headache from the millions of questions and left it alone, tuning back into his devil's rant.

"_**My favorite night though had to be where she was pressed so hard against you. She practically molded to your shape, her legs brushing yours, her warm body so close, and her chest pressed firmly on you,"**_ his devil smirked,_** "don't you remember that? I'm sure going to miss sleeping in that bed tonight."**_

"_What are you getting at?"_ Jin snapped, fed up with his counterparts talking, "_Why are you doing this to her?"_

He didn't response and instantly he snapped again, _"Don't pretend you aren't listening to me. What do you want with Kasumi?_

"_**The same thing you do,"**_ his devil answered, _**"to be buried in that tight little body again."**_

The raven rolled his brown eyes, _"It's more than that. If you wanted sex you would have taken it by now. What are doing with her? What are you telling her? And why were you messing with my daughter?"_

His devil gave a sluggish reply, _**"Every man wants to be a father."**_

"_What's that supposed to mean!?"_ Jin asked.

"_**And by the way, Kaida doesn't have it."**_ Those were his devil's final words before he retreated back to his darkness, resting up for whatever plans he had next.

"_What?"_ Jin asked, wanting an answer, but never got one, _"Hey, are you listening? Hey!?" _

The raven gave up when he got no response and threw his head back, a sigh escaping his lips. As usual his devil left him with unanswered questions, but if he was right he was hoping what his devil said was true. If that was the case then Kaida didn't have his gene and she was safe. Now that he thought about it that was probably why he was haunting her dreams in the first place: to see if she had it, but when he discovered she didn't, he left her alone.

That would explain Kaida's situation but not Kasumi's and what he said before still puzzled him, _**"Every man wants to be a father…"**_ What could it have meant?

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Again very sorry it took me so long to upload anything! I was just having problems left and right and I finally had a chance to get my hands on this again. So sorry to keep you in suspense and make you wonder what was going to happen next, because the wait is over!**_

_**Okay so does anyone have an idea of the devil's plans? I kind of gave you a hint in this chapter, but of course I'm not going to tell you if your right, I just want to hear your opinion!**_

_**So join me in the next Chapter! No summary this time.**_


	16. Ryu Comes Home

_**Hey there readers and this is chapter 16!**_

_**There really isn't much to say about this chapter except if you guys are missing Ryu and are wondering what is going to happen between this couple, then you are in for a real treat. Although I don't think you guys miss him as much as Kasumi does, haha!**_

_**Warnings: None**_

_**This chapter is just really cute, but I don't think that can be considered as bad. Well I hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Ryu Comes Home**

* * *

Kaida moved around the living room, picking up toys left by her little sister. She was grateful Sakura was asleep so she didn't have to fight her about it. Despite her being the cutest little baby ever, she wasn't really easy to work with sometimes. Except with her mother, she just had a way with children.

She quietly placed them in the tiny toy bin in their shared room before going back to the living room and fluffing up the couch cushions. She wanted the house to be pitch picture, everything looking neat and tidy; so neat that you wouldn't want to use it to ruin it.

When she heard her father was coming home, she instantly felt the joy and happiness. She missed him so much, just the thought of him coming back would make her smile, but now it was finally coming true! The best part though was when he called him to tell them what day he was coming back. She counted down till this very day where he called early in the morning, saying he would be home at night time.

It was already noon and she was counting down the hours. The minute she got up all she could think about was him and too pass her time she started to clean the house. She practically worked the whole morning stopping to take a quick break because her mother told her too. The others were excited to have him come home too, but her mother thought it was too early to work, they should at least wait a bit.

But Kaida really couldn't. She was like a child who ate too much candy and had a lot of energy; she might as well put it too good use.

She continued to clean, grabbing the cups from the table and heading towards the kitchen to put them away. Keisuke sat at the table, eating lunch and enjoying the quiet atmosphere. He took a sip of his juice noticing his sister walk around, "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning," she answered, rinsing out the cups, "Dad, comes home today."

"I thought we weren't going to do that till later?" he asked.

"Well I'm doing it now," she replied simply. She was about to head to the other room, but stopped and turned around, "When you're done, can you go clean your room?" The little boy pouted, munching on his sandwich, he really wasn't in the mood to clean up.

Kaida chuckled and walked over to him, ruffling his brown hair, "You can have an extra cooking later." His face brightened up, nodding his head. The girl laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek; she remembered when she used to fall for stunts like that, but that extra snack was definitely worth it.

"Hey have you seen Mom?" she asked, before leaving the room for a second time.

"In her room," he replied, drinking more of his juice, "she's putting clothes away."

Kaida gave him her thanks, inspected the living room as she passed by and went for her mother. She quietly walked passed her room, not to wake up Sakura and poked her head into her mother's room to see what she was doing, "Come on, Momma. We gotta clean the house for Dad!"

Kasumi was by her bed, doing the laundry, "Relax sweetheart, your father won't be here till tonight." Kaida came up beside her, "I know but I just want the house to be perfect." Kasumi touched her chin before walking around the bed to put some of Ryu's things away, "And it will be. We can start cleaning after we have dinner, okay?"

Kaida smiled as a response. "Honey can you put these clothes away in my closest?" Kasumi asked.

She did as she was asked and hung up every one piece by piece. Then she started going through her mother's things like she did when she was a child. She remembered how she would put on a couple dresses and pretend to be a grown up.

As she looked through them she came across one wrapped in plastic, it was a beautiful snow white dress. Kaida pulled it out of the closest, "Mom, this is beautiful!"

"What is?" Kasumi asked, returning to the basket on her bed, "Oh, that's just my wedding dress."

"Isn't that when people get marred?" she asked back, still in awe. Kasumi chuckled, "Yes, it's a special dress girls wear." As Kasumi made her way to her dresser, Kaida put the dress on the bed and began to unwrap it, her fingers sliding over the fabric. She grabbed the veil, tempted to put it over her black hair.

Every girl dreamed of this day, the wonderful day they would find someone to love and cherish them and vice-versa. For an eight year old though she never really had thought about it unless the time she was four and married her teddy bear counted; it was the best day of her life!

As she spread out the veil, an idea popped into her head and she turned towards her mother, "Hey mom, you should put it on!" Kasumi stopped and reminisced about the day her and Ryu tied the knot. That truly was the best day of her life and the honeymoon was even better, especially making love on the balcony under the moonlight with the ocean sounds. She'd be more then happy to talk about her wedding, minus the honeymoon part of course.

She smiled to herself and closed the draw, "I don't know Kaida, it's been years since I wore that thing, it probably doesn't even fit me anymore."

"You'll never know unless you put it on," Kaida sang and shoved the dress into her hands, "Please Mom." Kasumi wasn't able to say no to her cute face and pinched her cheek before saying yes and heading towards the bathroom.

Kaida waited patiently in the other room, helping her mother and putting away the rest of the laundry. She was excited to see her mother in her dress. Of course she sad seen commercials, but it's different in person. And now that she thought about it: what would her wedding dress be like?

When she heard the bathroom door open, she nearly squealed and sat on the bed. Kasumi came out slowly, standing as a model for her daughter to see. Her dress had a pretty flower pattern on the bottom running up to her midsection. Her sleeves hung from her shoulders, the "v" showing off her chest but not too revealing. She was surprised though it still fit her so well, but probably because she hadn't been taking care of herself lately. She used some make up though to cover up any marks that could be seen and used her hair to help.

Kaida had sparkly eyes which made Kasumi smile and do a turn for her. "Mom, you look so beautiful!" she said in awe, hopping off the bed to touch her dress more.

"These dresses can do that," she replied.

"Come on," Kaida said and took her hand to pull her to the dresser where the mirror was, "I want to brush your hair." Kasumi pulled up a seat and handed her daughter the brush, smiling at her in the mirror. Kaida stood behind her and ran it through her locks softly. She liked her mother's hair, she thought it was neat how it was as orange as the fruit itself and how it matched her eyes.

Kasumi enjoyed this time with her daughter, but lost herself in the mirror. Was it really that long ago? She thought to herself. The day Ryu asked her to marry her was also the day Jin broke up with her, breaking her heart in the process. The only thing he told her was how it was for her own safety and still till this very day she had no idea what it meant. How could she? It's not like her life was in danger around him.

But with everything going on lately, she felt she wasn't safe anywhere. She honestly didn't want to think about this, especially not the day her husband was coming home. All she could do was push it to the back of her mind. Now that she thought about it, she still hadn't decided if she was going to tell him or not about these strange encounters. Honestly she was just going to wait it out and hopefully his comforting arms could keep the nightmares away; it sounded like a complete fairytale.

Kaida ran the brush in her orange locks again before noticing how sad her mother looked when she glanced into the mirror. She had a feeling something was bothering her and not the usual stuff. It was the same feeling she had when she started to have those nightmares about the man with wings. She was grateful they stopped, but the feeling never really went away. It was small and distant, but it never truly went away.

Kaida thought about asking her, but sometimes she seemed to far gone to even hear her. She thought having Jin here would help and in truth it did, but did it help her mother? Her nightmares left but she had a feeling that thing was still around.

She felt the instant chill from the frightening thought and shook. She wiped the image from her mind and continued to brush her mother's hair, ready to ask her what was wrong. She swept the orange hair from her mother's neck and stopped for a second noticing the faint mark on her neck; it still looked pretty fresh.

"Hey Mom, what happened?" she asked, gently pointing next to it.

Kasumi snapped out of her thoughts and listened, coming up with a little white lie, "Oh nothing, something just scrapped my neck. You know how clumsy I can be." Kaida somewhat bought it, thinking what could have possibly reached her.

She was about to ask when she heard the front door and put down the brush, "I'll get it!"

"Make sure you look out the window," Kasumi called after her, hoping she heard. She stared at herself in the mirror again and grabbed the veil, thinking about putting it on.

The little girl ran from her room and into the living room and just when she was about to reach the door, it opened. Kaida nearly screamed to who it was, jumping and wrapping her arms around them after they managed to put down there luggage, "Dad!" "Hey honey," he smiled back, hugging her tight and placing a kiss on her cheek. He put her down and ruffled her black hair, "Definitely glad to have one of my kids greet me when I come home."

"Dad, I'm so glad you're home. I missed you so much," she said, kissing him on the cheek too. Ryu was so glad to hear that, missing his children the minute he left them, "where's your mom?"

"She's in..." she began to say, remembering what they doing and what she was still wearing; her face lite up, "your room. Come on!" She took his hand and pulled him along, excited to show him what was in store. He was ready to ask her what she was so excited about, but was frozen when he saw what she wanted to show him.

Kasumi was just finished putting on her veil when the door opened, making her jump from her seat. She was about to call her daughter's name but stopped too, breathless to see the man she loved was already home.

Ryu stared out her with his jade eyes, stuck in time to even think straight. She looked amazing, absolutely breath-taking standing in her wedding dress. The memories of that day flooded his mind and he was overwhelmed with the emotion and feeling that flooded him; it was like falling in love all over again, except he loved Kasumi every day of his life.

Kasumi couldn't help but blush under his gaze, thinking he was looking past her physical appearance and into her heart and soul. She cleared her throat, sweeping a strand of her behind her ear, "I didn't think you'd be back so early."

Kaida nudged her father forward to snap him out of his trance, "Yeah...um...I would have called you, but I wanted it too be a surprise." And what a surprise it was.

Kasumi nodded, then smiled sweetly, "Oh, well in that case...Welcome home."

Ryu was still tongue-tied to think off what to say. She honestly left him breathless. His hands came up to rest on her sides, "You look so...beautiful." Her blush grew brighter, her hands coming up to grip his arms, "Thank you. I'm still surprised it even fits me..."

Kaida could easily see the sparks and felt it was time to leave. Her father obviously forgot she was there and if that wasn't her cue to leave, seeing her father instantly lock lips with her mother in a hungry kiss was.

She instantly left the room and closed the door behind her. She's seen them kiss before but never like that.

Keisuke came out of his room then, "I heard dad's voice, is he here?"

"Uh yeah," Kaida replied, "him and mom are...busy right now." She had a feeling not too, but peaked inside to see them on the bed, her dad on top. She closed the door quickly, thinking that image would haunt her for a couple of days.

She grabbed her brother by the shoulders and lead him to the door, "Why don't we go play in the backyard? I'm sure mom and dad will call us when their done...um...talking."

* * *

"So dad, how was your trip?" Keisuke ask, taking a sip from his straw.

After Ryu and Kasumi finished with their sweet reunion, they all piled into the living room, pestering him with questions about his trip. Though he really didn't want to talk about that yet. Instead he asked them what they did while he was gone. He enjoyed their stories about staying up late some nights, watching movies, or hanging out with Asuka some days.

He promised he would answer their questions over dinner and instead of staying in, they went out to the kids favorite little diner. The kids got to play around for a little bit while he and his wife sat back and watched, exchanging a kiss here and there.

His son was the first to come back, saying he was tired and he was ready to hear all about his dad's adventure. He was nearly gone for a month, Keisuke knew he had some stories to share. Kaida came to sit down next, not wanting to miss her father's tales. Kasumi went to go get their littlest as Ryu began to talk about his trip, what he saw and who was there.

"Well son," he began, pulling out a small package, "I can't really explain what I saw, but maybe these pictures can." The kids were excited when he pulled them out, looking at each one and in complete awe. Kasumi returned with Sakura in her arms, handing her to Ryu before she sat down. She noticed the kids looking at the photos and pulled one out to see, "Oh wow, this is amazing."

Ryu looked over to see which one she had, Sakura grabbing the photo so she could see too, "Yeah, the ocean was absolutely stunning at sunset."

"Is this a real snake!?" Kaida asked, Keisuke moving over to see too.

Ryu laughed, "Yes it is. You know I think it even crawled into my room once." Kaida's horrified expression was enough to make him laugh aloud.

"I thought you were on business?" Keisuke questioned.

"I was," Ryu answered, "but I did have some free time when I wasn't working. Daddy needs a rest too you know. And you will never believe who I saw...Aunt Ayane."

"Really?" Kaida asked, "why was she there?"

Kasumi sat back and smiled at the family scene before her. She really did miss this and even if they were sitting at home at the kitchen table, things would still be like this. She looked at more of the photos and compared them to Zack's Island. It was pretty similar except how occupied it was. Zack only let the girls on his island but they convinced him to allow some of the guys to go along; they weren't actually going to be stranded on island with him for two weeks.

"So dad," Kaida asked a bit nervous, "you aren't going to go away any time soon are you?" Ryu reached across the table and took her hand, "Not anytime soon, honey. Daddy's going to stay home for a really long time."

The kids were happy to hear that as well as Kasumi, Sakura clapping her hands in joy. Kaida was relieved to hear that and smiled at him.

Their food finally arrived at their table and the night carried on with laughter, joy, and more of theirs tales about his business trip.

* * *

Ryu traveled around the house towards the front door, making sure it was locked for the second time. He yawned aloud, ready to sleep in his own bed tonight next to the girl he missed so much. He walked into the kitchen next, taking a cup and filling it with water for quick drink.

He really did miss everything: his house, his stuff, but mostly his family. Not seeing them for nearly month was pretty hard and hearing their voices just wasn't the same. When they came home he practically walked around the house to see if anything changed. It sounded silly, but it showed how deeply he really was home sick.

But not anymore. He was home and ready to climb in his own bed and get some sleep. The airplane home left him exhausted but he needed to spend time with his family before the day was over; he could still hear how excited they sounded when he told them about his trip in his head.

He smiled before rinsing out the cup and leaving the kitchen, turning out the light. He headed for his son's room first, seeing Keisuke settle into bed when he walked in. He went over to him offering to tuck him in, since it seemed like forever since he last done it.

He crouched down to his son's level before the pulling the covers up and running hand through his brown hair, "I missed you so much, buddy."

"I missed you too dad," Keisuke replied, looking up at him with the same matching green eyes.

"I'm glad you were being good while I was gone," he said with approval, before kissing him on the forehead, "I love you, son. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dad," the boy replied, watching him leave while he turned out the light.

He made his way to his daughter's room next, seeing Kaida by Sakura's crib. Kaida noticed him come in and looked up, "She woke up again. I just turned on her sea horse." Ryu smiled and placed a kiss on her head, "Such a nice big sister. Go on, climb into bed." Kaida did as he said, while he moved to check on his other daughter. Sakura snuggled with her seahorse before closing her eyes again and letting the music carry her away. Ryu smiled to cute scene before him and bent down to kiss her too, whispering, "I love you."

Kaida was already in her bed when he came over, lying down as he placed her covers over her. He swept back her black hair, "Mom, told me about your nightmares. Did they go away?"

She nodded, "Uncle Jin came to stay with us for a bit."

"Oh really?" Ryu asked, intrigued by this piece of information; Kasumi didn't tell him anything about this, "And why is that?"

"It helped my nightmares go away," she answered, "I felt safe when he was around and you weren't here..."

He was saddened by how upset she sounded, "Well I'm here now. I guess we'll have to thank Uncle Jin for protecting you while I was away." Kaida nodded with a smile and snuggled into her blankets, she was exhausted from all that cleaning she did.

Ryu pushed back her hair again to place a kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight honey. I love you."

"I love you too dad," she answered. He looked over her face with his green eyes one last time before getting up to leave the room, turning out the light.

He was nearly excited to get to his room, knowing his bed was waiting there for him as well as a current someone. Just as he walked in, Kasumi came from the bathroom, a smile on her face, "Are the kids asleep?"

"Yep," he answered with a nod, cracking the door a bit, tossing off his white shirt before climbing under his sheets and resting back against the headboard. Kasumi looked through her dresser for a minute before climbing into the bed with him, snuggling as close as possible. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as she wrapped hers around his bare lower stomach, her head resting on his chest.

They sat in silence for a minute, enjoying each others body heat and comfort. Ryu finally wouldn't be sleeping in a bed alone tonight.

He smiled to the thought, "By the way, sorry about earlier." She smiled then too, looking up at, "For what? It was absolutely amazing."

He agreed, sliding his hand up and down her arm, "Yeah it was, but I meant the marks. I didn't think I was so rough."

She paused then, remembering the monster that haunted her dreams and left her with a new mark to show where it's been. She completely forgot all about the situation. She swallowed the lump in her throat before answering, "Oh, it's alright. I've been pretty clumsy these last days."

Kasumi rested her head back down, hopping that would answer what he said and they could forget about the whole thing...or at least for right now. She definitely wasn't ready to talk to him about this, but there was something else she wanted to talk to him about.

She traced a finger over his chest as she spoke, "I'm so glad your home. I don't want to bother you with this, but have you thought about..."

He stopped her, "Yes, I have."

The way his tone sounded didn't make her feel like it was anything good.

"Ayane came to my room and talked to be about it," he said, "It's honestly what I needed." She bit her lip, not wanting to sound pushy on the topic, "So...?"

He sighed, renewing all those feelings he felt before, "I was upset. I was upset you lied to me about Kaida and Jin, I was upset you cheated on me with Jin, but I think the most thing I was upset about was how you felt about him now. Where you still cheating on me while we married? Did you run off to go see him behind my back? Ayane cleared that up for me and I felt so much better."

"Kasumi," he said, sitting them up, "How do you feel about Jin now?"

She looked into his green eyes before looking towards the bed sheets. She knew how she felt about him. There was no thinking about it or anything. She cared for him, loved him even, but was that really what Ryu wanted to hear?

When she didn't answer, he spoke up, "Kaida told me about Jin. About him staying here to protect her from her dreams. Was that all he did?"

She bit her lip again, preventing her from speaking. Honestly she could admit nothing serious happened. They didn't have sex or anything, but was she going to lie about all the nights the cuddled or kissed? Of course telling him that would only led to her telling him about her dreams and she was the least bit ready to have that conversation. Jin's main purpose was for Kaida and that was it.

"Yes," she finally answered, "Kaida asked me to bring him to help her nightmares, but if you want to know how I feel about Jin, then yes, I still care for him. It would be kind of hard not too..."

Ryu felt the relief wash over him. He was more happy to hear nothing happened between while he was away. He was a bit upset though she still cared for him, but all he wanted was honesty, so he was glad she gave him that.

"Okay," he nodded, "I feared that, but you answered honestly."

"Really Ryu, I didn't mean to hurt you," she said, grabbing his hands, "I stopped cheating on you when we got married, but I still lied to you about Kaida..."

He shushed her again, pulling her back down so they were in their original positions before, "I'm not upset about that. She's still my daughter and I will always love her, just like how I will always love you."

She could feel the tears in her heart and shook her head, "You can't forgive me that easy." He chuckled for some reason, but could see why she said that, "I do forgive you, but maybe not all the way." She sat up to look at him, a bit confused.

"You're right it's not easy to forgive somebody over this, but staying mad isn't going to do anything," he continued before pulling her back down, "what I'm saying is, this just gives us a chance to better our marriage." She showed a smile, liking that idea, "Like starting over?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think we need to start all the way over." She looked up at him, finding his smile cute when he saw her expression. "Like different methods for our marriage," he continued, pulling her closer, "like cuddling."

She smiled, the warmth his body provided comforting, "I don't see how this helps the situation, but I don't mind."

He chuckled, "Believe me this stuff helps. I was on vacation for a pretty long time, I did more then just relax." She laughed, settling back against him. He tangled their fingers together, holding them up so she could see. It made her realize how much she missed him and this. The love they had was so hard to find. She would never want to lose it.

Kasumi sat up again, turning around to face him, sincerity in her orange eyes. She lifted his hand to kiss it before spreading his palm across her cheek, "I really am sorry. It broke my heart to see you hurt and I never want to do that again. I love you so much."

Her words touched his heart and Ryu sat up with her cupping her face, "And I forgive you. It may have set back our marriage, but it's not over. I love you too much to throw it away."

She was happy to hear him say that, her heart doing another somersault to his words.

He leaned forward to kiss her, a chaste peck on that lips that turned heated in seconds. Her arms wrapped his neck, Ryu moving them around until they were laying on the bed again; her on the bottom with him on top. He fit perfectly between her legs, his hands sliding up her sides and gripping them tight. Their lips continued to tangle together, a very passionate moment.

"And doing more stuff like this is definitely helpful," he laughed before moving to her neck.

Kasumi laughed with him, moaning when his tongue danced on her skin, "Remember the kids are sleeping."

"Don't worry," he replied in a teasing tone, "I'll try not to make you scream so much."

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

_**And that is the end of chapter 16. I really hoped I didn't make Ryu seem OOC. I know he's silent and stern and has a really manly voice but half of the things he says in here don't really sound like him. I can hear it but then I can't at the same time...well still this chapter came out really good and at least they got the happy ending they deserve.**_

_**So next is chapter 17**_

_**And let me tell you, it gets pretty good...**_

_**See you till then**_


	17. Encounter 3

_**Hello again readers and this is Chapter 17!**_

_**Sorry I'm a bit excited about this chapter because, well in my opinion, it's pretty good. Not to ruin anything but we finally get to see the Devil Jin x Kasumi part of this and Kasumi gets to learn a bit why he has his eyes on her. So I'll stop rambling and let you read it for yourself. But first as normal...**_

_**Warnings: Small description of sexual content and a bit of cussing**_

"_**Bold Italics,"-Devil Jin**_

"_Italics," -Jin_

_**Okay, okay so no more delay and I hope you guys like this chapter too! Happy reading!**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Encounter #3**

* * *

Kasumi sat on the couch with Keisuke in her lap while Ryu sat in a chair nearby with Kaida in his lap. It was a very quiet evening, the family sitting in the living room watching TV.

Keisuke just woke up from a nap but wasn't fully awake yet so he asked if he could sit in his mother's lap. Kasumi could never say no to her little man and picked him up, seating him down comfortably and cuddling him.

Ryu shot her a look, reminding her what he said about Keisuke being a momma's boy, but Kasumi didn't care for at the moment and teased him from afar.

Kaida was already in her dad's lap, doing whatever she could to stay close to him as possible. She was still afraid he would leave again soon and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. She always felt safe in her dad's presence no matter what the situation.

She then turned her amber eyes to Keisuke and noticed how his legs hung off their mother and onto the couch, " Aren't you a bit too old to be sitting in Mom's lap?" Kaida asked.

"Aren't you a bit too old to be sitting in Dad's lap?" Keisuke countered, snuggling up closer to his mom. Kasumi held him back, running a hand through his brown hair, "It doesn't matter how old you get, you can always sit in my lap."

"No, he can't" Ryu instantly said, thinking of that idea. He didn't mind his son being a momma's boy but he wasn't going to be that attached to her, if that was the case he was ready to teach his son how to be man. It didn't matter if he was six, you could never start to early. "It's funny though how Sakura is our youngest and yet she's on the floor playing with her blocks," he added, making Kaida laugh.

"Just like Mom said, it doesn't matter how old we get," she said.

"She was talking to me," Keisuke spoke, hugging her even more.

Ryu rolled his green eyes, ending the conversation, "Alright. Hey, do you guys want to go out?"

They nearly jumped from their seats in excitement, Keisuke moving to his father to ask him where they were going. "Well I was thinking since it's still pretty early, we go to the park and then _maybe_ get some ice-cream. Maybe even pick up a movie."

"Please! Please! Please!" they replied in unison, practically bouncing up and down. Ryu gave them that look that said _we-need-to-ask-mom. _They all looked at each other in understanding and put on their puppy dog faces and stared and Kasumi.

When she finally realized they were looking at her, she laughed, "The puppy dog trick? Hmm...I don't know."

Sakura moved for her spot over to Kasumi, clapping and smiling, "Ice-cream!" That was the tie breaker and instantly Kasumi picked her up, "I could never say no to you." The kids cheered and ran to their room's to get their coats. Ryu moved from his spot too, grabbing his coat from the nearby hook.

"I'll go put some warmer clothes on her," Kasumi told him, leaving with Sakura. Kaida and Keisuke ran right past her to their father, excited as puppies.

"So what movie should we pick?" Kaida asked her brother.

"Something with adventure," he answered.

"Or how about action," Kaida replied.

"How about a romance?" Kasumi said, coming back into the living room and zipping up Sakura's pink jacket.

The kids both shuddered immediately.

"No offense Mom, but no," Keisuke said.

"Yeah," Kaida agreed, "all you and Dad do is sit on the couch and cuddle."

Kasumi scoffed, walking over to her husband, "No we don't."

"Yeah," Keisuke added, pretending to throw up, "And...kiss..."

Ryu laughed and threw his arm around her, "And we definitely don't do that. Ain't that right?" He kissed her to _emphasize_ his point. The kids made their sounds of disgust, making them laugh even more.

Kasumi handed Sakura to him and bent down to their level, ruffling her son's brown hair, talking to the both of them, "Well whatever it is I'm sure the movie will be good." The both nodded in unison, ready to go. "And remember to be good," she added.

They said their goodbyes to her before heading towards the car, Ryu trailing after them, "You want us to bring back dinner?"

"If you want, but this time don't buy different things from different places," she replied with a kiss, "have fun." She waved to them from the door and as they drove off, she shut it. She locked it before heading to her room, thinking of the bath she was about to take. She was more then ready to get into that tub of steaming hot water and relax till she looked like a prune.

As she made her way there, she took off the sweater she wore, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was in her room...

It stood there like a predator, calm and still. It's piercing pale eyes looking at her as if it was seeing past her clothes and at her very soul. It had everything: it's black as night giant wings, it's clawed fingers, and even the same smile that sent chills down her very spine.

Kasumi was speechless, dropping her sweater still in shock. She couldn't believe it. Her very nightmare was standing right there in her room as real as a person. How long had it been there? How long was it in the house?

She realized though it only showed up in her dreams and figured she was dreaming. Yeah, she probably dozed off after saying goodbye to Ryu and the kids on the couch.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and prayed that's what it was, "You are not real. I'm just going to close my eyes and soon you will be gone." She did as she said and closed her orange eyes, waiting a couple of seconds.

When she reopened them, the room was clear; nothing was there. She placed a hand over her chest, closing her eyes again, breathing calmly to slow down her drumming heart. She honestly thought it was gone. After Ryu showed up the nightmares seemed to stop and everything was fine. Guess, she really did need that bath now.

"_**You know simply wishing me away won't work. You have to ask me nicely."**_

She felt the hot breath touch her ear and instantly she screamed, moving away.

It was behind her. He didn't vanish.

He smiled, _**"What's the matter Kasumi, it looks like you seen a ghost. I thought you'd be happy to see me. I know I am."**_

Kasumi was honestly too scared to speak, staring at her nightmare and still just praying this was all a bad dream, "It...it...can't be..."

"_**I know it seems so long ago since I last visited you. Sorry, things just sorta came up. And then he showed up..."**_ the devil said and then casually shrugged his shoulders, _**"well nothing I can do about that now. I just shouldn't have waited so long."**_

Kasumi felt like her legs would give out, so she sat on her bed, still trying to sort out everything in her head. She believed now this wasn't a dream and this was really happening. She closed her eyes again, taking more breaths to calm herself. When she thought she was stable again, she looked at him, "How...how are you real? Are you even real?"

He leaned forward a bit_**, "I'm very real. You can see for yourself."**_

She shook her head, processing all the information and so far she could guess she was crazy and losing her mind, "You can't be real. You have wings...horns...and markings...and you look like..."

"_**Him?" **_he finished for, pretty sure he knew who she was talking about,_** "Yeah, I get that a lot."**_

She looked at him up and down, even live and in the flesh he was still the most intimidating thing she ever saw. Then she remembered all the things he did to her and she started to panic again. He wasn't here for a casual conversation, he was here to hurt her.

The devil noticed her sudden fear and smiled._** "Running won't help. I can find you about **__**anywhere. But tell you what? Since I know you have a million questions, I don't mind answering them this time."**_

She looked at him, shocked he even said that, "Are you...serious?"

"_**Or we can skip right down to why I came here," **_he added,_** "**__**And I don't think you want that."**_

Kasumi swallowed her fear and took a breath before answering, "Okay. Can it be anything?"

He shook his head,_** "Only the ones I want to answer."**_

"Okay," she replied, pushing her hair back, "So, what are you exactly."

"_**A demon. A very powerful one at that," **_he said simply.

"Okay and why are you after my family?" she asked.

"_**Your daughter Kaida," **_he said,_** "I thought she had something of mine, but apparently not." **_

"And what would that be?" she questioned.

"_**Not telling," **_he said with a shake of his head.

"Okay then," she replied, a bit upset with that answer, "And now me. Why are you after me?"

He moved closer to her then, placing his hand on either side of her hips to lean on. Kasumi instantly grew scared and leaned back, frozen to even try to move._** "Like I told you before. I want something and you are the only one who I want to give it to me."**_

She stared at him then, carefully scanning over his face. Despite the piercing white eyes, the red jewel on it's forehead and the markings, she could see him. She could see Jin's face. His brown eyes and sweet face. She easily saw the resemblance and it scared her.

"Why?" she said breathless, "why do you look just like him...?"

He smiled at her, taking a clawed finger and running it down her face before playing with an orange strand,_** "Maybe he can tell you that. When the boy gets the balls to do it."**_

She was still confused by his answer and barely had time to think when she felt him grab her leg and pull her closer. Immediately she kicked, trying to get away from him, "What are you doing!?"

"_**I waited too long to do this," **_he answered,_** "And we are going to do this now. We can wait if you want. I wouldn't mind giving your kids or husband a show."**_

She was left horrified by what he said and in one instant pull, she was practically under him. She kicked again, hitting his rock hard lower stomach and giving herself that extra push to scramble away.

Of course that really did nothing, but he let her squirm. Give her some confidence to believe she had some fighting chance. He felt the sudden urge he desperately tried to ignore the past couple of days for her. He gave her some time to heal and rest up before he came back and while she was doing that, he was only getting stronger. He thought he had more time, but Ryu showed up. It didn't necessarily put a flaw in his plan, he just didn't want him around. He really disliked him and sooner or later he was hoping to tear his ass up. Hell, Jin wasn't going to do. That Hayabusa boy deserved a beating, but he would deal with that later.

The hunger for her only grew and he got sick of playing this game.

He yanked her back to him, climbing more on top of the bed. She was easily under him, being straddled by his hips. She screamed for help and instantly he covered her mouth,_** "I love it when you scream, but save those okay? If someone happens to hear, imagine what they would see."**_

Her orange eyes grew wide from the thought of her family stumbling across them. They would be horrified or worst probably even killed. She could easily she how ruthless he was, he wouldn't give any thought to killing a child.

She sobbed for a moment, yelping when he easily tore off her clothes, her breasts springing free.

"_**Looks like all those marks I left you are gone," **_he said in a teasing tone,_** "I'll just have to make more, huh?" **_His hands continued to explore as they pleased, his claws raking over her thighs. He easily tore her underwear next, grabbing the back of her leg to spread her legs wider and rubbed himself against her heat. Kasumi grew wide eyed, thinking she would be torn apart the second he pushed into her.

He grabbed her wrists next, trapping them by the sides of her head. Kasumi gave one last attempt to fight back, wishing and praying everything would just end. "St...op...I don't..."

The Devil hovered his face above her own, his piercing white eyes, pouring into her orange ones,_"But Kasumi...I love you..."_

The tone of his voice made her stop, her eyes wide from the shock.

He smiled his devilish smirk, more then ready to take what he so long desired.

* * *

Kasumi grabbed her bag as she left her room, holding onto the door and wall as she moved. Her legs felt like strings, she was barely able to keep herself up, let alone walk on them. All the bruises and aches made her legs throb as much as the rest of her body. Was their one place the Devil didn't mark?

After that first encounter she wasn't able to move, let alone stay conscious when she heard the kids and Ryu scream her name. She hated the fact they had to see her like that, all beaten and bruised...the kids must have been terrified. Ryu was beyond wondered, asking her questions left and right as to what happened. She made up the story the minute she was able to talk.

The after affects were horrible. She ignored going to the hospital, saying that it wasn't as bad as it looked...but it was. Marks were left here and there along with a couple cuts and slices. The insides of her legs were the most terrible part, the color hadn't even returned yet.

She spent the first two days in bed with Ryu constantly at her side. She didn't mind him being there but the kids needed his attention more. They often came to see her, each of them saying how much they missed her and occasionally crying. She couldn't bare to see her kids like that and promised she would get better real soon.

After long hours of rest she was finally able to move on her own, walking very slowly from place to place, but at least she was still mobile. She kept wearing sweaters and long sleeved shirts to cover up the marks and pretend they werent there.

Her greatest fear was the Devil coming back and torturing her some more. How she managed to lie to Ryu about the incident was beyond her. She wanted to very badly tell him the truth, but she didn't even know where to start _or_ even how to start. Part of her still believed Jin had something to do with it and she didn't need Ryu going after him. She knew it would be a complete disaster.

And speaking of Jin, she wanted to see him, no, _needed_ to see him. Even with her husband here the nightmares were still happening. She knew he had answers and she very much needed them.

When she walked into the living room, she straightened up, pretending to be alright. She didn't want to worry the kids or Ryu anymore then she already did.

Ryu was on the couch with Sakura on his lap while Keisuke and Kaida were on the floor watching TV. When she made it to the couch, she needed to rest for a minute, catching one of the kid's attention.

"Mom are you alright?" Keisuke asked, running over to her. She touched his brown hair, "I'm alright honey."

"What are you doing out of bed?" Ryu asked, moving from the couch to her. She thought for a moment, "I was going to the hospital to schedule an appointment."

"You can just use your phone," he said.

She bit her bottom lip nervously, "Lisa wants me to drop something off for her."

"Then I can do it," he countered.

She shook her head with a small smile, reaching up to pinch her daughter's cheek, "Someone has to stay home and watch the kids."

He shook his head too with a disapproving sigh, "I really don't think you should be out of bed." She was glad he cared for her so much and touched his cheek too, "I won't take long." Ryu was the least bit comfortable with the idea but none-the-less let her go, telling her to hurry home; he didn't want her leaving his sight for anything.

He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head, still uncomfortable with any physical contact. She felt bad but after her last encounter she just couldn't take anybodies hands on her. She learned to overcome some of it, but she just preferred to be separate from people.

She said she was sorry before grabbing the keys and leaving the house. She wanted to put an end to the nightmares and she had a strong feeling Jin could help her.

* * *

As Kasumi moved through the lobby, she made very little contact with people, doing her best to walk straight and stay balanced. When she past Nina's desk, the blonde asked her what happened and she made up a quick excuse, asking to see Jin.

When Nina told her, he was in his office she was glad and made her up there, walking through the mess of hallways before she was at his door. She used the wall for support as she knocked, hearing his voice. She pushed the door opened and made her way inside, using what she could to stay on her legs.

Jin was by his cabinet, looking through a file before turning his head, "What is...Kasumi? Are you alright?" He noticed how she was walking and put his papers away, rushing to her side to aid her. She flinched when he touched her, but held onto him for support, setting down her bag. The raven was astonished by her condition, "Are you alright?"

"We need to talk," she said, signaling she was fine. He moved away slowly, staying close by just in cause; from the looks of things she could barely stand, "About what?"

"My nightmares," she answered, holding herself. Being in his presence shook her to the very core for some reason.

"_Why do I have a feeling you did something,"_ the raven said to his devil.

"_**I love how you accuse me first,"**_ his devil replied.

"What about them?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. A dreadful feeling swept over him. He knew it was his devil, he just hoped it was nothing serious.

Before Kasumi answered him, she rolled up the sleeve on her arm, winching from the sudden action. Jin covered his mouth from the countless of marks he saw: bruises, cuts, etc. He was horrified by what he saw, gently running his fingertips over the wounds, "Kasumi...what happened?"

"My nightmare...it came to life," she answered hesitantly, trying not to relive what happened only days ago. She was haunted by the pictures and could hear his voice ringing in her head constantly like a broken record.

The raven hoped what she said wasn't true, "What? It...came to life?" Kasumi saw how he looked at her, like she was losing her mind, "I know it sounds crazy but it really happened! It was waiting for me in my bedroom and..."

Jin could see how her body began to shake, calming her down as best as he could, "Slow down. Kasumi, breath." He gestured them to the couch and he helped her sit down, shocked when she pushed away his hand and grabbed a pillow to shelter herself.

He paced for minute, processing what she said. If he heard correctly, his devil didn't attack her in her dreams, but in reality. If that was the cause then, it took over his body in board daylight and went to see her.

Jin instantly grew frustrated with himself. He couldn't believe he could be taken over so easily and not know about it! He did recall waking up late one day but that was because he was exhausted from work and he needed the hours of sleep.

"_What the hell were you thinking?"_ he yelled at his devil.

"_**I don't need to tell you everything I do,"**_ his devil replied, _**"It's much easier to take control when you aren't conscious. If you wanted though I could have let you watched."**_

The raven's stomach churned from how disgusting his devil could act, _"What the hell did you do to her!?"_

"_**Maybe she can tell you," **_it answered, _**"I'm sure she wouldn't mind reliving the best moment of her life."**_

Jin hated his devil more then words could describe and as much as he hated that idea, he knew his devil was right. His counter part wouldn't want to tell him anything and instead watch her wither as she described everything to him. He didn't want to see Kasumi go through that pain again, but he needed to know what happened.

He gently took his seat next to her, about ready to cover her hand with his, but once again she flinched away from him. But it was probably because when she looked at him she saw the devil.

"_You must have really scared her,"_ Jin said to himself.

"_**I tried to be as gently as possible,"**_ his devil replied in a sadistic tone.

Kasumi saw that she hurt his feelings and scooted a bit closer to him, "I'm sorry. I can't even kiss Ryu anymore either."

"Oh he can back already?" he asked, at least try to lighten the mood before he asked her to relive her nightmare again. She nodded back, "Yeah, a couple of days ago."

He looked over at her again and couldn't believe how pale and weak she looked. He couldn't believe he was cable of doing such a horrible thing. He knew it wasn't really him, but his devil and him were one and the same.

He sighed, putting his face into his hands. He didn't want to lie to her again ,but he wasn't ready to tell her the truth. Especially not now. She would be horrified if she learned it was him practically doing this to her.

He hoped this had nothing to do with sex. Then he really couldn't face her.

"_**Don't jump to conclusions yet," **_his devil said, knowing exactly what he had done, not that he regretted it, _**"Now ask her!"**_

"Kasumi," he began to say, "Can you please tell me what happened?"

She nodded her head, hating to relive the moment and clutched onto the pillow tighter, "It happened after a couple days Ryu came home. He and the kids went out for moment and I went to take a bath. When I went to room, it was standing there... just looking at me."

She paused for a minute before continuing, "I closed my eyes saying it wasn't real and when I opened them, it was gone. I felt so much better but then I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and...there it was."

Jin sat back and crossed his legs, processing everything as she spoke. He saw her shake and attempted to touch her again, this time lacing their fingers and squeezing with reassurance.

"He talked to me before..." she said before stopping. The scene replied in her head and she couldn't help her orange eyes from becoming wet. Her screams echoed through her head, along with it's laughter and the rocking of the bed from how rough it was being.

Jin didn't want to sound pushy but he needed to know, "Before what Kasumi?" When she didn't answer he had to connect the dots for himself, "Kasumi, did it sleep with you?"

She nodded her head and his greatest fear came true. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it either.

"_**Oh it happened alright," **_his devil said in a teasing tone, _**"You should have heard how she screamed. She was a lot tighter then I remember."**_

The raven kept his composure, despite his devil giving him reasons to lose his temper and break stuff. He didn't need to scare Kasumi more then she already was.

She felt how tense he became, "Jin, what's wrong?"

He needed a moment to collect himself before asking her another question, "You said it talked to you. About what?"

"About Kaida and why it was after me," she answered, thinking back to their conversation.

"What exactly did it say?" he asked, needing to know everything.

She thought back, "It said it thought Kaida had something of his, but she didn't and that's why it came after me. It said it wanted something...and that only I can give it to him. And it kept saying, _**"He will tell you." **_I don't know what that means though..."

It made him think back to when his devil told him Kaida didn't have the gene. He was grateful that was cleared up, but that still didn't answer why it was after Kasumi, unless it was just some excuse to mess with him. And then when it said, _**"Every man wants to be a father..."**_ Was that connected some how?

The raven sighed again, "Did you tell Ryu?"

She shook her head, "No, I sound completely crazy don't I? I just want to make sure I have everything clear before I tell him."

"So you came to me?" Jin asked.

"_**Stop sounding like an ass,"**_ his devil commented, _**"She's obviously smart. She's probably figured it out by now. By the way, another thing I like about her."**_

She nodded her head, before sweeping a strand of hair behind her ear, she wasn't going to accuse him but she was going to share what she thought, "I thought you would have answers."

He shook his head, "I can't answer anything."

"Come on, Jin," she pleaded, scooting even closer, "Before it...slept with me it said, "_But Kasumi...I love you,"_ in your voice."

He froze, shocked it would play such a dirty trick on her. His devil obviously wanted him to tell the truth and would find any way to make sure she knew.

"Don't tell me that's a coincidence," she said, waiting for answer.

He sat there, not wanting to give the answer she needed. He wasn't ready to tell her yet and honestly he didn't know when he would. He sighed again, "I think...how Kaida felt about me made her create something to look like me as monster...and it is now haunting your dreams and making you delusion."

"_**Wow, nice one,"**_ his devil said with sarcasm _**"Way to really save your ass."**_

Kasumi practically glared at him, "Tell me you're kidding."

"Kasumi, what do you want me to say?" he replied in frustration, walking away from the couch, wiping his hands down his face. She went after him, finding the strength in her legs, "I want you...to tell me the truth. I'm not accusing me, but please tell me..."

She nearly tripped on her own feet, the raven catching her before she added another bruise to her worn out body. She looked up at him, capturing his features and easily her nightmares face. She reached up and touched him, her fingertips sliding down his cheeks, "Why does it look like you? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Kasumi," he said in a soft voice, pushing her hair back, "They're just dreams."

"No they aren't!" she replied, moving away from him and pulling down her shirt to reveal her chest, "This really happened. And even in dreams, it really happened. Tell me: what is going on?"

He couldn't stand to see her in that condition. Even her voice made him feel all the more bad and he could hear how desperately she needed to know the truth. But he wasn't ready yet to lose the relationship they had because he knew that would happen.

"_**Times running out," **_his devil said with a smirk, **_"You know if I were you, I would tell her the truth, make it a bit less painful for her."_**

The raven ignored him and placed his hands on her arms, rubbing them in reassurance, "Just please, trust me when I say it's for your own safety. I will fix this no matter what."

Despite how many times she heard him say it, she never lost her trust in him and embraced him, his words almost calming her down. Jin embraced her back, placing a kiss on the tip of her head. God, he hated to lie but he was going to protect her, even if he didn't know how yet.

"You should get home," he said, pulling away from her, "You need some more rest."

She nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right. Ryu's probably worried sick about me." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door, glad when her hand touched the door for support. She glanced back at Jin and with a wave she left his office.

He waved at her back ,releasing a sigh when the door closed. Things were getting bad...and fast. And if he didn't do something soon, things were only going to get worse.

"_**Shouldn't you be acting now?"**_ his devil taunted, _**"if you don't tell that girl, I will."**_

"_I've told you to stay away from her," _Jin warned.

"_**And you honestly thought I was going to listen?"**_ his devil answered, _**"I have more plans for that girl. Much more plans."**_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**And that closes chapter 17. When I wrote this I actually pictured a casual conversation between her and the devil, ain't funny? I know if it was me I would be running, not sitting there having a nice conversation. I thought it was pretty funny at first, but I wanted to give a bit more detail behind the devil's intentions and what better way then have the devil tell you himself.**_

_**Anybody else thinking Jin lies are getting pretty thin by now? He will tell her the truth...eventually. And did you figure out the Devil's plan yet? Not to keep you in suspense, but you will learn that in chapter 19.**_

_**But until then, ta-ta readers!**_


	18. Ryu, Jin, and His Devil

_**Hey there readers and welcome to chapter 18!**_

_**We've have gone quite far, haven't we? But I think I got the ending and from it looks like we may stop around chapter 22, but that just depends if I change it. It ends so...simply...to put it one word. I may change that though.**_

_**But in the mean time in this chapter Ryu is trying to figure out what has been messing with Kasumi and Jin gets a surprise visit! You can probably guess it is though.**_

**Warnings: A bit of violence and some cussing**

_**Let's continue on with the story readers. Hope you like it!**_

"_Italics," -Jin's thoughts_

"_**Bold Italic," -Devil Jin's thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Ryu, Jin, and His Devil**

* * *

Ryu lay on his stomach on his bed, chin resting on his pillow, thinking deeply. Ever since the encounter with his wife he couldn't stop thinking about it. And worse part was is that it never seemed to stop! It wasn't just once it happened, at least three times now! And each and every single one of those time he was always too late to do anything.

He couldn't get the image of the first time he saw her out of his mind.

He and the kids returned home with the food and movie they wanted to watch. He had Keisuke help put it on the living room table while he asked Kaida to go get their mother. The minute he put Sakura down, he heard his daughter scream in terror.

He called her name, wondering what happened. Keisuke went to go see for himself and at that point he knew he had to go too. He grabbed his littlest child and jogged to the room, scared when he saw how stuck the kids were in shock. When he got into the room, he couldn't believe it either. Shock and worry swept over his face and he nearly ran over to her.

There were so many marks and bruises, so much blood on her and the sheets. He honestly didn't know what to do. Panic was eating at him because her eyes drifted down when she saw all of them; he almost believed she was dead.

He grabbed her face, calling her name repeatedly until she finally responded, her eyes opening back up. She looked at him with her dull orange eyes, her voice a mere whisper. She asked not to go to a hospital, saying it wasn't as bad as it looked and only wanted to rest.

The kids were in panic too, crying still by the door. Ryu needed to calm them down and do anything he could to help Kasumi.

It was a rough couple of days but they managed to pull through it. He stayed by her side constantly, afraid to leave it. He wanted her to rest peacefully but he wanted to be close to her so he knew she was okay. The kids did the same, asking if they could watch her too. It took a very heavy toll on them, sometimes unable to let her hand go.

But when she woke up, things seemed to be better. They knew she was okay and Ryu asked her what happened. All she said was people got into the house and waited for her in the bedroom. After that Ryu constantly spent his time trying to make some conclusion.

He sighed, his arms under the pillow to push it up. He buried his face into the cushion, finding it frustrating that nothing made sense to him. It just didn't add up. If her story was true then they had to be in the house before they left the house and that didn't seem possible because they were there all day! He didn't see a sign of forced entry either. There was no broken window or the door wasn't forced open.

He even asked the neighbors if they saw anything, but they said no. The house looked peacefully and quiet.

He wasn't doubting her or accusing her of lying, he just wanted to find a way to help. He honestly couldn't take it happened a fourth time, he really couldn't. Ever encounter just seemed to get worse and worse and he also noticed how she was having nightmares. They weren't the silent nightmares either, sometimes he heard her screaming and tried to calm her down as best as he could, saying it was nothing more than a dream.

He honestly had no idea what to do. He was lost and confused and feeling helpless wasn't assisting either.

The door to the bathroom opened and Kasumi came out, wearing a blue nightgown. Her skin wasn't as bruised as it used to be, some of the color was even coming back. The worst part was her thighs and he was glad her outfit covered those up. It only reminded him how useless he was.

The last encounter probably had to be the less painful one. It happened two days after the second one and he knew she wasn't even close to being healed. Of course having to come home with her sprawled on the living room floor with little blood stains around her wasn't the least bit painful for the kids. They were just as worried as he was and he couldn't stand to see them like that.

She leaned on the doorway for a moment, struggling to stand up even if she spent three days in bed resting. Ryu moved from his spot, walking over to her and trying to be as gentle as possible. She gave him a small smile, his heart becoming dejected.

He didn't mind being by her side so much but not like this, not under these circumstances. He touched her face lightly, a finger sliding down her face, his green eyes nearly pleading to help.

He gently picked her up bridal style, her hands wrapping around his neck. "How are you feeling?" he asked, placing her down on the bed softly.

"I'm alright," she answered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned over to her nightstand and grabbed a pill bottle, popping it open and dropping one in her mouth with water; they were pain relievers.

Ryu waited patiently as she swallowed down the pain killer, her chest heaving up and down when she released a relaxing sigh. He lightly grabbed her legs, placing them on the mattress before pulling their bedspread over her for warmth. Kasumi instantly huddled into them, giving herself to the relaxation. Her days honestly felt so long and exhausting, getting to rest like this was heaven to her.

Ryu settled down next to her, sweeping a hand through his dark, long brown hair. He would never sleep until he found the answers he was looking for, but how could he? He had a million questions to ask that he knew he wouldn't find all the answers too. He was starting to think he wasn't going to be much help...

Kasumi looked over when she noticed his lamp still on and turned to lay on her other side slowly. She reached out her hand and touched his strong bicep, "Ryu? What's the matter?" He looked down at her with his jade colored eyes and released a sigh, "I just don't know how to help you."

She felt the bitterness in his words and scooted closer to him, wrapping a hand around his waist while her head rested on his lower stomach. She was starting to get over her physical contact fear, especially with Ryu. After all it was his arms she wanted to be in, "Just being here is enough."

"No it's not, Kasumi," he instantly replied, "You've been raped constantly and where was I? And now with the nightmares too? Really Kasumi, what am I supposed to do?"

She could see how frustrated and upset with himself he was, but not once did she ever put any blame on him. If anything it was her fault he was feeling this way and she honestly knew that. She couldn't see him like this anymore and considering telling him about her _visitor _now.

She wasn't ready to face though what would come next. Ryu wasn't a hot head but he would sometimes just act on impulse and the very first person he would go attack was Jin. She still had doubts in her mind that they raven was involved but she barely had any proof. And the last thing she needed was Ryu bashing his head into a wall for no apparent reason.

Still, any longer and neither of them would be able to handle it anymore...not even her kids.

Kasumi snuggled closer to him, sending a small pray for things to be alright, "Ryu, can I tell you about my dreams?"

He looked down at her, a bit surprised; this was the first time she wanted to talk to about them. He always wanted to ask her what was terrorizing her inside her head, but he didn't want to pester with questions. But then again, how could he not? He never believed what happens in dreams came true until the night he woke up to her screaming in pain from a slash mark on her stomach. What made it even scarier was how another one was being made as she stuck in her dream. After that he really didn't know what to think. He honestly thought he was losing his mind until it came repeatedly; something else to add onto to his list of things to solve.

Ryu rested a hand on top of her head, stroking her soft orange hair, "Okay."

She released a breath with sweet smile, "Remember when I told you Kaida was having nightmares? Well I having the same nightmares she did."

He thought back for a minute, remembering how she described something about a man with black wings. And now that he thought about it he remembered something else that had those same features...

Ryu paused for a moment, connecting the dots. What he was thinking was blowing his mind and begged deeply it wasn't that.

Just as Kasumi was about to speak again, a sharp pain throbbed in her legs, riding up her spine. She instantly became still, suppressing the painful noise ready to burst from her mouth. Ryu felt her stillness and became concerned, grabbing on her shoulders lightly to turn her on her back.

Kasumi could feel her body on fire for some reason, every inch of muscle and bone throbbing with pain. She's always experienced some kind of pain before sleep, but nothing this excruciating! She breathed heavily, hoping the air would calm herself down. As usual Ryu wasn't sure what to do, constantly repeating the same phrase over again.

Eventually the pain started to die down and Kasumi laid still, her body still heaving. She was more than grateful the pain was over and felt complete exhaustion sweep over her frame. Normally she was afraid to sleep, even with Ryu in the room, but more then again she wanted to close her eyes and let the unconscious feeling take her.

She opened her eyes slowly, giving her husband some kind of reassurance before closing them and drifting far, far away. Ryu felt the relief wash over him too and he was glad to see she was resting peaceful; he never wanted to go through that again.

He swept her bangs from her forehead before placing a kiss there, readjusting the blankets and sitting back down on his side of the bed. Even if it was little information, he got something and had a feeling he could go off on it.

Although what he thought was what he feared most. He hoped he never had to see that thing again and now it's back, tormenting and terrorizing his own family. After that first encounter who couldn't bare to face it again, but if Kasumi couldn't give him the confirm he needed, there was somebody else he could ask.

Ryu gently removed himself from his bed, hoping not to wake up his wife. His bare feet patted softly on the carpet as he made his way across the room and into the hallway, stopping at one door. He peaked inside, a nightlight making the room glow, including the one person he was looking for.

He walked inside, seeing his daughter sitting up in her bed, her black hair hiding her face. "Kaida, what's the matter?"

Said girl looked up with a yawn, "Oh hey Dad. I can't sleep."

"Really?" he said with a small chuckle, crouching down to her level, "You sound pretty sleepy to me." She showed a small smile too, yawning again and sweeping her hair from her face, "Can you lay with me?"

Ryu nodded, sliding into her bed with and wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. Who was he to say no to his first child?

After couple minutes passed and she was comfortable next to him, he felt as if she had already fallen asleep. "You still awake, Kaida?" he asked. The girl nodded her head, her eyes closed though, "Yes, dad."

Ryu figured now would be his chance to ask before she drifted off to sleep herself. He hate to ask his child to relive those horrible nightmares but what choice did he have? If Kasumi couldn't tell him what he wanted to know, he was sure Kaida would.

"Hey honey?" he began to ask, "Have your nightmares gone away?"

She nodded her head again, "Uh-huh."

"You never got a chance to tell me what they were about," he continued, "I want to protect my little girl if it ever comes back." Despite his true intention to get information, he really did mean what he said.

Kaida opened her amber eyes then, thinking back to the very thing that haunted her dreams. Even if she didn't have them anymore, she felt that it was still around; waiting and watching for something. And now that she thought about it, her father was here and going to protect her from it.

She snuggled into his side more, the faith washing over her, "Well...it was very tall, with giant black wings."

Ryu nodded, already fearing who he thought it was, but kept his composure; it could just be a giant bird (?). "Your mother mentioned that to me," he replied, "Anything else."

She bit her bottom lip first, stopping herself. She didn't want to sound crazy if she told him. At first she thought it was coincidence, but every time she saw it, it wore his face; that couldn't be just an accident. Then she thought she was the one making that happen, but then she realized it couldn't have been. She may have hated him for a short period of time, but not long enough or that mad to create a creature like that made to look like him.

She just couldn't figure out the relation after that.

Ryu noticed her get quiet and looked down, "Kaida?"

The girl heard her name and was pulled from her thoughts, looking up. Maybe telling her dad would give her the answer she needed, "Well...there is one more thing..."

Ryu waited patiently for her response, hearing his heart thump loudly in his ears.

"He looked a lot...like Uncle Jin..."

Ryu could feel his heart stop and fear drown him. He wanted to pretend he didn't hear that and ask her again, but he knew her answer would be the same every single time. His mind was blown, his thoughts were scrambled. What was he supposed to think? He remembered the last time he encountered that thing and that was years ago. He couldn't imagine what it was like now, probably even stronger than before.

Now what was he supposed to do? He hated to admit that even he was shaking to the very core, but if he didn't deal with it, things were only going to get worse; everybody was in danger.

Was that the things messing with Kasumi? She already confirmed it was in her dreams, but could it also be the one hurting her in real life? He wouldn't be surprised if he was right though. That thing had incredible power, it was cable of anything.

Kaida noticed her father grow still, but he reassured her he was fine. He held her tight, promising to guard her through the night and when she fell asleep, there was someone he wanted to go see.

* * *

Jin finished the last of his paperwork, putting it into a neat little pile on the corner of his desk; he would make sure Nina filed that for him later. He ran his hands down his face, exhaustion finally seeping in. Working day and night wasn't really solving his problem. He was sure he wasn't even close to figuring out why his devil was acting up and drowning himself in work wasn't going to answer it.

He just wasn't sure how to deal with it yet, but waiting any longer was seriously perilous.

And it's not like his devil was much help. He was pretty much gone most of the day, only when he wanted to talk or torment the raven was when he came out.

Jin rested his chin on the back of his palm, thoughts of Kasumi filling his head. He couldn't believe the condition she was left in. The marks and the bruising painted her skin like a second coat, he couldn't imagine what she looked like after his devil had its way with her.

But why now? Out of all the times his devil could have taken her, it chose now. And for what reasons?

"_**You really aren't that bright, are you boy?"**_

Jin ignored him, not in the mood to deal with him. Unless it wanted to share its evil plan then it could talk.

He came up with a couple ideas of its intentions, but none of them really matched up. The more logical one he came up with is that his devil wanted an offspring, but even then it could have acted anytime, he was just still stuck on why now(!?)

The raven looked around, thinking to himself that sitting here wasn't going to do him any good either. He needed sleep and as much as he hated being vulnerable like that for his devil to take over, he felt he didn't have the strength to stay awake much longer.

He would figure out some defense system later, but for now his main goal was to get home and in his bed.

Jin stood up from his chair, pushing it in and walking around his desk. He rubbed the back of his neck, stopping to yawn for a moment.

Just then his door swung open and before he could open his eyes to see who it was, he felt something connect with his chin and send him back over his desk, knocking into his chair and then to the floor. He lay there for a moment, groaning from the ache and thinking it could only be one person.

He used his desk to help himself up, a hand on his red cheek; he looked into his attackers green eyes, "I heard you came back."

Ryu didn't even respond, ready to hit again, but the raven caught both of his hands, "Aren't you at least going to tell me why you're hitting me?"

"_**You know I really hate this kid," **_his devil said unexpectedly.

Ryu didn't really feel like explaining and climbed onto his desk, tackling him to the floor and grabbing him by the shirt, "You know exactly why!" Jin didn't have time to response, a second fist connecting with his cheek.

He managed to push the brown-haired man off before he received a fourth one, taking him by the wrists, "Is this how you plan on always greeting me?"

Ryu freed one of his caged wrists, sending a blow right into his stomach, "I wouldn't have too if you stopped being so damn clueless!" Right before he was about to hit him again, he stopped himself. This wasn't really going to do anything for him. He was beyond pissed, but pounding the raven's face in wasn't going to be much help; maybe for the moment.

Ryu let out an aggravated sigh before climbing off and putting much distance between them as possible. Jin rolled over, using whatever strength he had to pull himself up to his feet, staggering for a moment; Ryu really put a lot into that last one.

"Were you at least going to tell me!?" Ryu yelled, "Did you even think about telling me!?"

Jin was holding onto his desk, bent over and coughing, desperate for air in his lungs. He knew why Ryu was here beating him up. He found out about his devil and he beyond wanted answers, "Look...I know...you're mad..."

On second thought maybe punching in his face would be helpful. Ryu was ready to grab the closest thing next to him, but stopped himself again, holding on to the last of his sanity. He was literally about ready to kill Jin.

"Your damn right I'm mad!" Ryu replied before putting a hand over his face; he needed to calm down, "I get back from a month vacation to hear that my wife is being raped by your devil. What the hell is that!?"

Ryu took a seat on the nearby table, his hands covering his face. All of his built up frustration wasn't doing him any good and on top of that he still felt so helpless. He just wanted to know why. If he knew what was going on he could probably try to do something.

"_**He looks really depressed doesn't he?" **_his devil said with a tone that barely cared.

Jin found the air that he needed and stood up straight. He knew exactly what Ryu was going through. He felt helpless too. He wanted to protect Kasumi and instead she seemed to be in more danger than ever. He really hoped Ryu didn't come for much, he barely had any answers either.

"So much for staying away from me huh?" the raven said with a small chuckle, hoping to lighten up the tense atmosphere.

Ryu was barley in the mood for jokes and knew that if the raven was smart, he would shut his damn mouth and give him answers. "You know exactly why I'm here, so tell me..."

"I don't know anything..." Jin cut in.

Ryu stared at him for a moment, before busting from his seat ready to strike him again, "What do you mean _"you don't know anything"_!?"

Jin looked back him, his brown eyes focused on his green, "I know you're mad, but instead of pounding my face in, which probably sounds like fun to you, shouldn't we figure this out. I want to know just as bad as you do."

He thought for a moment, biting on his lower lip to control his temper. He knew it was Jin's fault, but he really couldn't say that either. They were the same person, so even if his devil did one thing, Jin was still to blame because he couldn't control it. But not even Ryu could say that. He saw what his devil looked like and what it could do; if he had something like that he probably couldn't control it either.

Ryu slumped back down, ready to listen; he was going to come up with something for Kasumi and his kids. "What do you mean you don't know?" he repeated in a calmer voice.

Jin released some air, glad the atmosphere was starting to die down a bit, "You know I black out when my devil takes over. What he does, I barely know about."

"But you can hear him, right? Don't you two share the same thoughts?" Ryu asked.

"_**If that was the case he would know my intentions by now," **_his devil said smugly.

Jin shook his head, "We have separate minds. Unless he wants to show me, I can't see everything. Believe me this would be a lot easier if that was the case."

"So what do you know? Or at least think you know?" Ryu asked hoping any of his ideas would lead them somewhere and not in a circle.

Jin moved to his chair desk, still feeling the effects of the stomach punch Ryu gave him. He was sure he hit his organs, he wouldn't be surprised if they were bruised or crushed into a juice from how hard he hit. "Has Kasumi told you anything?"

"She was about to," Ryu began, standing up to pace, "but she felt pain and passed out from it. Really, what your devil is doing to her is..."

"_**Amazing? Wonderful? Absolutely..."**_

"_Shut it! If it wasn't for you things wouldn't be as bad as there are now!"_ Jin cut in.

"_**Can't blame me for that. I wasn't the one who slept with her all those years ago and had a kid. That was all you buddy," **_his devil responded_**.**_

Jin rolled his brown eyes, thinking his devil was something else. "I know," the raven said, continuing his conversation with his former best friend; he was really hoping they would fix that, "I can't imagine what she looks like..." A picture of seeing her with all those marks and bruises flashed in his head, making his eyes close to suppress his sad feelings.

"So what are you thinking?" Ryu continued, ready to hear him out, "Or has your devil said anything?"

"Not much," Jin answered, shifting his weight to sit more comfortably; he was honestly considering whether or not to go to a hospital, "Just small things."

"Like?"

"From what Kasumi said, he was haunting Kaida's dreams to check if she had something of his."

Ryu thought, looking to the ground to focus. "Like the gene?"

The raven nodded, "Yeah, since you know it's hereditary, he thought it passed down to her."

"But it didn't," Ryu continued, "So he moved on to Kasumi?"

"_**He's getting things faster than you,"**_ his devil said with a smirk, _**"But I still don't like him."**_

"But that doesn't make any sense," he added, "Kasumi can't have the gene." Jin nodded, "Yeah, but according to Kasumi, my devil has spoken to her and has told her things. She says it wants something from her and she's the only one he wants it from."

Ryu processed it all, stopping his pace to face Jin, "That makes sense. You wanted Kasumi, it's only natural your devil wants her too." He hated to admit it, but he knew it was true. "But probably to torture you."

"_**Hey, this kid knows me pretty well,"**_ his devil said with some approval.

"_I thought you hated him?"_ Jin asked.

"_**I hate you too, but do you see me complaining?" **_it replied. The raven rolled his eyes again, knowing that was a load of crap.

"So what does your devil want?" Ryu asked, pulling him from his thoughts. That was where Ryu's train of that stopped before he asked.

"I don't know," Jin answered honestly, "But it did say to me _**'every man wants to be father**_'. I'm not sure, but I think it could mean..."

Ryu thought again, his train of thought somewhat moving. He was trying to piece it all together like a map. If his daughter didn't have the devil gene and the only way to get is hereditary, then moving onto Kasumi and toying with her, messing with her, and sleeping with her would eventually lead too...

Ryu paused, horror written all over his face. He looked towards Jin, shaking his head, "No. No. No way in hell!"

Jin could see he got the same idea and moved from his chair, thinking it would best to calm him down, even if that meant losing his kidney, "Ryu, I know, but we can't be sure..."

Said man moved from any possible contact, "It's pretty clear that's what your devil wants! If Kaida doesn't have the gene and the only way to pass it like a family trait, that means he wants Kasumi to give him a child. His child! A child he can call his own!"

Jin hated to admit it too, but that's what he thought too. He couldn't figure out his devil's motives, but deep down that's what he knew it wanted. A child; a child with his gene.

Ryu took breaths to calm his anger; he just couldn't believe it. He didn't even want to picture. "What are you going to do?" he asked, looking at Jin.

The raven put his head down with a shake, knowing his answer wasn't the one Ryu wanted to hear, "I don't know."

Immediately, Ryu pulled him by the shirt, "Bullshit, you don't know! This is your devil. Why not put a leash on that thing!"

"_**I'm not a dog," **_his devil snapped. Jin grabbed onto his wrists, "Don't you think I'm trying? It sounds easy but is a hell of a lot harder than you think."

Ryu released him, thinking it was best not being sent to prison. He moved away, closer to the door. He rubbed his temple, aggravated and frustrated. There was no way he was going to let Jin's devil get its way; over his dead body. And as much as he wanted to stay to use him as a punching bag, it was late and he wanted to go home and lay down next to his wife and protect her, since obviously he wasn't doing it.

He ran his hand through his brown locks, talking over his shoulder, "You better come up with something. Because of you, Kasumi is in danger."

"I know that," Jin replied, beyond upset with himself for not being much help, "I can't tell her yet..."

"You better, before I do," Ryu snapped, heading for the door; he really hoped there was something he could do.

"_**Oooo, I'm shaking in my shoes,"**_ his devil retorted.

Jin watched him leave, about ready to ask him about their friendship. He doubted that was still there, he was sure Ryu wanted nothing to do with him anymore and he could understand that, he just really hoped that wasn't the case.

But for right now the main thing to focus on was getting Kasumi out of jeopardy. He had one idea in mind, but it was his last resort and honestly he knew it was coming down to that.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**And that concludes chapter 18. I'm pretty sure you also guessed that was the devil's plan, but I won't say anything until the next chapter. And what Jin's last resort could be, I wonder.**_

_**Honestly I am going to admit, this story is coming to an end. It ends on chapter 20, but you know I always leave room for an extra chapter. So I'm sorry if the ending isn't quite how you pictured it, but I couldn't figure out another way to end it and I really don't have any more ideas to continue it. My original plan was to end it at 8, but with new ideas provided, I'm surprised it came out this long.**_

_**But still I hope you like the story and looked forward to the ending.**_

_**Later readers.**_


	19. Encounter 4

_**Here we are at chapter 19!**_

Are you excited to read about the Devil's plan? I'm pretty sure you've figured it out already, but just in case if you haven't this chapter will tell you. And again I deeply apologize for having you guys wait so long. So I'll stop blabbering but first things first...

_**Warning: **_Small cussing and touching

_**Enjoy this chapter, readers!**_

"_**Bold Italicized," -Devil Jin**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Encounter 4**

* * *

Kasumi lay helpless on her bed, finding it hard for her to rest. She felt tired but on the other hand she was tired of resting. That was all she ever did and with Ryu watching her carefully that's all she ever could do. She was thankful he was being protective, but she wasn't going to crumple into a million pieces if she stood on her feet. She honestly just wished it was all over.

She shifted for a second, uncomfortable with her position. She was lying on her stomach but for some strange reason it felt like she was laying on top of something. She held herself up for a moment to feel around beneath her, her hand sliding over nothing but a flat surface. Could it have been inside her stomach? She thought it was impossible since anything she ate disagreed with her and always come back out.

The idea of lying down wasn't so relaxing anymore and soon Kasumi placed her feet on the floor, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her hand right away went to her stomach, her head hanging from the dizzy feeling. Her body protested with the action but she ignored it, the soreness beginning to fade away; the marks she had now were barely visible.

Her fingers lightly danced over her tummy as she thought about last night. She was so close to telling Ryu the truth, but suddenly an incredible pain shot through her. She had no idea where it came from, but it left her practically breathless and desperate for sleep. It would make things so much easier if she had told him about the creature haunting her dreams, but would he believe her? The idea sounded crazy, she already knew that, but nothing humanly could make the marks it did.

Kasumi sighed aloud, her orange eye falling on her wrist and her finger lightly tracing it. She honestly didn't know how much more she could take: physically and mentally...

"Babe, you alright?" came a masculine voice.

Kasumi looked up to see Ryu in the doorway, holding onto his jacket; she barely even realized when he came in. She tried to shake off her tired feeling and brushed a hand through her hair, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ryu could easily see through her white lie and walked over to her, picking up her chin gently to look into his green eyes. He was anxious, beyond worried about her and now having to learn from Jin that his Devil wants a baby from her was just ridiculous!? He wanted to help but he had no idea what to do. Facing the demon sounded impossible since it only came out at certain times, he didn't even have a plan if he did face it!

"You aren't," he replied, examining her face, "you're pale." He crouched down to her level, grabbing her hand, some reassurance for himself. She could barely hold down food anymore and she looked so delicate, almost like glass. He couldn't even think about a monster growing inside of her, it was probably killing her at that very moment.

Kasumi noticed him staring and picked his face up, "You can see it too huh?" She was referring to the tiny mound of her stomach. She placed her other hand gently on top of it, "I don't feel pregnant, but I do remembering throwing up a lot before."

"Yeah," he spoke softly, moving his gaze back down to it. He wondered if Kasumi knew what Jin's Devil was up too. Maybe it was talking to her and giving her hints. If that was the cause, he would love to hear those details, it could probably verify his curiosity and make him know for sure if that was his devil's true intentions.

"Listen," he said before rising to his feet and pulling her with him, so he could hold her, "I want you to go see a doctor."

Kasumi thought about it, thinking it was probably the preeminent idea. She could at least see what kind of condition her body was left in, not to mention see if she really was pregnant. She honestly couldn't picture herself carrying a little demon baby inside of her. She came to that conclusion the night after that Devil slept with her. That was really the only thing she could come up with and why not? All of his hints and signs pointed to him wanting a child, but why from her though? What made her so special?

She nodded her head, "Yeah, okay."

Ryu felt the relief wash over him and bent down to kiss her, pressing their foreheads together afterwards. For once she was going to listen to him and stop ignoring the treatment her body really needed "Shall we go right now?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Have you forgotten about the kids?" He then realized the kids were still Asuka's waiting to be picked up. That was why he came into the bedroom in the first place, to tell Kasumi he was about to leave.

"I'll just..." she began to answer before holding onto her forehead for a moment, "um...go after you guys come home."

"I should go with you," he said flatly. Kasumi smiled, knowing his concern for her ran so deep. She placed her hands on chest for a little space, "No, it's okay. Someone has to stay home with the kids, I wouldn't want them to worry."

"Kasumi, you can barely walk," Ryu replied.

"I'm standing up on my own," she countered. He noticed that too and honestly had no idea why he would consent with her, despite his need to go with her. He wrapped his strong arms around her, kissing her deeply, "Thank you."

She smiled again. She should be the one thanking him, he was taking more care of her, then she was herself.

"Promise me, you'll tell me everything the doctor says," Ryu told her. She chuckled lightly, "I'll have Lisa send you an email." He smiled to her humor and kissed her one last time before leaving the room and going to grab his kids.

She heard the door to the front shut and released a sigh, folding her hands over stomach. Could she even carry such a child? Wouldn't it kill her with its gigantic strength? The appearance of the Devil was still bothering her too and how Jin responded when she told him seriously made her think he was hiding him. She connected the two of them together, but deep down she just didn't want to believe it.

"_**Ah, I knew you would be the perfect mother to my child**__."_

That very voice chilled her to the bone and she looked around with held breath. It appeared from behind her door, the devil shutting it with a smirk on his face, _**"You look so content."**_

"What did you just say?" she asked, flinching when it took a step towards her.

"_**Is that how you act towards the father to your new child?"**_ the devil questioned, pretending to be hurt, _**"Kasumi, if our relationship is going to work, you need to learn how to trust me."**_ He walked closer, determine to trap her body against his own. She felt so scared and helpless just standing there with nowhere to run, not that she could; she knew all too well he would find her.

Closing the space, he snaked a rough arm around her waist, pulling her close, _**"Or at least learn to like me."**_

"I am not pregnant," she declared, fidgeting to get away from him. His strength was like iron, his clawed fingers practically digging into her side. She already knew fighting him was just useless, but she didn't want to be anywhere near him another second.

"_**You look like you want to be,"**_ he replied in teasing voice, sliding a finger down her slender face, _**"I can make that happen."**_

"I'd rather die then have your baby," she spat back, a closed fist on his heart; if he had one.

"_**That's not an option,"**_he replied_**, "Neither is aborting it."**_

She pushed at his chest again, her legs feeling like jelly. She could only stand up for a short time, not to mention the extra sleep she's been getting, her body was practically still in sleep mode, "I'm not pregnant!"

The Devil considered her need to be away from him and loosened his grip, letting her fall back on the bed. He knew where she was going to land, so honestly he saw no reason to be concerned. He would have caught her if she fallen though, his child meant as much to him as she did.

"_**As fun as it is to argue with you, that's not why I came,"**_ the Devil said, a clawed hand going through his raven hair, _**"I came to check on you."**_

"Check on me?" she questioned.

He knew she wasn't playing dumb on purpose, she was just afraid to admit it as well. _**"The baby," **_he answered back, _**"I came to check on my child."**_

His words hit her to the very core, the emotion coiling deep inside her stomach. She put a hand over the stomach, an loving gesture. Even if the baby was his, could she get rid of it? It was hers too after all. "Why are you so certain this child is yours?"

"_**So you are pregnant,"**_ he answered, sounding a bit thrilled.

Kasumi threw a glare at him, her orange eyes hiding the water behind them, "Even if I was, this baby wouldn't be yours." He was intrigued by her words, excited to hear who she thought it was, _**"If it's not mine, whose else could it be?"**_

"I have a husband," she stated, a picture of Ryu clearly in her mind. It may have not been recent but they did have sex, multiple times after he came home. Her confidence came back; of course this child was his.

The Devil released a laugh, _**"Now you think of him? Where you thinking of him when you were cheating with Jin? I don't think so."**_

His words hit her hard again, a tear breaking free and sliding down her face. She felt the worse guilt for what she had done to him: cheating on him, lying to him, letting him raise a child that wasn't his. It was the worse thing she could have ever done, but he forgave her and they were rebuilding and still are building the relationship to make it work.

Plus, how would he know? She would have remembered if she told someone like him. And his appearance was still throwing her for a loop. She was practically certain that was Jin standing in her room, talking to her, but just wearing a Halloween costume.

"Who are you?" she said a mere whisper, but she knew he heard her.

A smile swept across his face, _**"Well you should know the father of your next child." **_In his mind, he debated weither or not to tell her. If he did it, it would be a sight to see her lost in confusion, but if Jin did it, the feelings of guilt, despair, and everything else would clash; now that was a sight he would love to see. _**"You can call me Jin's other half."**_

She looked at him, her orange eyes sweeping up every physical detail again, "His other half?"

"_**That's enough of that, don't you think?"**_ he said before placing hands on both sides of her thighs, leaning forward a bit_**, "Even if you aren't pregnant, I'm going to make sure you are."**_

He wrapped his arm around her again, taking her off the bed and placing her hands on it, her legs holding her up and body bent so her bottom could brush right against his arousal.

Kasumi immediately squirmed from the feeling, "Wait!…Stop!"

The Devil bent over her too, his mouth close to her ear as his hands removed her shorts and undergarments, the now tattered clothes falling to the floor_**, "What's the matter? I don't remember you screaming like that the last couple of times. Admit it Kasumi."**_

His hands traveled under her shirt, his clawed fingers leaving a ticklish sensation as he went up, cupping her breasts and massaging them fairly rough, _**"You like my touch."**_

Kasumi chewed her bottom lip to hold back a moan, a whimper being heard instead. It wasn't her, it was her body that reacted to him; she could never enjoy what he did to her. "I can't…" she admitted, releasing the unwanted moan, "I can't handle another round…"

The Devil considered this for a moment, remembering a glace he got of her thighs. They weren't as black and blue as night, so if he went without using all his force she should survive. He wouldn't want to hurt his unborn child either.

"_**Don't worry,"**_ he said, his tongue coming out to stroke the shell of her ear, _**"I'll try not to be so rough."**_

* * *

Sitting on one of the hospital chairs, Kasumi tried to get as comfortable as possible, her head resting back with her hands laced together over her stomach. Out of all the times she complied about having to rest all the time, she was more then ready to fall into a deep sleep.

She was actually surprised the Devil stuck to his word and wasn't so hard. She was grateful despite how wrong that sounded.

Plus she was actually able to make it here on her own two feet without any assistance, that was until she saw her doctor and nearly fell into her arms. Instantly Lisa had a heart attack, but Kasumi reassured her and just said she needed a quick check; of course though her test results would show otherwise.

And now she sits down relaxing and waiting for Lisa to come back. She couldn't even imagine what the outcome would show or what Lisa would think. It's not like she had a good explanation for it: _"Don't worry Lisa. My nightmare just seemed to come to life and keeps having his way with me. Strangely though it looks just like Jin and I think it wants me to have its baby…"_

There were many ways to phrase it, but either way it wasn't a very logical explanation.

Her phone rang and she reached over to answer it, "Ryu, this is the third time you called."

"_Then I'm guessing the test results haven't come back yet."_

She gave a small smile, his concern heartwarming, "No not yet. Ryu, everything is going to be fine."

"_You barely made it out the door."_

She bit her lip nervously, her explanation earlier that she was just drained. She didn't dare tell him about what happened when he left. She couldn't bare to see him feel useless and helpless. He was helping, even if he didn't believe it, he really was. Honestly she didn't expect him to protect her. This foe seemed incredibly dangerous and powerful. She didn't want him to play her knight and shinning armor at the expense of his life, that's the last thing she needed.

"I was tired that's all. You try not moving and just sleeping for days. Eventually that's all your body knows how to do. I sometimes forget I even have legs."

She could hear him chuckle on the other line, the sound heartwarming. She didn't want him to be apprehensive all the time, she was more focused on his happiness then her condition, after all when he got home the plan was rebuild and that really couldn't start until she knew he was content.

The door opened and Lisa came in, her brown eyes focused on the charts on her clipboard and from her face expression she was just as worried.

"Hey Ryu, Lisa came back…uh-huh…yeah, I love you too…bye." Kasumi hung up her phone and put it back in her bag, waiting patiently while Lisa took a seat in her doctor's chair. From the look of things, she was afraid to hear the results; maybe things on the inside weren't as good as she thought.

Lisa lowered her clipboard, moving her gaze over to her friend, a sigh escaping her lips, "Are you alright?"

Kasumi shrugged her shoulders, "I'd be lying if I said I was."

"According to the results you would be," Lisa said back, adjusting her posture to throw one leg across the other, "And even without the charts, I wouldn't believe you. I'm going to assume Ryu's been a little rough lately?"

Kasumi was astonished by her idea, not once ever thinking Ryu could handle her in such a way, but of course that's what Lisa would think. She didn't know about the Devil and she already knew she stopped sleeping with Jin years ago, so the only possible explanation would be Ryu. She was just glad her body wasn't in its pervious condition before she came here. If Lisa was this concerned, she couldn't image what she would say if she saw her like that.

"Uh… yeah, I guess," Kasumi answered unsurely.

"You are telling him if he's being too rough right?" Lisa asked with alarm.

Kasumi held her up her hands in defense, a small blush appearing across her nose, "Of course! He wouldn't hurt me."

Lisa shook her head, "I'm just saying Kasumi. Results don't lie and to be honest I didn't think he could ever be rough. I always figured he was gentle."

Kasumi was amazed they were talking about her husband's performance or their sex life for that matter, "He is. He just came back from a one month vacation."

"I heard about that," the brown girl nodded, checking the computer screen to make sure all the data was correct. When she finished, she turned back to her friend, "I heard about what happened from Ayane. How did he take the news?"

"Horrible," Kasumi answered, remembering the distant he kept from her, "But I think after Ayane talk to him he started to deal with it. You know how she can be and her motivational speeches."

Lisa laughed, "That girl. When people want to hear "It'll be okay," she says the opposite, "Get the fuck over it." She'd be one hell of a therapist."

Kasumi laughed too, her phone vibrating in her bag. She pulled it out, seeing it was a text from Ryu asking what the results where. She laughed again.

"Ready to hear the results?" Lisa asked.

"Please," Kasumi answered, "before Ryu is killed by his patience." She waved her phone at her to prove her point.

"Of course he would want to know. I'm serious Kasumi, the next time he's rough you better tell him to stop and pull out, before you get the scissors and cut it off," Lisa warned, making Kasumi laugh; Ryu would probably get a kick out of that, maybe not the scissors part though.

Lisa became to look over the results once more, reading them aloud, "You have minor bruises and cuts, nothing too serious and some internal damage. Your vitals and everything are intact, just some tearing hear and bleeding there, nothing alittle rest can't fix."

Kasumi released an annoyed sigh, "I've already been doing. Now I gotta do it more? Anything wrong with my mental state?"

It came out more as a mumble but Lisa heard it, "Not really, just some small disturbance." She began writing on the clipboard, pulling out two small bill bottles, "Here, I'm giving you some pain killers, one for your head so it helps you sleep better and stay asleep and one to help ease the body pain. It's a little strong, so honestly I recommend you take one every two days, after all it's not just you in there anymore."

"Thank you so much Lisa, I honestly…" Kasumi stuffed the bottles into her bag, before cutting her sentence short, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

The doctor grew a smile, "I wanted to surprise you."

Kasumi looked at her, a hand instantly covering her stomach. She really hoped she didn't hear right, "Surprise me with what?"

The drive home seemed incredibly short, Kasumi parking the car and sitting in the driveway for a moment. Her mind was still blown from the news Lisa had given her, part of her wanting to believe it wasn't true.

She covered her tummy again, over the mound that would only grow bigger and bigger. "After all it's not just you in there anymore."

The words echoed in her mind and she still didn't have a response to it. As excited as Lisa was, it took awhile before she did the same, saying how happy and thrilled she was; she wondered how Ryu would take the news.

Taking out the keys, she grabbed her bag and stepped out of her car, shutting the door and making her way to front. Now that she realized she was going to tell him, she would also tell have to him everything else. After all, it might not even be his…

She couldn't bare to see him handle that kind of news again.

Kasumi unlocked the door, only to be ambushed by her loving family. "Mom's home!" Kaida yelled, the first one to greet her. She almost fell over from her child's embrace, welcoming her other and the kiss that came from Ryu, "Hi everybody."

"Oh Mom, we're so glad your okay!" Kaida said happily, rubbing her face into her stomach. "You're always going to be okay, right Mom?" Keisuke asked, still a bit worried. She gave them a smile, bending down to each give them a kiss, "Of course I am. No need to worry."

She greeted Sakura, the child grabbing her face and holding it tight. Ryu gave her a second kiss when he could, "The kids were so happy when they heard the news."

Kasumi shut the door, "I didn't mean to worry them. Hey Ryu? We need to talk."

The tone of her voice, made him think it wasn't anything good, but before he could respond, Sakura wanted to play with her toys. He put her down and let her crawl to them, turning his attention back to Kasumi, "What is it? You said the results showed everything and that you would be okay."

"I know, I know," she answered, "I just thought I should tell you this in person."

Ryu prepared himself for the impact, assuring himself whatever it was he could handle it, "What is it, Kasumi?"

She gulped down her nerves, "I'm pregnant…"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**This didn't look ten pages, it honestly makes me think about what I else I could have possibly written, haha. Well readers that concludes chapter 19. Okay, let's be honest, who knew the devil's plan all along? I seriously give you a round of applause for figuring it out before reading any of this.**_

_**Now on to the drama. How is Ryu going to handle the news? Will Jin finally tell Kasumi? Honestly, I just think he needs a little encouragement…from Ryu that is. Anybody want to take a guess what Jin's final resort will be before I put it in chapter 20?**_

_**See you guys until then.**_


End file.
